BECAUSE OF YOU
by querenciea
Summary: [TAMAT] "Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK. GS. M-nanti. Family.
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

Author : KennyPark

.

Summary:

"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 1** _Dia Kembali_

"Semuanya 20.000won. Ingin cash atau pakai kartu?"

"Cash." Lelaki yang menjadi konstumer ku memberikan uang dua lembar sepuluh ribu won. Aku mengambil uang itu lalu memasukkannya ke mesin kasir. Lalu memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan dan dua botol besar soda kedalam kantung plastik. Setelah selesai, aku menyodorkan kantung plastik itu dan menangkap sebuah tatapan disana.

Aku baru ingat, saat lelaki ini datang ke meja kasir, aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku langsung menghitung belanjaannya.

Dia menatap ku sekarang.

Namun aku memilih segera mengalihkan pandanganku dengan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan datang kembali.

Tetapi dia tidak segera pergi dari sana.

Dia masih menatapku. Dengan mata bulat nya itu.

Aku menghiraukannya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat ku kerjakan. Aku bergaya sedang mengisi ulang rak rokok yang berada di belakang ku dan otomatis aku memunggungi nya.

Namun bayangannya yang tepantul dari kaca rak rokok tidak segera menghilang. Dan ini membuat ku sedikit kesal dan gugup bersamaan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenal ku?" Dia berbicara, namun aku tetap diam. Ada sedikit suasana diam diantara kami, sebelum suara kantung plastik disusul suara dering lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi menandakan bahwa orang itu pergi.

Aku mengintipnya dari celah kaca toko dan memastikan jika dia benar benar pergi. Setelah mobil yang dia naiki berbelok pada blok depan aku menghela napas.

Aku kaget jika dia masih mengenali ku.

Ya.

Setelah tiga tahun dia meninggalkanku.

Aku merentangkan kedua tangan ku, sedikit melakukan peregangan badan di depan toko. Hari yang sangat melelah kan dan cukup berat. Pelanggan yang sedikit ramai, barang-barang yang perlu di isi ulang, dan aku yang bekerja sendiri karena Kyungsoo ijin sakit. Satu lagi, jangan lupa orang yang selama ini masih aku benci datang tiba-tiba di hadapanku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang di temani jaket hangat ku. Sebuah kantung plastik berisikan jajangmyeon instan tersemat manis di lenganku. Aku semakin mengeratkan jaketku agar angin malam tidak mengenai kulitku.

Rumahku sudah terlihat di depan sana. Lampu depan masih menyala. Mungkin Heechan belum tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan sepuluh malam. Anak itu benar-benar susah di atur.

"Aku pulang.." setelah menutup pintu aku menaruh sepatu yang kupakai di rak. Dan mulai berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Ternyata televisi masih menyala dan kulihat Heechan terduduk di sofa namun mata nya tertutup. Dia duduk berselonjor di sofa dengan boneka ironman favorit di dekapannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum pelan lalu mulai menggendongnya. Dia sedikit bergerak tetapi kembali diam dan tidur di bahu ku. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya Heechan, menaruhnya pelan di tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti nya.

Aku kadang kasihan jika mengingat selama ini Heechan akan sendirian jika aku kerja shift malam. Meninggalkannya saat malam datang dan tidak mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya. Meskipun ada Luhan, sahabatku, aku masih sedikit tidak enak jika menyuruhnya terus terusan menemani Heechan. Dia masih anak-anak bagi ku dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Namun aku harus meninggalkannya sendirian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana kedua orang tua kami, mereka sudah bahagia di surga. Bisa dihitung sudah dua tahun mereka meninggalkan ku dan Heechan. Aku masih ingat saat itu Heechan masih sangat kecil dan tidak tau apa-apa. Dia selalu bertanya kepadaku kenapa orangtua kami tidak pulang. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa orang tua kami pergi bersama Tuhan dan akan kembali saat kita sudah besar.

Aslinya aku memiliki uang jaminan dari orang tua ku. Namun itu akan aku simpan untuk biaya sekolah Heechan kedepan. Jalannya masih panjang dan akan membutuhkan banyak biaya. Gaji ku bekerja di toko hanya cukup untuk makan kami sehari-hari.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Heechan, aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur. Menghidupkan kompor dan memasak air. Aku membuka bungkus jajangmyeon instan dan memasaknya.

Perut kenyang dan badan sudah segar. Aku merebahkan badanku di kasur. Menerawang pelan ke langit-langit tentang pertemuan ku dengan dia.

Apa kalian ingat, laki-laki yang menjadi kostumer ku tadi? Yang mengajakku bicara namun aku acuhkan?

Dia Park Chanyeol. Bisa di katakan dia masa lalu ku. Seseorang yang pernah ku cintai dan mengisi hati ku. Namun semua tidak berjalan lancar. Sangat sulit untuk menceritakan lagi. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih memiliki rasa itu, meskipun mulai berkurang. Kesimpulannya, aku sedikit merasa bahagia jika bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi. Dan tau jika dia baik-baik saja.

 _Lupakan Baekhyun.. dia hanya masalalu mu._

Ku gelengkan pelan kepala ku, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang dia. Aku mencoba menutup mata ku dan masuk kealam mimpi. Setelah berdoa semoga semua ini tidak aakn pernah berlanjut.

.

.

"Noona.. hari ini noona akan menjemputku kan?" Aku yang lagi memasak sedikit menolehkan kepala ku dan tersenyum kearah Heechan.

"Iya.. nanti noona jemput."

"Yeayy.. setelah pulang, beli eskrim ya noona."

"Baiklah kita beli eskrim nanti. Tapi Heechan tidak boleh nakal di sekolah." Heechan mengangguk, lalu kembali memakan sarapannya dan aku melanjutkan masakankanku.

Setelah mebereskan semuanya, aku membantu Heechan memakaikan sepatu. Dia sedikit terkikik pelan melihat ku membantunya.

Lalu kami berangkat bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Sekolahnya Heechan tidak jauh dari rumah, hanya beberapa blok saja. Aku senang melihatnya kembali ceria lagi. Mengingat kemarin aku hampir lupa menjemputnya.

"Noona.. kata ibu guru besok kita akan belajar menghitung. Noona ajari aku ya.." Aku masih menggandeng tangannya dan selalu berdiri diaampingnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah, karena besok noona shift pagi, malamnya noona akan membantu Heechan." Ada raut sedih yang dia tunjukkan. Aku berjongkok dan menatap Heechan. "Kenapa hmm?" Dia menunduk dan tidak berani menatap ku.

"Tidak noona. Tidak apa apa. Yukk jalan lagi." Heechan lalu mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi ceria lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi nya.

"Heechana.." Heechan menatap ku bingung. "Noona pernah mengatakan ini kan. Sebelumnya maaf jika noona tidak bisa di samping Heechan terus. Noona harus bekerja, untuk mencukupi sekolah Heechan, membelikan Heechan buku, eskrim. Jika noona tidak bekerja, Heechan mau tidak sekolah? Heechan mau tidak punya mainan hm?"

Heechan menggeleng pelan dan wajah nya kembali murung. Aku merasa bersalah jika Heechan kembali murung.

"Hari ini noona janji mau membelikan Heechan eskrim. Jadi Heechan tidak boleh murung. Besok noona janji akan menemani Heechan belajar menghitung. Janji tidak akan murung?" Aku mengacungkan jari kelingking ku dan Heechan terlihat gembira. Dia langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Baiklah.. ayo jalan. Nanti kita terlambat." Aku menggandeng tangannya dan kami mulai berjalan lagi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Heechan langsung menarikku untuk duduk berjongkok. Dia mencium pipi ku dan berlari menuju teman-temannya. Lalu dia berbalik lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku juga.

Aku mulai berjalan pergi setelah Heechan masuk kelas. Jadwal ku kali ini, aku harus ke kedai bibi Ahn karena persediaan sayur di kulkas mulai menipis. Setelah berbelanja aku mulai membereskan rumah. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju, menjemurnya. Ada saja hal yang bisa aku lakukan.

Tin ding dong..

Aku menoleh karena ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumah. Aku sedikit menepuk pelan baju ku yang terkena debu sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Saat membukanya munculah tukang pos dengan sebuah box berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Ada kiriman untuk Byun Heechan. Tolong tanda tangan di bawah ini."

Aku mengreyit, jarang sekali Heechan mendapat paket. Setelah menandatanginya aku menerima paket yang sedikit agak berat. Menutup pintu dan menuju ruang keluarga. Aku teliti sebentar paket tersebut. Namun tak ada nama orang yang mengirimnya.

Aku sedikit khawatir jika paket ini membahayakan untuk Heechan. Aku langsung membukanya dan menemukan beberapa kotak eskrim yang cukup besar terbungkus disana. Dan kotak itu masih sedingin es. Meskipun aku curiga, tetapi segel yang masih terpasang di seluruh kotak es itu masih utuh. Seperti baru saja dibeli dan langsung dikirim paket.

Aku mencoba menempis pikiran kotor ku dan langsung membuka semua kotak eskrim itu dan mencoba isinya. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang terjadi padaku. Hanya rasa nikmat dari eskrim berbagai rasa ini di lidahku.

Aku hanya ingin berpikir positif jika memang ada yang memperhatikan Heechan. Syukurlah jika ada yang mau membelikan eskrim ini. Setidaknya uang yang akan kupakai untuk membeli eskrim di kedai dapat aku simpan.

Oh astaga.. waktunya Heechan pulang.

Aku bergegas memasukkan kotak kotak eskrim ini ke kulkas. Membuang bekas bungkusan paket dan merapikan ruang keluarga.

Aku menyambar jaketku lalu keluar rumah. Berjalan sedikit tergesa, khawatir jika nanti aku kembali terlambat menjemputnya.

Kulihat dari kejahuan jika anak anak belum keluar dari kelas. Aku menghela napas pelan dan duduk di bangku di taman. Mengelap keringat ku dan menarik napas karena aku sedikit berlari untuk kesini.

"Permisi.. apa bangku ini kosong?" Aku terkejut dan mempersilahkan seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di samping ku.

"Kalau boleh tau kau ingin menjemput siapa?" Aku menoleh dan melihat jika wanita itu tersenyum pada ku.

"Heechan, Byun Heechan." Aku membalas balik senyumannya.

"Oh.. Heechan. Dia teman anak ku, Yoonji. Apa kau ibu nya? Seingatku dia selalu dijemput gadis bernama Luhan. Kau sangat muda jika sudah memiliki anak seumuran Heechan." Aku terkejut jika penilaian orang tentang penampilan ku seperti ibu untuk Heechan. Namun mungkin aku selama ini berperan sebagai ibu dan juga ayah untuk Heechan.

"Maaf nyonya, saya noona nya. Heechan adik saya." Nyonya tersebut juga terkejut mendengar penutiran ku.

"Omo.. maafkan aku. Astaga.. aku pikir kau ibunya, karena selama ini Heechan selalu di jemput Luhan." Aku hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapi omongan wanita ini. "Lalu kemana ibu mu? Aku ingin mengajaknya berkumpul di asosiasi orang tua murid."

"Orang tua kami sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu nyonya."

"Astaga.. aduuh.. aku minta maaf lagi sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah merelakannya nyonya."

"Lalu sekarang kau sekarang kuliah dimana?"

"Aku bekerja nyonya. Hanya penjaga toko di ujung jalan ini. Aku memutuskan berhenti kuliah karena kedua orangtua ku meninggal."

"Apa itu cukup nak?"

"Hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan kami. Sekolah Heechan aku bergantung dari uang jaminan kedua orangtua ku."

"Semoga kalian selalu di beri kemudahan. Maafkan aku terlalu banyak bicara dan menyinggung perasaan mu."

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tahun ini 23 tahun."

"Kau seumuran dengan adik ku ternyata. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan studi nya di luar negeri." Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

Luar negeri?

Aku teringat seseorang jika menyangkut itu.

"Noona!" Suara Heechan menyapa ku. Dia berlari keluar kelas lalu menghampiri ku. "Noona noona, hari ini jadi makan eskrim kan?"

"Kau ingin makan eskrim? Eomma.. aku juga ingin makan eskrim." Ada seorang anak laki laki mendatangi kami dan merengek pada wanita paruh baya disebelahku.

"Bagaimana jika kamu mengajak Yoonji makan eskrim dirumah? Noona tadi membeli beberapa eskrim dan kita bisa menghiasnya sendiri."

"Apa boleh noona?" Aku mengangguk kearah Heechan. "Yeay.. Yoonji, ayo makan eskrim dirumah ku!"

"Apa boleh noona?" Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum. "Eomma.. bolehkan.." Yoonji merengek pada ibunya.

"Boleh.. tapi Yoonji tidak boleh nakal. Karena eomma tidak bisa menemani Yoonji. Nanti eomma jemput." Heechan dan Yoonji sangat senang hingga mereka berpelukan. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kearah ku dan tersenyum. "Dimana rumah mu? Aku akan menjemputnya setelah makan siang, karena ada urusan di butik ku."

"Dua blok ke selatan dari sini nyonya , nomor 9."

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Yoonji." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kaearah mereka. Ibu Yoonji sudah berlalu dengan mobilnya pergi dari sekolah. Aku menggandeng Heechan dan Yoonji berjalan menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah aku menyuruh Heechan bermain sebentar dengan Yoonji sebelum aku menata beberapa eskrim. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan kotak-kotak eskrim itu. Mengeluarkan beberapa mangkuk kecil dan kue kue serta hiasan eskrim. Aku memanggil Heechan dan Yoonji.

Kami menghias eskrim bersama. Lalu memakannya sambil menonton film. Di tengah film aku memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang. Hingga semua selesai dan aku kembali menuju ruang keluarga. Kulihat Heechan dan Yoonji masih asik di depan televisi. Mangkuk mangkuk bekas eskrim mereka aku ambil lalu mencucinya.

Dari dapur kudengar jika film itu selesai. Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk mengajak mereka makan siang.

"Noona.. masakan noona sangat enak. Seperti masakan samchon Yoonji."

"Benarkah.. kalau begitu habiskan ya." Yoonji mengangguk dan kembali memakan masakannya.

Ditengah makan, bel rumah ku berbunyi. Mungkin ibu Yoonji sudah menjemput. Aku menyuruh mereka berdua kembali makan selagi aku membukakan pintu.

Tetapi aku sedikit bingung karena bukan ibu Yoonji yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Tapi dia. Chanyeol.

"Apa Yoonji didalam? Aku samchon nya. Noona ku tidak bisa menjemput jadi dia menyuruhku." Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dan mengatakan pada Yoonji jika uncle nya yang menjemput.

"Benarkah noona? Samchon yang menjemputku?" Yoonji langsung turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku dan Heechan mengikuti nya. "Samchon!" Yoonji berteriak lalu Chanyeol memeluknya. Dia juga memberi banyak kecupan pada Yoonji dan memeluknya.

"Samchon kenapa tadi tidak menjemputku?"

"Samchon banyak urusan tadi, tapi sekarang samchon kan yang menjemputmu."

"Samchon tau tidak, masakan noona nya Heechan seperti masakan samchon. Sangat enak."

"Benarkah?"

Yoonji mengangguk. "Eskrim yang noona buatkan juga lucu dan enak. Yoonji ingin lagi.."

"Maka dari itu main kerumah ku lagi Ji, kita akan membuat eskrim lagi." Itu Heechan yang menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Aku dan Heechan mengangguk. "Samchon samchon, boleh kan aku bermain ke rumah Heechan lagi?"

"Boleh, siapa yang melarang."

"Yeay.. kita akan bermain lagi Heechan." Yoonji terlihat sangat senang saat aku memperbolehkan dia berkunjung lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita harus pulang, halmeoni sudah mencari mu sayang."

"Bye bye Heechan.." Yoonji melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Aku dan Heechan juga melambaikan tangan di depan rumah kami hingga mobil itu berbelok di pertigaan.

"Noona.. samchonnya Yoonji tampan. Aku ingin seperti samchon itu." Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Heechan.

Apakah nasib ku akan diulang lagi? Merasa dicintai lalu dicampakkan lagi? Haruskah dia kembali? Haruskah karena Heechan dia datang lagi?

"Noona.. ada apa?" Aku tersentak saat Heechan menarik lenganku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum, menutupi segala kekhawatiranku di depan Heechan. "Baiklah ayo masuk. Noona harus bekerja."

.

.

"Ini adikmu? Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol mencoba menggendong adikku yang baru dua minggu lahir. Aku tersenyum saat dia hati-hati menimang adikku.

"Heechan. Byun Heechan." Lalu Chanyeol duduk di ayunan yang ada di depan rumahku. Menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuk Heechan. Aku juga ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol, kepalaku kusenderkan pada bahunya. Ikut mendengarkan lullaby yang ia nyanyikan.

"Dia sangat tampan sayang. Ah.. aku merindukan keponakan ku." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Yoonji dan Heechan hampir bersamaan lahir ke dunia ini. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman."

"Mungkin. Apa aku harus membawa Yoonji bertemu Heechan?"

"Ajak Yoonji Chan.. aku ingin melihatnya.." rengekku pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah sayang.. aku akan bertanya dulu pada noona." Lalu Chanyeol kembali mengusili Heechan. Tangan besarnya mengelus hidung mungil Heechan, membuat adikku sedikit menggeliat. Mata Heechan terbuka lalu mengerjap pelan. Mulut mungilnya tak sengaja menguap lebar mengundang tawa kami.

"Aku pikir dia lapar. Lihatlah dia mencoba menangkap jari ku." Chanyeol memainkan jarinya di depan mulut Heechan yang terbuka. Aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk rumah, membuatkan Heechan sebotol susu formula.

"Kenapa ibu mu tidak menyusui? Asi lebih baik dari susu ini."

"Sebelum ibu pergi dia tidak menyedot asi nya dulu." Chanyeol menerima botol susu Heechan dan mulai menyuapkannya. Heechan melahapnya dengan rakus membuat Chanyeo sedikit terpana. "Dia benar-benar lapar."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit botol susu itu habis tak bersisa. Chanyeol menyerahkan botol itu dan mulai menepuk pelan punggung Heechan. "Biar dia bersendawa, jika tidak dia akan memuntahkan susu nya." Tak lama sendawa itu keluar dari mulut Heechan dan membuat bayi kecil itu tersenyum. "Aihh lucunya adikku.." Chanyeol bertubi tubi memberikan ciuman pada Heechan. Aku tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ini. Tak kusangka Chanyeol bisa dekat dengan anak kecil.

"Kami pulang..." Itu suara orang tua ku. Aku berdiri menuju gerbang lalu menyambut mereka. "Oh ada Chanyeol.. kau sudah melihat Heechan?"

"Iya ayah.. dia sangat tampan." Ayah dan ibu tertawa sebentar lalu mengambil Heechan dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk.. kita makan siang bersama."

Ibu ku selalu memasakkan makanan yang lezat jika Chanyeol berkunjung. Hingga Chanyeol kewalahan untuk menghabiskan semua karena ibu memaksanya. Kami semua ada di ruang makan dan suara piring beradu sendok menyatu dengan suara tawa kami. Heechan kembali terlelap di kasur dorongnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara kami.

"Chanyeol.. besok ayah akan dinas ke luar kota. Berkunjunglah kemari jaga Baekhyun dan Heechan." Tangan ku berhenti sejenak. Memikir kembali perkataan ayah.

"Aku dan Heechan? Lalu ibu?" Aku menatap ibu. Dia hanya tersenyum kearah ku.

"Ibu pasti ikut ayah. Kau lupa kebiasaan ayah saat dinas luar kota?"

"Tapi Heechan..."

"Heechan masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak bepergian. Kau tak perlu masuk sekolah. Biar ayah nanti yang mengijinkan. Setelah Chanyeol pulang sekolah dia akan menemani mu. Kau harus bisa menjaga Heechan, bagaimana jika kau punya anak nanti?"

"Ibu.. itu masih lama. Aku saja belum lulus sekolah."

"Tidak ada penolakan, nanti ayah akan membawakan mu dan Chanyeol oleh-oleh." Aku mendengus sebal. Tau begini aku tidak merengek meminta adik kepada ibu. Aku memakan makanan ku dengan cepat lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kamar.

Sampainya di kamar aku langsung menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh ku di balik selimut. Memikirkan kembali masa masa paling tidak enak yang pernah kualami saat mengurus Heechan. Apalagi bibi Lee sedang pulang kampung.

"Hei.." Ada tangan yang mengelus kepala ku. Dari suaranya ku kenal itu Chanyeol. Aku semakin menelusukkan kepalaku di balik selimut. "Sayang.. jangan seperti ini."

Aku tidak menjawab. Mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. "Kau bilang, kau ingin punya adik. Kenapa seperti ini? Ayah dan ibu hanya akan pergi dua hari. Kau pasti bisa menjaga Heechan."

"Ayolah Chan.. Heechan baru saja lahir! Kau kira aku tidak khawatir apa jika terjadi sesuatu pada Heechan karena aku!" Aku tidak keluar dari selimutku. Teriakanku jadi teredam oleh tebalnya selimut.

"Kan ada aku.. aku akan menginap nanti. Kita jaga Heechan bersama. Lagipula besoknya kan libur, karena ujian kakak kelas."

"Channn.. aku belum siap!" Chanyeol kembali mencoba membuka selimutku, tetapi masih aku tahan. Aku kesal padanya karena berpihak pada ibu dan ayah.

"Kau belum siap apalagi? Kulihat kau jago menjaga Heechan." Aku kembali tidak bersuara. "Baiklah.. bagaimana jika lotte world di hari libur?" Aku tidak bersuara namun di balik selimut ini aku menyimpan senyuman ku. Aku senang sekali jika Chanyeol mulai merayu ku. "Tiga kotak eskrim?" Penawaran ini cukup menggiurkan, namun aku masih tidak bersuara. Ayolah.. aku sedang diet saat ini. "Eskrim tidak mau?" Hanya diam yang aku lontarkan saat ini.

"Baiklah.. Piknik ke taman dan nasi goreng kimchi buatanku."

Nasi goreng kimchi buatan Chanyeol? Ah.. aku merindukan itu.

"Masih tidak memp-"

"Okeoke.. nasi goreng kimchi." Aku langsung membuka selimut ku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ish.. eskrim ditolak, tapi nasi goreng mau." Dia mencubit pipi ku gemas lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tiga kotak eskrim Chan! Apa kau bodoh? Itu akan menaikkan berat badanku, kan aku sedang diet!" Ups! Aku menutup mulutku tiba-tiba. Aku lupa kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu masalah ini. Dan parahnya, dia melarangku melakukan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau diet, hm?" Chanyeol menatap ku dengan tajam. Aku hanya berani menundukkan kepalaku. "Baekhyun.."

"Perutku membuncit Chan dan itu sangat jelek." Aku sangat tidak suka saat Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Lalu kalau buncit apa masalahnya?"

"Chanyeol.. kau sangat kekar, badanmu bagus, dan kau terlihat seksi. Sedangkan aku, lihat pipi ku tambah tembam, perut ku juga membuncit, apalagi kaki ku.. uuh.. itu sangat buruk. Aku tidak mau jadi angka nol jika berdiri di sisi mu."

"Tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti ini Baek.."

"Ayolah Chan.. kau tidak akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Tangan mungil ku bermain dengan selimut yang masih menutupi setengah badan ku.

"Baiklah jika kau diet. Mulai besok aku akan mulai menggemukkan badan ku. Biar sekalian aku tidak pantas untuk mu."

"Chan.."

"Baekhyun sudah berapa kali aku katakan hmm? Aku suka kamu apa ada nya. Kamu lupa, karena diet maag akut mu kambuh? Siapa yang bingung? Apa mereka yang mencemooh mu yang merawatmu? Aku Baek yang akan mengkhawatirkan mu."

Entah mengapa mata ku mulai mengabur dan tanganku terasa basah. "Maafkan aku." Aku langsung menagis dan menutupi muka ku. Tapi Chanyeol langsung meredam amarahnya, terbukti dia langsung memelukku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Jangan diet, kau bisa berolahraga. Setelah ayah dan ibu pulang, nanti kuajak ke tempat gym. Tapi tidak ada diet! Janji?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku di pelukan Chanyeol. Dia mengecup kepala ku lagi dan menepuk pelan punggungku. "Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi. Aku mencintai mu."

TBC/NEXT?

Helloo.. aku author baru disini,

Semoga suka ya buat ff ini..

Jangan lupa review..


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

Author : KennyPark

.

Summary:

"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 2** _Semua ini salah mu dan karena mu juga aku tidak menyalahkanmu_

"Noona.. hari ini jadi mengajari ku berhitung kan?" Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhku di hadapan Heechan.

"Iya sayang, tapi nanti noona ya." Heechan mengangguk semangat. Sebelum pergi dia mengecup pipi ku dan memeluk leher ku.

"Noona cari uang yang banyak ya, biar aku bisa beli robot baru." Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencium pucuk kepala nya.

"Sana.. teman-teman mu sudah menunggu." Heechan melepaskan pelukann ku dan mulai berlari mendekari temannya. Setelah memastikan Heechan sudah masuk kelas, aku menggerakkan kaki ku ke arah tempat kerja ku.

"Pagi Sehun. Pulang dan beristirahat hmm?" Sehun adalah lelaki yang biasanya jadwal pada shift tengah malam.

"Oh ya noona maaf, stok susu hangat nya habis. Aku lupa belum mengisi ulang karena kemarin malam sangat ramai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah." Sehun mengangguk dan melepas apron hijau yang dia pakai lalu memberikannya kepadaku. Dia mengabil tas backpack nya dan berjalan keluar.

Untuk hari ini tidak terlalu melelahkan karena Kyungsoo membantu ku. Awalnya aku masih menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, namun dia menolak karena terlalu lama tidak masuk.

Hari sudah siang, sebentar lagi pasti Heechan pulang. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah memberitahuku kalau dia bisa menjemput Heechan.

Kriingg~

Ponsel ku berbunyi. Ku taruh box snack yang seharusnya aku tata di lantai. Mengambil ponsel ku di saku dan ternyata ada panggilan dari Luhan.

"Hal-"

"Baek! Heechan tidak ada!"

Mata ku membulat, bagaimana Heechan bisa tidak ada?

"Apa maksud mu? Heechan bersekolah tadi!"

"Aku sedang menjemputnya, ternyata sekolah mempulangkan muridnya lebih cepat. Tapi tidak jauh dari jam pulang. Aku pikir Heechan menunggu ku di bangku seperti biasa. Tapi dia tidak ada."

"Sudah kau tanya gurunya?"

"Sudah.. tapi Heechan pulang dengan seorang laki-laki."

Astaga! Adikku.

"Tunggu disana aku akan segera kesana."

Pikiran ku tak terkontrol, aku langsung melepas apron hijau ku dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo, dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Aku harus melangkahkan kaki ku super cepat untuk segera sampai ke sekolah Heechan. Di perjalanan aku semakin cepat berlari, seperti air mata ku yang jatuh dengan deras.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku melihat Luhan mondar mandir di depan kelas dan ada seorang guru bersama nya. Aku menghampiri mereka dan mempertanyakan hal sesungguhnya.

"Heechan pulang dengan seorang laki-laki. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil laki-laki itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan hal itu terjadi?! Kau gurunya, seharusnya kau tahu siapa yang menjemput anak didik mu!!" Luhan mencoba mengontrol emosi ku. Namun percuma, adikku, orang yang kusayangi satu-satu nya hilang.

"Aku pikir itu tidak masalah karena Yoonji ikut dengan mereka. Aku pikir mereka berdua selalu bersama." Hatiku langsung melemah.

Yoonji.

Jika Heechan pulang bersama Yoonji dan seorang laki-laki.

Kemungkinan dia yang menjemputnya.

Tanpa pamit aku langsung berlari menuju rumah. Mungkin saja dia sudah memulangkan Heechan. Dari jauh kulihat ada sebuah mobil terpakir di depab rumah. Aku sungguh berharap hal baik terjadi pada Heechan.

Pintu depan terbuka, aku tidak sempat melepas sepatu dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Hecchan disana, duduk berdampingan dengan Yoonji dan mangkuk eskrim di tangan mereka. Kulihat ada seseorang duduk tenang di sofa belakang mereka.

"Noona!" Langsung saja aku berlari dan memeluk Heechan. Air mata tak lepas dari pipiku. Kupeluk erat Heechan hingga dia menepuk punggungku. "Noona.. ak- aku ti- dak bisa ber- napas."

Ku lepas pelukanku dan menangkup pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa Heechan pulang tanpa memberitahu gurumu jika kau pulang bersama Yoonji?! Noona dan Luhan noona khawatir padamu."

"Maafkan aku noona."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Aku memeluk Heechan lagi, namun tatapan ku beralih pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Heechan. Dan ada juga seorang laki-laki kecil bersembunyi dibalik kaki nya.

"Maafkan aku, Yoonji meminta untuk bermain bersama Heechan lagi. Dan aku menawarkan tumpangan." Aku tidak bersuara namun menatap nya tajam.

"Samchoon.. ayo pulang." Yoonji bercicit pelan. Meskipun aku tidak memperhatikannya, tetapi Heechan mendengarnya.

"Yonnji akan pulang? Tapi kita belum makan siang Ji.." Heechan melepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap Yoonji yang masih bersembunyi dibalik kaki pamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Heechan. Aku akan makan siang dengan samchon." Suara Yoonji sangat lirih.

Heechan menoleh kearah ku dan pandangannya sedikit marah. "Noona.. ini bukan salah Yoonji dan samchon. Ini salah ku. Aku yang mengiyakan permintaan mereka tanpa berpikir jika Luhan noona menjemputku. Jadi noona jangan menatap Yoonji seperti itu! Lihat dia ketakutan."

 **Deg!**

Heechan lebih membela paman dan keponakan ini?

Dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang khawatir karena hilangnya dia?

Hati ku sedikit berdenyut sakit. Aku mengubah tatapan ku dan mulai berdiri. Mensejajarkan tubuh ku dengan seseorang yang selalu di sebut paman oleh Yoonji.

"Lakukan sesuatu sesuka kalian. Aku akan kembali bekerja." Aku berjalan keluar dengan sedikit lesu. Kulihat Luhan berdiri di dekat tembok yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Aku hanya pamit padanya jika aku akan pulang terlambat. Dan mengatakan jika Luhan sibuk, dia boleh meninggalkan Heechan.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju taman komplek, mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Heechan barusan. Dia menghalangiku untuk memarahi mereka. Namun dia tidak pernah berpikir jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

 _Kau bodoh Baek.. Heechan masih kecil._

Aku hanya bisa menangis setelahnya. Hati ku terasa berdenyut mengingat Heechan semakin dekat dengan dia. Aku mencoba tidak menangis lagi. Mencoba memaklumi jika semua ini terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Aku menghapus air mata ku dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman.

Meskipun hari mulai sore, aku tetap tidak berhenti bekerja. Deringan telpon di saku, ku abaikan dan terus melayani pelanggan. Sehun yang akan shift malam pun juga sudah datang, namun aku hanya bilang jika aku ingin mengganti jam ku saat menjemput Heechan.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore aku berpamitan pada Sehun. Aku berjalan pelan menuju rumahku. Aku mengaratkan pelukan pada badanku karena aku tidak membawa jaket.

Setelah membuka pintu aku di sambut dengan Heechan yang duduk di sekat antara ruang tamu dan pintu depan. Kulihat mata dan hidungnya memerah, dan sebuah boneka rilakuma berada di dekapannya. "Kenapa noona baru pulang?" Aku mengacuhkannya. Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Kulihat di meja makan masih tersisa nasi goreng kimchi entah buatan siapa.

Aku mengambil ramen instan dari lemari atas konter. Memasak air di teko dan menunggunya. Sambil menunggu air matang, aku mengambil beberapa sosis dan memotongnya. Kurasakan pada kaki ku ada yang memeluk. Namun ku hiraukan.

"Noona.." Heechan memanggil, namun masih ku acuhkan. "Noona.." Kedua kali aku masih bisa bersabar. "Noona tidak lup-"

"Diam. Noona lelah. Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada samchon Yoonji untuk mengajari mu?!" Aku menatap tajam Heechan. Badannya sempat menegang saat melihat ku. Namun berganti dengan tundukan kepala dan badannya yang mulai bergetar.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." isakan kecil lolos dari bibir nya. Membuatku tersentak lalu segera memeluknya. Memasukkannya kedalam dekapanku dan Heechan semakin menangis.

"Maafkan noona sudah membentakmu." Aku menciumi kepala Heechan dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Tangisannya mereda, namun masih sesenggukan

"Ma- hiks maafkan hiks Heechan hiks Heechan hiks salah."

"Ssst.. Heechan tidak salah. Noona hanya lelah. Maafkan noona." Aku merasakan kepala Heechan menggeleng lemah di pundakku.

"Heechan yang salah, gara-gara Heechan noona dan Luhan noona mengkhawatirkan ku. Dan karena aku Yoonji dan samchon Yoonji kena marah noona. Maafkan aku noona. Aku janji akan selalu menunggu noona atau Luhan noona yang menjemputku."

Aku hanya diam dan mengelus kepala nya. Sedari tadi air mata ku menetes mendengar perkataan Heechan..

 _Ayah, Ibu, maafkan Baekhyun sudah memarahi Heechan.._

"Sudah sudah.. sekarang Heechan ke kamar, belajar untuk pelajaran besok. Noona makan dulu dan akan mandi. Nanti kita belajar berhitung bersama." Heechan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lalu menyeretku ke meja makan.

"Noona tidak boleh makan ramen atau jajangmyeon lagi. Itu tidak baik. Makan ini. Tadi samchonnya Yoonji memasakannya." Aku sedikit terkejut jika dia memasakkan makanan untuk Heechan. "Masakan samchon sangat enak, seperti masakan noona."

Aku hanya tersenyum mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutku. Rasa familiar ini mulai mejalar ke lidah ku. Amarah ku yang menyangkut tentang dia mulai sedikit berkurang. Dan jangan lupa hati ku milai menghangat. Rasanya masih sama. Dan makanan ini yang dapat merayu ku dari semua kesalahan yang dia buat. Dia sangat sukses membujukku apapun itu dengan makanan ini.

"Bagaimana noona? Enakkan?" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechan. "Kalau begitu Heechan kekamar. Noona harus segera mandi badan noona bau." Setelah berkata seperti itu Heechan berlari.

Aku kembali melamun memandang makanan di depanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di masukan kedalam makanan ini. Entah ramuan dari dukun, peramal atau apapun itu. Tapi makanan ini sukses membuat ku melupakan semuanya. Amarah ku, emosi ku, semuanya serasa lenyap.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol memenuhi janji nya. Dia mengajak ku dan Heechan piknik ketaman. Dia menggendong Heechan dan aku membawa bekal kami. Kami memilih taman di tepi kota, tidak terlalu ramai tidak terlalu sepi.

Aku membuka kain lebar di bawah pohon rindang. Kulihat Chanyeol masih berjalan mengajak Heechan melihat taman ini. Apa dia sedikit lupa jika bayi baru bisa melihat satu bulan setelah dia lahir? Aneh aneh saja.

Setelah merapikan alas untuk duduk aku membuka aplikasi kamera. Memfoto Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat danau sana dengan segala rancauannya pada Heechan.

Tak lama dia berjalan kearah ku dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ku. Kulihat Heechan masih terbangun dan melihat pohon atas kami lalu tertawa. Aku mengreyitkan dahiku, lalu melihat keatas. Ada sepasang burung yang menyanyi. Apa Heechan tertawa karena itu?

"Aku lapar." Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dia memegang perutnya dan rautnya sangat lucu.

"Tunggu.." aku membuka bekal yang kami bawa. Ada kimbap, pasta seafood, telur gulung dan nasi goreng kimchi. Semua ini yang memasak adalah Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa membantu karena Heechan sangat rewel saat aku letakkan di kasur dorongnya.

Setelah siap aku mengambil alih Heechan di gendongan ku dan Chanyeol mulai makan. Aku merogoh tas khusus perlengkapan Heechan untuk mencari susu botol nya. Tapi tidak ku temukan sama sekali.

"Chan.. kau tidak lupa memasukkan makanan untuk Heechan kan?"

"Makanan Heechan? Kan Heechan belum boleh makan." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat ku. Dia hanya berfokus pada kimbap nya karena hanya itu yang boleh dia makan. Tentu nasi goreng kimchi nya untukku.

"Astaga Chan! Susu nya Heechan!"

"Aku masukan sayang. Cari lagi." Benar-benar lelaki satu ini. Aku langsung menjewer telinganya agar dia menoleh kearah ku.

"Ah ah ah.. sayang! Sakitt!!" Dia meronta ronta mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari telinga gajahnya itu. "Bagaimana jika aku nanti seperti gajah. Jangan menjewer lagi!"

"Aku bertanya padamu Chan! Kau sibuk pada kimbap mu. Mana botol susu Heechan!"

"Astaga.. di dalam tas sayang.. sini aku carikan." Chanyeol mengambil alih tas perlengkapan Heechan dan mulai merogohnya. "Kok tidak ada?"

"Mana Chan??"

"Yaampun.. aku meninggalkannya di mobil bersama dengan termos air hangatnya." Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju parkiran. Sedangkan aku, tertawa pelan. Namun aku kemblai memasang wajah datar ku karena kelalainnya.

"Ini botol susu nya. Astaga adikku benar-benar lapar." Chanyeol datang dengan susu Heechan dan termos air hangat. Dia langsung menyodorkan botol itu pada Heechan. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa??" Aku hanya diam dan mengambil alih botol susu dan memfokuskan pandanganku kearah Heechan. "Sayang.. kenapa hmm?" Aku tidak menjawab. Padahal dalam hati aku ingin sekali tertawa.

"Makan yah.." dia menyodorkan ku telur gulung. Namun aku hanya megalihkan mulut ku. Kudengar Chanyeol menghela napas. Lalu menarik dagu ku untuk menatap nya.

"Maafkan aku oke? Aku lupa jika susu Heechan aku pisahkan. Jadi jangan marah dan makan nasi goreng mu." Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku langsung terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol memandangku bingung.

"Muka mu sungguh lucu Chan!" Langsung saja dia menggelitik pinggang ku. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya karena Heechan ada di gendonganku. "Chan! Berhenti! Ada Heechan."

"Andai tidak ada Heechan. Kau sudah mati karena tertawa terus." Aku masih terkikik dan mengambil sendok lalu menyuapkan nasi goreng itu pada mulutku.

"Hmm.. sangat lezat. Terimakasih Chan.." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul ku dan mencium pucuk kepala ku.

"Aku mencintai mu."

TBC/NEXT?

Tengkyu ya udah review ff nista ini..

Responnya juga udah membangun aku buat ff ini lebih lagi..

Tengkyu ya..

Semoga suka chapter ini ya..

Jangan lupa review lagi

Regards, Ken.


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 3** _Pelukan mu dapat merubah segalanya_

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Aku terkejut, saat dia dengan tenang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Mengatakan jika ia ingin berbicara padaku. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, namun dia memaksa. "Ku mohon, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Dengan terpaksa aku mengiyakan permintaannya.

Kami berjalan sebentar menuju taman dekat kompleks. Mobilnya di parkirkan di depan rumahku dan memilih berjalan dengan ku. Kami memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pinggir taman. Agar tidak banyak orang yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Sebelumnya aku mau membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Dan karena itu aku datang untuk meminta maaf." Kami tidak saling pandang satu sama lain. Pandanganku kualihkan pada tempat bermain yang ramai di tengah tamann ini. Namun aku mendengarkan dengan jelas perkataannya.

"Yoonji memintaku untuk minta maaf padamu. Karena dia takut jika dia tidak bisa berteman dengan Heechan lagi."

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku saat mendengar jika Heechan hilang. Karena aku hanya memilikinya." Kudengar helaan napas pelan di sampingku. Aku menunggunya.

"Aku minta maaf, dengan bodohnya aku langsung mengajak Heechan." Setelah itu terjadilah keterdiaman diantara kami.

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakan ku?"

Aku mengreyit. Bukan. Jika kalian berpikir aku bertanya kenapa dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Namun sarat nada sedih yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar melupakan ku. Kecelakan itu tidak mungkin merenggut ingatan mu tentang ku."

Aku diam. Meskipun hati ini mulai terasa sesak, aku masih menahannya

"Aku terkejut jika kabar itu benar adanya. Kau sadar dari koma mu dan bertanya siapa diriku yang saat itu selalu mendampingi mu. Apalagi dokter mengiyakan diagnosa itu, karena benturan di kepalamu memang cukup parah."

Aku masih mendengarkannya. Ingin mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

"Aku merasa sangat terpukul sejak hari itu. Kau yang murung, kau yang selalu diam, berbeda dengan kau yang kukenal sebelumnya."

Ada sedikit penyesalan yang hinggap di hatiku. Namun kutepis begitu saja.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang asing setelah semua itu terjadi. Kau mengingat Heechan namun tidak padaku. Padahal aku ada sebelum Heechan lahir." Aku sedikit was was.

 _Apakah semua akan terbongkar?_

"Aku merasa frustasi karena aku pikir kau hanya memiliki ku waktu itu. Namun kau menolak dengan tegas bahwa aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusimu." Jujur, mata ku mulai memanas.

 _Kumohon jangan teruskan semua ini._

"Aku selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Apa ini benar-benar dirimu, atau kau hanya memakai topeng."

Aku mulai merasa gelisah.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengingat ku. Aku yang kau lihat untuk pertama kali setelah koma. Namun maafkan aku tidak berada disamping mu setelah itu. Tapi per-"

"Cukup!"

Aku harus menghentikan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak mengenal mu, dan aku juga tidak mengingatmu." Suara ku sangat lirih saat ini. Lantas aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Namun pelukan hangat dari belakangku menahan seluruh pergerakan ku.

"Aku merindukan mu sayang."

Aku diam.

Sungguh.

Dia berhasil membuat ku tak berkutik.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan semua memori kita. Aku, kau dan Heechan. Aku disini sayang. Kau masih memiliki ku. Aku masih mencintai mu."

 _Tahan Baekhyun.. dia masalalumu.. tahan air mata mu.._

"Jika kau memang ingin melakukan itu, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melakukannya? Disaat aku terpuruk dan sendiri? Disaat aku butuh seseorang untuk tempat ku bersandar dan mengadu?" Tidak ada emosi dalam perkataan ku. Hanya nada kekecewaan yang muncul dan pengungkapan isi hati ku selama ini.

Aku berbalik dan menatap tajam tepat pada manik kelamnya, "Meskipun aku kehilangan ingatan ku, seharusnya kau menemaniku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan? Kenapa kau tidak disisi ku? Seharusnya dengan gigih kau mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku. Tapi apa? Kau pergi begitu saja, kau sudah menyerah didepan. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan ini semua?!"

Dengan cepat dia memelukku lagi. Aku merasakan basah pada pipi dan pundakku. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir ku dan juga isakan dengan suara berat terdengar dari telingaku. Pelukannya semakin erat dan mampu membuat ku diam. Namun pertanyaanku tidak ada jawaban. Dia membisu.

Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak melepaskanku. Benar-benar tidak ingin aku pergi. "Lepaskan aku.." suara ku begitu lirih. Seakan aku tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk memberontak.

"Jangan.. kumohon jangan pergi." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku semakin jatuh bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Menciumi pucuk kepalaku bertubi-tubi dan menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala ku. Bau parfum nya kembali menguar di indera penciumanku. Bau yang dulu selalu aku hirup selama disisinya. Dia masih memaka jenis parfum ini. Parfum yang selalu aku pilihkan.

"Aku menunggu saat seperti ini. Memelukmu kembali dan menyalurkan rasa rindu ku. Aku sungguh merindukan mu. Kumohon sebentar saja.." Dia berulang kali mengatakan itu. Bahwa dia merindukan ku. Aku terdiam dan mata ku mulai terpejam. Aku mulai terlena atas sikapnya ini. Namun aku kembali pada alam sadar ku karena alarm ponselku berbunyi.

 _Waktunya menjemput Heechan!_

Aku tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Dia terbingung akan sikap kasarku. Tapi aku langsung pergi begitu saja menuju sekolahnya Heechan.

Di depan sekolah, kulihat Heechan keluar bersama Yoonji. Aku langsung mendekati mereka lalu menarik Heechan. "Kita harus cepat pulang."

Heechan merasa bingung, namun hanya menurutiku untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumah. Mobilnya yang terpakir di depan rumah masih terdiam manis disana.

Aku langsung menyuruh Heechan masuk kedalam rumah lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. Raut wajahnya masih bingung karena aku sedikit menyeret nya.

"Heechana.. Heechan menyayangi noona kan?" Heechan mengangguk pelan. "Noona mohon pada Heechan, jangan pernah bermain lagi bersama Yoonji." Kuliahat raut wajah Heechan sedikit terkejut lalu segera aku katakan padanya tentang apa yang aku ingin dia lakukan. "Heechan boleh bermain dengan siapapun, Heechan boleh meminta apapun pada noona, robot, eskrim, buku cerita, buku menggabar, apapun itu. Tapi Heechan harus janji, jangan pernah berteman lagi pada Yoonji."

"Kenapa noona? Yoonji anaknya baik."

"Hanya dengarkan kata noona. Heechan tidak mau berpisah dari noona kan?" Heechan mengeleng lemah. Aku tau, aku egois kali ini. Dan aku harap keegoisan ku ini tidak akan menjatuhkan aku lagi. "Janji dengan noona tidak bermain dengan Yoonji lagi?" Heechan mengangguk. "Setelah bel berbunyi, Heechan hanya perlu pulang dan tidak boleh mengiyakan permintaan Yoonji. Tidak mengiyakan tawaran apapun dari samchon Yoonji dan pulang bersama Luhan noona. Mengerti?" Heechan mengangguk lagi. Aku langsung memeluk Heechan, menciumi pucuk kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya.

 _Maafkan aku, karena egois ku Heechan mendapatkan semua ini.._

"Nah, sekarang Heechan ganti baju. Noona akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Heechan." Heechan mengangguk dan berjalan lesu ke kamarnya.

Aku tahu, dia pasti sedih aku mengengkang nya sekarang. Tapi aku pikir ini lah jalan terbaik untuk kami. Menjauh darinya agar aku tidak terjatuh lagi. Aku hanya ingin, hidup ku terlepas darinya. Tidak ada dia lagi di kehidupanku. Apapun itu dan menyangkut siapapun itu.

"Waahh.. kenapa noona masak seafood hari ini? Ini terlalu enak noona. Apa uang kita masih ada?" Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Heechan pelan.

"Masih ada sayang. Tadi noona sudah janji kan? Jika Heechan menuruti kata noona, noona akan kasih apa yang Heechan mau." Heechan lalu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Nah.. sekarang ayo makan. Noona sudah masak banyak untuk Heechan."

Aku menaruh berbagai lauk kesukaan Heechan di piringnya. Dia dengan semangat memakan masakan ku hingga mulutnya terlihat penuh. Tak ada yang spesial lagi untuk malam ini. Mungkin bagi Heechan ini spesial, karena aku jarang sekali memasak seafood untuk makan malam. Namun bagiku, tidak ada hal spesial jika hanya kami berdua yang makan bersama di meja ini, tanpa ayah dan ibu lagi.

.

.

Hari ini aku shift pagi. Saat siang hari aku pulang karena Sehun sudah datang. Sesampainya dirumah aku disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Seolah tatapannya mengajak ku ingin bicara empat mata. Kulihat Heechan sedang tidur siang di depan televisi.

Aku mengikuti Luhan ke kamar ku. Dan Luhan sudah duduk di kasur ku dengan sebuah foto di tangannya. "Apa apa?" Wajah Luhan sedikit beremosi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sepanjang jalan, Heechan mencoba mengacuhkan Yoonji. Hingga sampai di depan rumah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara pada Yoonji. Samchonnya juga sedikit keheranan karena perubahan sikap Heechan pada Yoonji. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Heechan berubah. Akhirnya dengan segala jurus ku, Heechan mau berbicara apa yang kau minta padanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Menjauhkan Heechan dan Yoonji karena keegoisan mu?"

Aku menghela napas. Luhan belum tahu semuanya. "Kau tidak tahu semuanya Lu.."

"Aku tahu semuanya Baek!" Luhan berteriak, "Aku tahu jika samchonnya Yoonji adalah masa lalu mu. Dan foto ini menjawab semuanya."

Aku terkejut. Sebuah foto yang selama ini aku simpan baik-baik di gudang. Tidak ada orang yang tau foto itu. Itu foto kami saat masih sekolah. Saat kami menghabiskan makan siang kami dan dia mencuri ciuman pertama ku. Foto itu hanya ada dua, aku dan dia saja yang punya. Dan milikku tersimpan rapi di gudang yang aku jamin benda itu tidak bisa di jangkau.

"Bagimana bisa?"

"Setelah menidurkan Heechan aku keluar rumah, awalnya berniat pulang untuk mengambil tugasku. Tapi samchonnya Yoonji datang dan menjelaskan semua. Dia juga menebak, dibalik berubah sifatnya Heechan ada campur tanganmu. Dan aku membenarkan semua itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan setelahnya?"

Aku menatap Luhan, sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Dia masih bisa memaafkan mu." Ada sedikit rasa berdenyut di hati ku. "Dia memaafkan mu, dan mencoba mengatakan pada Yoonji jika Heechan tidak ingin di ganggu. Apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Kau tega membuat adikmu terkengkang?"

"Itu yang terbaik Lu.." aku hanya pasrah. Aku berjalan ke lemariku dan mengganti baju ku.

"Tapi itu tidak baik untuk Heechan."

"Heechan bisa berteman dengan yang lain. Temannya tidak hanya Yoonji saja."

"Baek.."

"Kumohon Lu.. aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia berada disekitar adikku lagi. Apapun yang menyangkut dia, aku harap tidak akan mendekati ku ataupun Heechan." Aku berbalik dan menangkap wajah kecewa Luhan.

"Apa ingatan mu benar-benar hilang?" Ada keraguan yang dari tatapan Luhan. "Jawab aku Baek. Apa kau benar-benar hilang ingatan tentangnya?"

 _Haruskah aku menjawabnya?_

"Ya." wajah Luhan berubah drastis. "Maka dari itu, aku juga ingin menghilangkan apapun dia di kehidupanku." Tatapan Luhan tersirat rasa tidak percaya. Tapi ketahuilah, aku yang mengatakan ini juga merasa aneh di hati kecil ku.

"Kau keterlaluan Baek." Luhan keluar dari kamar ku. Meninggalkan selembar foto lama di atas kasur ku. Aku mendekatinya lalu mengambil foto itu. Foto yang berisikan aku dan dia yang masih sangat muda. Entah mengapa mata ku mengabur. Dan satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi ku.

.

.

"Chan.. makan makanan mu. Percuma saja aku memasakkannya." Aku dan Chanyeol duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Ini waktu istirahat siang, dan kami memuruskan makan siang disini.

"Chan!" Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum pelan kearahku.

"Baiklah sayang. Tapi suapi aku." Dia membuka mulutnya menunggu ku untuk menyuapinya.

"Tidak mau! Kau punya dua tangan yang besar dan percuma saja tidak di gunakan!" Chanyeol mengubah mimik nya cemberut. Bibir tebal nya mengerucut dan tangannya hanya asik memainkan ponsel.

Jika begini aku lah yang harus mengalah.

Kuambil satu tusuk tteobokki dan mengarahkan kemulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya dan masih terfokus pada pondelnya.

"Chan.."

"Hmm.." Dia mengacuhkan ku. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku menarik dagunya agar dia menatap ku. Benar wajahnya menatapku, tapi mata bulatnya sama sekali tidak tertuju kearah ku.

Cup.

Aku mengecup pipinya dan sukses membuatnya terbelalak. Ingin sekali aku menertawakannya tapi sekarang aku masih dalam mode membujuknya.

"Makan hm.. aku sudah susah-susah membuatkan mu bekal. Aku rela harus bagun pagi dan meminta tolong ibu mengajari ku. Tapi yang minta bekal tidak mau makan sama sekali." Ku buat sedemikian rupa wajah ku kecewa padanya.

Itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Tapi saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajah ku dan awalnya ingin mengatakan apapun yang dapat merayunya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku disusul dengan suara jepretan kamera.

Langsung saja aku menutup bibir ku dan membulatkan mataku melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa lepas setelah itu dan langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanan yang aku bawa.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meihatku sambil menyuapkan lagi makanannya. "Ini sangat enak sayang. Aku menyesal tadi sempat menolak."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Aku memukulnya setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Ngomong-ngomong itu first kiss ku.

"Aw..aw.. sakit sayang!" Aku berhenti memukulnya. Dia meringis pelan sambil memegang lengannya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan pacar mu. Lenganku sakit tauu."

"Tapi tidak juga menncium bibir ku bodoh! Dasar telinga yoda! Gajah afrika jelek!" Aku memukulnya lagi. Tapi tangan ku ditangkap tangan besarnya. Lalu dia memandang wajah ku lekat.

"Itu first kiss mu kan? Sudah jangan malu sayang. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan itu."

 _Blusshh.._

Doakan semoga wajah ku tidak semerah tomat busuk.

"Sekarang makan makanan mu, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan juga mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutku. Chanyeol juga mengulurkan tteobokki dan aku memakannya.

"Sayang?"

"Hmm?" Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Besok kau ada waktu?" Aku mengangguk dan masih mengisi mulutku dengan makanan enak. "Gimana kalau kita jalan jalan? Ada pasar malam di tengah kota. Ajak Heechan juga. Aku ingin membelinya baju baru."

"Akan ku usahakan kalau masalah mengajak Heechan. Takutku besok ayah dan ibu pergi." Chanyeol membalas perkataanku dengan ciuman di pipi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." Dia menarik tubuhku lalu memeluknya serta menghujani kepalaku dengan kecupan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Chan."

.

.

"Astaga sayang! Maafkan akuu.." Chanyeol langsung memelukku yang saat itu kedinginan. Menyalurkan kehangatan lewat pelukan badan besarnya. Angin malam musim gugur sungguh paling menakutkan bagiku. Mereka benar-benar dapat membuatku mati membeku saat ini.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol hampir melupakan rencana kami untuk pergi ke pasar malam.

Awalnya aku memang berniat berangkat duluan, karena tempat pasar malam itu berada di tengah-tengah antara daerah rumah ku dan daerah rumahnya Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol karena harus putar balik jika menghampiri ku duluan. Dan Chanyeol menyetujui itu.

Saat pulang sekolah kita tidak pulang bersama. Chanyeol ada latihan basket untuk pertandingan final nya. Aku memaklumi juga. Karena jika terus-terus bersama Chanyeol, kadang aku juga gampang bosan. Namun dia masih mengingatkan untuk bertemu di taman kota pukul empat sore.

Dan terkutuklah otak Chanyeol yang besar sebesar mata bulatnya!

Hampir tiga jam aku duduk membeku di bangku taman kota. Yah meskipun jaket dan sweter tebalku sudah terpasang, aku kan tidak menyukai dingin.

Dan bersyukurlah hanya aku yang mati membeku, karena aku tidak jadi mengajak Heechan.

Kalian juga boleh mengatakan bodoh padaku, aku tidak akan marah. Aku tahu dan aku sadar kalau aku sangat-sangat bodoh masih menunggunya di balik tiupan angin musim gugur.

"Ayo kita berteduh.." Chanyeol masih memelukku dan menuntunku masuk di cafe terdekat.

Dia memesankan ku susu coklat hangat dan semangkok sup. Setelah kita duduk berdampingan, Chanyeol masih terus meniup kedua tangan ku. Serta kedua tangannya di gesekkan lalu di temmpelkan pada pipiku. Tak lupa dia memakaikan ku hoodienya yang super besar.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sana jika tahu aku tidak datang dalam satu jam?! Lihatlah, badan mu membeku! Untung Heechan tidak ikut."

Oh well! Seharusnya aku yang marah disini. Tapi dengan seribu sayang aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus hakpido ku karena badanku yang menggigil. Bersyukurlah kau Park!

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan akuu.." Chanyeol lalu memelukku, memasukkan ku dalam dekapannya. Dia menciumi pucuk kepala ku dan tetap membuatku hangat dengan mengelus punggung ku.

Pesanan kami datang, dan Chanyeol menyuruhku menghabiskan semua nya. Dengan cepat semua habis lalu badan ku menghangat. Meskipun tahu jika badanku sudah tidak menggigil lagi, Chanyeol masih setia memelukku.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah Chan.. aku tidak apa-apa." Well.. hampir semua amarah ku menghilang saat ini. Bagaimana bisa marah, jika dia terus memelukku dan menciumi puncak kepalaku. Lalu meminta maaf terus tidak ada berhentinya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kau hampir mati kedinginan! Kau seharusnya berteduh sayang, cari kafe dan pesan minuman hangat. Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di sana selama tiga jam? Sungguh beruntung kau tidak membawa Heechan."

"Meskipun aku mengajak Heechan, aku juga akan menunggu mu di cafe." Aku mencebikkan bibirku. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disana? Kau bisa berteduh kan?" Suara Chanyeol melemah, yah tidak setinggi tadi saat memarahi ku.

"Baterai ponsel ku habis. Dan kita berjanji bertemu di sana. Awalnya aku sudah berteduh di penjual odeng. Tapi saat ingin memberitahumu, ponsel ku mati. Maka dari itu, aku kembali kesana lagi dan menunggumu. Tapi kau tidak juga datang." Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan masih memelukku. "Lalu, kenapa kau melupakan rencana hari ini? Seharusnya aku yang marah tau!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sebentar, lalu kembali menciumi kepala ku. "Maaf, aku kelelahan setelah latihan basket. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh ibu untuk membangunkanku nanti. Tapi ibu dan ayah pergi. Jadi tidak ada yang membangunkanku."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan semakin melesakkan wajah ku di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Its okay. Kita bisa jalan-jalan lain waktu."

Aku tahu dia terseyum lagi, meskipun aku menutup mataku di dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

"Hei.. ayo bangun dan makan buburmu,hmm. Lalu minum obatnya." Aku terbangun setelah suara Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran ku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kemarin malam badan ku menggigil kembali dan kepala ku sangat pusing. Seluruh badan ku terasa panas padahal aku sudah mencoba menaikkan suhu AC ku, tetapi setelah itu badan ku mulai menggigil. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Hingga aku kembali tertidur lagi dan sekarang Chanyeol ada dirumahku.

Aku bangun dibantu oleh Chanyeol agar dapat duduk bersandar di headbed. Chanyeol dengan telaten menyuapi ku bubur hangat. Sampai suapan kelima aku menolak.

"Ayo sayang.. tinggal sedikit." Tetap saja aku menolak. Lidah ku terasa pahit dan kepala ku terus berputar. "Baiklah.. tapi minum obatmu."

"Susu.."

Yah.. memang aku tidak bisa minum obat tanpa susu. Rasa pahit obat akan membuatku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Apalagi sekarang lidah ku juga ikut terasa pahit.

"Ini susu mu dan ini obat mu." Dan beruntung Chanyeol mengerti kebiasaan ku. Kuminum pelan obat itu dengan susu. Setelah selesai langsung saja aku kembali merebahkan diriku dan terlelap.

Aku tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa yang pastinya sudah malam. Aku terusik dengan benda berat di pinggang ku. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan meraba benda yang menumpu pinggang ku. Tapi yang kudapati pertama kali adalah dada bidang berkaos basket dan sebuah tangan memelukku. Tapi ku acuhkan dan kembali menelusukkan kepalaku di dada bidang itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Aku mengenal wangi parfum ini. Parfum favorit ku tentu saja. Hanya heran saja dia masih ada di kamarku.

"Kau benar-benat tidak ingin bangun?" Mungkin Chanyeol juga terusik dengan pergerakanku.

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin tidur lagi?"

"Hmm.."

"Badan mu sudah baikkan?"

"Hmm.."

"Baiklah. Akan kuambil kan makan. Kau hanya makan sedikit tadi." Chanyeol akan beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur ku, namun aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku. "Baekhyunn.."

"Kembalilah tidur Chaan.. aku tahu kau lelah. Tidur dan temani aku."

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, mencium pucuk kepalaku lalu kembali memelukku. "Baiklah sayang.. tapi sebentar lagi kau harus makan."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali terlelap sebentar. Hingga suara tangisan Heechan kembali membangunkan ku dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunna.. Heechan merindukanmu." Ibu dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar ku dengan membawa Heechan di gendongannya. "Hanya selama 12 jam Heechan tidak menggedongmu, dia sangat rewel sekali. Digendong ibu tidak mau, ayah juga. Terlebih Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak mau."

Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dari tidur ku, mengambil alih Heechan dan menidurkannya diantara aku dan Chanyeol. Awalnya dia menangis, lalu terdiam saat melihat ku.

"Dia sangat rewel tadi. Aku, ayah dan ibu bingung mengurusnya." Chanyeol bermain dengan tangan mungil Heechan, membuat Heechan tertawa.

Kulihat Heechan menepuk keningku pelan. Dan aku meraba keningku, merasakan sesuatu yang melekat disana. "Ku pasangkan byebye fever. Karena aku harus pergi latihan tadi dan tidak bisa mengompres mu selalu. Ibu dan ayah sedang membujuk Heechan tadi." Aku mengangguk dan melepas plester penurun panas itu karena badan ku sudah terasa lebih baik.

"Kuambilkan makan ya.. sedari tadi pagi kau hanya makan beberapa sendok." Aku hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol kekuar kamar.

Aku mengambil badan Heechan agar tiduran di pangkuan ku. Lalu bermain bersamanya hingga dia tertawa. Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan nampan berisikan semangkok sup ayam. Kalau di cium dari baunya, ini pasti buatan dia sendiri.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengambil alih Heecan dari pangkuan ku. Baru saja ingin menggendong, Heechan sudah menangis tak karuan. "Sshhh... Shhhh.." Terpaksa deh aku harus menenangkannya.

"Kenapa hmm? Noona biar makan dulu. Heechan dengan Chanyeol hyung." Heechan menatap ku dengan puppy eyesnya. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Dia benar-benar membenci ku." Aku melihat Chanyeol yang mencebik kan pipinya. "Karena aku kau sakit, makanya dia tidak mau aku gendong."

Aku terkikik pelan dan menciumi pipi Heechan. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih memasang muka sedihnya. Refleks, aku juga mencium pipi Chanyeol. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Heechan berubah, dia menjulurkan tanganya kearah Chanyeol. Dengan bingung Chanyeol menggendong Heechan. Tiba-tiba, Heechan menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya.

Aku dan tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan perlakuan Heechan. "Heechan tidak marah lagi sama hyung?" Heechan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gelengan, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eiii.. kau mengejekku hmm?" Langsung saja Chanyeol memeberi Heechan hujan ciuman. Membuat Heechan tertawa dan berulang kali menepuk kepala Chanyeol meminta berhenti.

Setelah puas bermain dengan Heechan, Chanyeol memberiku nampan tadi, menyuruhku makan. Aku makan dengan pelan, dengan di suguhi pandangan Chanyeol bermain terus bersama Heechan.

Hingga makanan ku habis, mereka berdua masih tertawa bersama. Chanyeol menyadari jika makanan ku habis, lalu memberikan Heechan padaku dan dia mengembalikan nampan tadi kebawah.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan turun dengan Heechan di gendongan ku. Aku lihat ayah sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah dan ibu sedang memoto g sayuran di meja makan. Kulihat Chanyeol masih berkutik di wastafel. Aku berjalan menuju ayah dan mencium pipinya. Juga berjalan kearah ibu mencium pipinya juga.

Aku mendudukkan badanku di kursi makan sebelah ibu. Dia menelus kepala ku lalu mengecek suhu badanku lewat leher. "Sudah turun panas mu." Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat ibu memotong sayurnya kembali.

"Berikan Heechan pada ayah. Kamu kembali lah ke kamar. Mandi lalu istirahat lagi. Biar Chanyeol bisa pulang." Aku terkejut jika Chanyeol tidak pulang.

"Chanyeol seharian di rumah?" Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Ibu tidak menyuruhnya pulang?"

"Bagaimana bisa ibu menyuruhnya pulang, jika dia sangat khawatir karena mu." Aku mendengus kesal. Kebiasaan jelek si caplang Park. Khawatir berlebihan!

"Dia rela membolos dan hanya pergi selama sepuluh menit dan kembali lagi. Hampir seharian dia menunggumu dan rutin mengganti kompresmu."

Kulihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot di sebrang meja makan. "Dan kupastikan kau belum mandi Park."

Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan. "Tapi sedari tadi kau terus memelukku meskipun aku belom mandi."

"Cepat mandi Park!"

"Mandiin.." Kumat deh idiotnya.

"Sana mandi sama Heechan!" Aku menaruh Heechan pada ayah. Dan kembali berjalan kekamarku.

Aku berdiri diatas balkon memandangi gemerlap malam dari atas rumahku. Lalu ada selimut tersampir di bahu ku dan pelukan hangat dari belakanh tubuhku. "Kau baru sembuh sayang.. nanti kau kedinginan."

"Kan ada kamu yang jagain aku." Aku mencium pipi Chanyeol dari samping.

"Ya ya ya.. terserah tuan putri." Aku tertawa pelan dan membalikkan badanku untuk memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Chan.." Lalu mencium pipinya.

"Maafkan aku,hmm? Karena aku kau sakit." Dia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan terus menciumi kepala ku.

"Its okay jika saat aku bangun kau yang ada disampingku." Kudengar kekehannya yang menggema di dada bidangnya.

"Siapa tadi yang mengatakan aku bau hm?"

"Aku membencimu Park!"

Di tertawa dan menciumi pucuk kepala ku lagi, "Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun."

.

.

TBC/NEXT?

Tengkyu bangetttt yang sudah mendukung ff nista ini

terutama yang sudah mereview juga..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa**

Dan maaf jika ada yang belum kesebut, mungkin review nya ngga masuk..

Dan aku apdate pas hari ultah nya baek biar kalian makin kobam setelah semua postingan ceye sama baek!!!

Yalorrdd kenapa itu ceye elus elus standee nya baekhyun?? ada makna kah di elus elus gitu trus di selimutin juga??

baek jugaa ahh!! ngapain pake uploud naked segalaaa???? habis naena yah sama ceye?? kado terindah banget yak..

stop! aing makin kobam:')))))))))))

Tengkyu semua ya, yang udah dengerin bacotan ku juga,

Regards, Ken.


	4. Chapter 4

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **Chapter 4** _Semua sudah terbongkar_

"Noona.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Aku dan Heechan sedang berada di ruang tamu. Aku berjanji pada nya malam ini akan menemaninya belajar.

"Ada apa hm? Heechan mau tanya apa?" Wajah Heechan sedikit agak ragu untuk mengatakan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi Heechan takut noona marah."

Aku tersenyum pada Heechan dan mengelus kepalanya, "Tanyakan pada noona. Heechan mau tanya apa?"

Heechan pergi berlari kekamar. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah foto di tangannya. Aku tidak tahu foto apa itu, karena Heechan menutupinya.

"Janji noona tidak marah?" Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa pamannya Yoonji ada di foto ini noona?"

Aku terkejut saat Heechan menunjukkan foto itu. Didalam foto itu ada aku, dia dan Heechan. Heechan yang masih berumur satu tahun berada di gendongannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dia sekolah tadi, atau saat dia pulang sekolah. Siapa yang berani menunjukkan foto itu pada Heechan?

Aku mencoba menahan emosi ku, karena aku berjanji pada Heechan untuk tidak marah. "Bagaimana Heechan mendapatkan foto ini??"

"Saat pulang sekolah tadi, paman Yoonji mengajakku bermain. Awalnya Heechan menolak, tapi paman Yoonji menunjukkan ini pada Heechan dan bilang jika Heechan adik kesayangan pamannya Yoonji. Dan setelah itu pamannya Yoonji bercerita semua. Dia juga menunjukkan beberapa foto ayah, ibu, noona dan pamannya Yoonji, serta aku yang di gendong pamannya Yoonji."

Aku terdiam, masih mencoba mendengar pemjelasan Heechan. "Heechan semula tidak percaya, namun Heechan membuka buku album kita dan mencocokan bayi di situ dengan Heechan yang ada di album foto. Tapi itu mirip. Di foto itu memang Heechan."

Aku memang berfirasat, semua ini akan terbongkar. Aku pikir, aku sudah menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang akan tahu.

"Noona tidak marah kan?" Aku menghela napas dalam. Mencoba tersenyum pada Heechan.

"Tidak. Noona tidak marah."

"Jadi, Heechan boleh bermain bersama Yoonji lagi?? Kata pamannya Yoonji, jika noona tidak marah saat menunjukkan foto ini, Heechan bisa bermain dengan Yoonji lagi."

 _Apa benar aku terlalu mengengkangnya?_

"Hmm.. Heechan boleh bermain dengan Yoonji lagi." Heechan terlihat senang, lalu kembali fokus pada buku pelajarannya.

Aku melirik sebentar pada foto itu. Kebahagian yang dulu pernah aku rasakan. Sebelum sesuatu melenyapkan semuanya. Jujur aku sudah berdamai dengan semua ini. Tapi akal sehat ku yang merubah semuanya. Aku mencoba egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan jadilah orang di sekitarku yang menjadi korbannya.

"Noona.." aku terkejut saat Heechan memanggilku. "Noona kenapa tidak bersama dengan samchonnya Yoonji lagi?"

"Apa Heechan ingin mendengarkan cerita noona??"

.

.

"Kau akan pergi ke luar negri?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Haruskah besok??" Wajah Chanyeol sangat menyesal saat ini. "Lalu aku bagaimana? Kau berjanji akan kuliah di sini. Kita akan masuk ke jurusan bisnis bersama."

"Maafkan aku sayang.. ayah memintaku untuk belajar di New York. Aku janji, aku akan datang saat liburan nanti."

"Chann.." Air mata ku mulai menumpuk tapi aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

"Sayang.. aku janji, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan studi ku, dan berkumpul bersama mu dan Heechan lagi. Kau mau menunggu ku kan??" Awalnya aku menatap nya dengan tajam seolah ingin menolak semua ini. Ayolah.. empat tahun dia disana. Siapa yang mau ditinggal seseorang yang kau cintai selama empat tahun di sebrang benua. Tapi aku mencoba memahaminya. Aku menunduk dan menganggukkan kepala ku.

"Maafkan akuu.. aku janji, aku akan pulang saat liburan dan natal. Jadi kita bisa merayakannya bersama." Dia memelukku. Menghunjani kepala ku dengan ciumannya.

Tapi di dalam pelukannya aku menangis, dia akan pergi besok. Dan hanya hari ini tersisa beberapa jam sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. "Sshh sshh.. jangan menangis. Aku mohon.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu kalau begini."

Aku masih menangis di pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat dan mencoba mengingat pelukan hangatnya ini. Mencium aroma parfum yang kusukai dan mengingat semuanya.

Chanyeol masih menepuk pelan punggungku. Dan menenangkanku agar berhenti menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku akan menabgis lagi nantinya. Chanyeol ku akan pergi. Yah meskipun kita masih bisa berhubungan. Tapi tak ada dia semua seperti berbeda.

.

.

Tepat satu tahun Chanyeol kuliah keluar negeri. Dan selama itu, dia hanya pulang satu kali juga dan hanya mengunjungi sebentar. Natal dia tidak datang. Dia hanya mengirim kado untuk ku dan Heechan. Aku hanya merayakan natal bersama keluarga ku.

Hari ini aku pergi kuliah. Yah sedikit membosankan karena tidak ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang cerewet, Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kata kata puitis, dan segala Chanyeol yang idiot.

Setelah selesai kuliah aku berencana pergi ke cafe dekat kampus, yah menghabiskan waktu kosong ku dengan minuman berkafein.

Tapi saat berjalan keluar kampus, ada seseorang berbaju hitam menghadangku. Awalnya aku menyingkir, tapi dia masih tetap menghadangku.

"Maaf pak, ada apa ya? Saya mau lewat."

"Kau benar Byun Baekhyun kan?" Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku sedikit takut untuk mengakui namaku. Tapi pria itu langsung menarikku, tapi aku meronta.

"Jangan memberontak nona, jika nona tidak ingin melihat Tuan Muda lagi." Aku berjengkit pelan.

Tuan Muda?

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mengajak mu berbicara tentang Tuan Muda Chanyeol." Penasaranku membuat tubuh ku gampang di tarik oleh pria tadi. Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam legam yang aku pikir harga nya bisa setinggi langit.

Aku masuk mobil itu dengan seseorang berwibawa sudah duduk disana. "Kau pasti bertanya apa yang ingin aku katakan kan?"

Aku hanya diam tidak berani menatap pria ini, yang aku yakini dia adalah ayah Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi anakku. Karena mu anakku mau melakukan hukumannya untuk belajar ke luar negri. Dia lebih memilih hukumannya bertahun-tahun daripada melakukan apa yang dapat membuatnya sukses dalam sekejap. Dan kau tau alasan dia menanggung hukumannya?"

Aku hanya diam. Awalnya terkejut, tapi aku hanya membunyikannya.

"Dia lebih memilihmu gadis biasa, daripada gadis beretika baik yang ingin ku kenal kan padanya. Jika dia mau mengencani gadis itu, aku jamin dia langsung melesat menjadi seseorang yang sukses dalam bisnisnya. Dia tidak perlu keluar negeri hanya untuk memimpin perusahanku."

Air mata ku mulai menumpuk. Dan tanganku sudah menggenggam erat sweater babyblue yang ku pakai. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya Chanyeol benar-benar menancap tepat di hati ku. Apakah ini alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempertemukanku dengan keluarga nya? Apakah semua yang dia katakan jika keluarganya sangat baik dan akan menyukai ku adalah kebohongan?

"Aku hanya ingin bernego dengan mu. Tinggalkan Chanyeol, maka kau masih melihatnya dengan kedua matamu. Tapi jika tidak, jangan harap Chanyeol mau melihat mu lagi."

Aku kalut dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa ayah Chanyeol memberiku tawaran seperti itu.

Tapi aku berpikir lebih dewasa lagi. Jika memang Chanyeol mau menerima hukuman itu, sama seperti dia sedang memperjuangkan ku saat ini. Aku tahu, Chanyeol pasti sudah memikirkan semua resiko nya. Dan sekarang waktu ku untuk memperjuangkan hubunganku.

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Maaf sebelumnya tuan, aku tahu aku bukan gadis yang di beri pelajaran beretika baik. Ayah ibu ku juga bukan seseorang yang dapat memberiku pelajaran seperti itu. Tapi aku dididik oleh orang tua ku dengan segela jerih payah mereka. Dan, soal hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku bukan gadis baik yang dapat menjamin kehidupan Chanyeol. Tapi aku mencoba, membahagiakan Chanyeol dengan caraku sendiri. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan, saya tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja. Karena disana dia berjuang untukku, maka dari itu, disini aku berjuang untuknya."

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu aku langsung keluar dari mobil itu. Menyetop taksi dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

"Baekhyun sayang.. maafkan ayah dan ibu sebelumnya." Aku duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Menggendong Heechan dan orang tuaku duduk disebelahku. "Kita harus pindah nak. Kita akan pulang ke Busan, kerumah nenek. Kita akan memulai demua dari awal disana. Maafkan ayah nak."

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi. Bisnis ayah bangkrut, semua aset milik ayah disita dan besok kita harus pindah ke busan. Aku terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari perkuliahan ku. Dan meninggalkan semua kenangan ku dirumah ini.

"Its okay ayah. Baekhyun tahu, semua pasti ada pelajaran yang dapat kita petik. Mungkin Tuhan ingin keluarga kita hidup sederhana. Apalagi rumah nenek tidak buruk. Aku akan bekerja nanti membantu ayah dan ibu."

Ibu yang sedang duduk disamping ku menangis dan memelukku. Ayah hanya mengusak kepala ku dan mencium pipi Heechan.

Ting ding dong..

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Awalnya ingin aku yang membukakan, tapi ayah duluan yang yang pergi ke depan. Tak lama ayah kembali dengan sebuah undangan di tangannya. Aku mengreyit, wajah ayah nampak sangat sedih. Ayah memberikanku undangan itu. Aku memberikan Heechan pada ibu sebelum menerima undangan itu. Aku langsung membaca nya dan langsung terkaget dengan nama yang tercantum disana.

 **Park Chanyeol x Kim Seulgi**

 **Engagement**

Seseorang tolong katakan padaku tentang kebohongan semua ini!

Aku langsung membuka undangan itu dan melihat kapan pertunangan itu dilaksanakan.

Besok.

Pertunangannya dilaksanakan besok.

Apa yang terjadi?

Bagaimana bisa??

Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponsel ku, menjoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun semua panggilanku teralihkan ke spam. Aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali kali dengan air mata ku yang menumpuk.

Aku tahu semua ini adalah bohong.

Chanyeol hanya mencintaiku.

Tapi semua hanya sia-sia. Tidak ada kepastian dari Chanyeol. Ataupun pembelaan Chanyeol tentang hubunganku. Semua sirna.

Aku, ayah ibu serta Heechan sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Busan. Kami mempercepat kepindahan kami. Hanya mobil ini dan beberapa barang penting yang tersisa. Aku sudah merelakan semuanya. Kehidupan bahagia ku, semua kenangan terindah ku, dan juga orang yang ku cintai. Semua sudah kutinggalkan disana, dirumah lama ku.

Semalaman aku menangis. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada kepastian dari orang yang kucintai. Dia sama sekali tidak memperjuangkanku. Padahal aku disini berjuang hingga rela membuat keluarga ku menderita. Dan semua itu membuatku sadar. Aku bukan orang yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

Aku memutuskan,

Aku akan melupakannya.

 **Braakkkk!!**

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Hanya merasakan semua tubuh ku terbanting. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan seakan dunia berputar. Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku pada Heechan yang ada di gendonganku. Dia masih tertidur pulas dengan raut lucunya di rangkulanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, setelah itu hanya gelap yang aku ingat.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke mata ku. Apa yang kulihat saat ini hanya lah langit-langit putih dan sebuah lampu pijar. Kepalaku sedikit pening dan aku memaksakan tangannku bergerak.

Namun tanganku terasa kebas. Ada beban yang menimpa tanganku. Aku mencoba menoleh melihat ke sampingku. Aku mendapati sebuah kepala yang sedang meniduri kepala ku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. Orang itu sedikit terusik dengan pergerakan tanganku. Dia terkejut melihat ku terbangun dan langsung memeluk badanku.

Dia seorang laki-laki, memiliki tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Di sekitar mata bulatnya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan dan bajunya sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Astaga kau bangun sayang.. akhirnya.. sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter." Aku menahan tangannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan suara ku.

"S-si-a.."

Dia tersenyum dan mencoba membuat ku berhenti bicara. Dia mencium keningku dan tersenyum, mengelus pelan kepala ku. "Sudah.. jangan banyak bicara."

Tapi aku menggeleng lemah. Aku kembali mencoba mengeluarkan suara ku. "K-kau.. s-si-apa?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, dia membulatkan matanya. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganku terasa melemah.

"Baek.."

Aku linglung. Siapa pria ini?

"Kau siapa?" Kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku. Namun satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulatnya yang menjadi jawabanku.

TBC/NEXT?

Tengkyu yang udah review ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	5. Chapter 5

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 5** _Keputusan bodoh yang kuambil?_

"Baek.. hari ini kau masak apa?" Aku menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Hanya sup ayam. Heechan memintanya tadi pagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memperbolehkan Heechan main dengan Yoonji lagi?" Aku mengangguk pelan saat Luhan menanyaiku.

"Kenapa?" Aku berhenti mengiris sayuran dan menghembuskan napas.

"Semua sudah terbongkar Lu.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia memberikan Heechan foto lama kami dan Heechan menanyakan padaku."

"Lalu kau menjelaskan semua nya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak semua, hanya kisah-kisah bahagia ku saat dia masih di sampingku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak amnesia?"

Aku menoleh sebentar dan menggelengkan kepala ku. "Aku masih amnesia. Aku tahu semua nya karena ada buku diary dimana tertulis semua kenanganku. Aku masih tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku kecelakaan atau pun saat saat dimana aku bersamanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengingat Heechan??"

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ada beberapa ingatan ku hilang." Akumengreyitkan dahi ku, membongkar semua ingatanku. "Aku masih mengingat wajah ayah dan ibu serta Heechan. Lagipula ingatan tentang Heechan pun seperti terpotong-potong. Tapi sama sekali tidak untuknya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau saat dia mencoba berada disisi mu saat sadar setelah koma??"

"Aku ingin dia sisi ku saat itu. Tapi setelah orang itu datang, dia menghancurkan semua nya. Dan aku menyadari, keputusan yang kuambil saat itu adalah keputusan bodoh yang selama ini ku pilih."

.

.

"Aku harus pulang, tapi aku janji aku akan datang. Kau jangan khawatir, Heechan ada diruangan anak-anak. Dia tidak rewel. Nanti saat makan malam. Aku akan mengajaknya." Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Aku hanya menurut dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Beruntung Heechan tidak apa-apa, dia juga tidak rewel.

Lelaki itu lalu pergi keluar dari ruang inapku setelah mengecup keningku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku hanya berbaring di ranjangku karena memang aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kata dokter tubuhku memang sedang mati rasa karena selama empat minggu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Awalnya aku ingin memejamkan mataku, sebelum seorang pria yang tidak aku kenal masuk ke ruanganku dan membawa Heechan di gendongannya. Dan juga ada seorang wanita mengikuti pria itu.

Aku langsung terbangun dan duduk, tangan ku ulurkan, ingin mengambil Heechan, namun pria itu tidak memberikan.

"Kau rindu adikmu,hm??" Pria itu menatap jijik pada adikku yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tuan tolong berikan adikku." Aku sedikit merasa takut saat Heechan mulai bertingkah tidak nyaman di gendongannya.

"Kau khawatir dengan adikmu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Aku terkejut saat wanita itu mencubit paha adikku dan membuatnya menangis.

"Apa mau kalian?" Aku mendesis, mencoba tidak menangis karena Heechan.

"Hanya jauhi Chanyeol dan hidup kalian akan aman."

 _Chanyeol? Siapa dia? Ataukah.._

"Kau pasti bertanya kan siapa Chanyeol. Akan ku beritahu. Chanyeol adalah tunanganku, dia adalah lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku. Jika kau bisa pergi jauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Akan ku jamin adik mu ini akan selamat."

Aku menahan emosi ku. Mencoba meredakannya cuma sebentar. Kepala ku terasa pening. Namun aku mencoba mengontrol pandanganku. Setelah rasa sesak di dada ku hilang, aku mendongak dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Kembalikan adikku dan kalian akan mendapat imbalannya." Mereka berdua tersenyum dan memberikan adikku dalam pangkuan ku. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dengan senyum puas di bibir mereka.

Aku menangis saat pintu itu tertutup. Memeluk Heechan dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya berharap apa yang aku pilih saat ini benar dan akan terus benar. Agar tidak ada satu pun pihak yang tersakiti.

.

.

Kata pengacara ku, rumah ini di balik nama atas diriku kembali. Rumah lama ku dan semua nya. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang terjadi.

Aku pulih dari perawatan ku. Cuma butuh beberapa hari saja untuk melatih otot-otot kaki untuk bekerja lagi. Dan sekarang aku dapat menggendong Heechan. Setelah malam itu, dia tidak kembali seperti janji nya. Maka dari itu secepat mungkin aku bisa pulang dan menjauhinya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku melihat sekitar. Tidak banyak berubah dari potongan-potongan ingatanku. Beberapa lukisan favorit ayah masih terpajang rapi di dinding ruang tamu. Vas vas berukiran cantik milik ibu juga masih menghiasi setiap sudut rumah.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Tak banyak berubah, hanya ada beberapa baju lama yang masih ada. Aku menuju kamar Heechan dan menaruh Heechan di kasur dorongnya karena dia sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Pengacara ku masih menjelaskan semua. Dari pakaian ku dan segala macam benda di rumah ini. Yang pasti aku tangkap, jika rumah dan segala isinya menjadi milikku lagi. Pengacaraku tidak menjelaskan segala sebab dan akibat kembalinya rumahku. Dia juga memberi ku sebuah kartu atm dan mengatakan jika uang yang akan di transfer ke dalam atm itu adalah asuransi dari orang tua ku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengantar pengacara ku keluar. Setelah itu aku menuju kamar ku dan membuka beberapa kardus yang ada di dekat dinding. Ada beberapa buku bacaan, baju-baju lamaku dan boneka. Dan terakhir di kardus sedikit sedang, aku menemukan berbagai foto, pigura, buku catatan dan benda-benda lucu lainnya.

Aku menemukan foto ku dan keluarga ku, foto ku dan Heechan, foto Heechan saat masih bayi, dan terakhir aku menemukan foto ku dengan dia. Ada banyak sekali foto ku dan dia di kardus ini. Di foto-foto itu seperti kami berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mengabadikannya.

Aku beralih pada sebuah buku catatan bewarna biru pastel. Aku membukanya dan membaca sekilas-sekilas tulisan disana. Dan aku menemukan sebuah undangan di halaman terakhir. Sebuah undangan pertunangan.

Dan tanggal yang tercatat disana, adalah tanggal dimana aku kecelakaan.

Dan nama yang tertulis disana, adalah nama seseorang yang aku lihat pertama kali setelah aku sadar.

Yang terakhir, di lembar itu hanya tertulis, "Aku mencintaimu." Dengan undangan itu terselip disana.

Entah kenapa, air mata ku tiba-tiba menetes melihat ini. Aku tidak yakin kenapa hati ku merasa sesak. Aku mencoba membuka lembar sebelumnya. Ada sebuah tulisan panjang, tertulis rapi disana.

 ** _Untuk Park Idiot Chanyeol._**

 ** _Aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindumu hingga aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu. Aku tahu, kau benar-benar mencintaiku Park! Aku tahu, dan aku merasa yakin. Tapi seolah kepercayaanku hilang dan lenyap dalam sekejap. Hanya kedatangan satu lembar tidak berfaedah ini dapat menghancurkan semuanya. Awalnya aku masih percaya, percaya dengan semua janji manismu. Namun aku berpikir kembali, mungkin inilah titik dimana kita diuji, dan aku lah pihak yang memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku menyerah, dan aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya. Selamat tinggal._**

Aku menutup wajah ku dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis dalam diam. Rasa sesak di dalam hati semakin menyakiti ku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dengan ini aku bisa menyimpulkan berbagai macam.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Karena ada nya buku catatan ini aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi?

Atau aku harus membakar semua, agar semua nya sirna?

 _Ting ding dong~_

Aku terlunjak saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Secepat mungkin aku membereskan barang-barang di kardus ini. Berjalan sedikit berlari dan menghapus air mata ku.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan dia berdiri disana. Denga wajah sembab, mata hitamnya yang terlihat lagi, rambut sangat kusut dan baju yang berantakan. Dia memandangku dan langsung memelukku. Menciumi pucuk kepalaku dan berbisik di telingaku dengan sejuta kata-kata.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata, dimana Heechan? Aku ingin menemuinya." Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Dan aku menatapnya tajam. "Sayang.. ada apa?"

"Hanya jangan pernah menemui ku atau Heechan lagi. Kami tidak butuh bantuan mu. Kami juga tidak butuh kasih sayangmu. Hanya cukup jauhi aku, maka tidak ada yang tersakiti." Setelah itu aku menutup pintu ku dan bersandar di balik pintu ini. Menangis lagi namun kututup mulut ku agar tidak keluar isakan.

Pintu ku di gedor dengan keras, dia berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku ingin sekali memeluk nya, mengatakan semuanya, dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Tapi, resiko dari semua itu ada di tanganku.

.

.

Hari pertama setelah kepulangan ku dari rumah sakit, banyak sekali teman-teman ku yang datang. Tak luput juga dari teman-teman bisnis ayah ku yang datang dan berbela sungkawa. Untung saja mereka hanya berbasa-basi sebentar, karena aku pun tidak begitu mengingat mereka. Mungkin cuma beberapa teman lama ku yang masih ada di ingatanku

Aku hampir merasa lelah karena tamu terus berdatangan. Heechan sudah terlelap dari tadi dan sama sekali tidak terusik kebisingan yang ada di rumah. Hingga tamu terakhir pergi dari rumah, aku mulai membersih kan ruangan demi ruangan.

 _Ting ding dong~_

Berselang 30 menit dari tamu terakhir. Aku mengreyitkan dahi, ini sudah malam, siapa yang bertamu? Aku menepuk pelan baju ku membersihkannya dari debu. Sebelum kubuka pintu aku mengintip dari celah lubang kecil. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan di kejutkan seseorang yang memelukku sangat erat.

Dari bagaimana dia memelukku aku mengenalinya. Aku meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan ku. Tapi dia makin memeluk erat tubuhku. "Kumohon sebentar saja.. setelah ini kau bebas dari ku."

Aku merasakan basah pada pundakku. Dan isakan kecil lolos dari bibir nya. Aku sempat terdiam dan membiarkannya melakukan semua ini. Ada aroma aneh yang masuk ke penciumanku. Aroma parfumnya dan alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

Awalnya aku ingin mengajaknya masuk, dan mengambil beberapa air putih agar dia tidak mabuk.

Tetapi dia melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik pergi begitu saja.

Dia sangat cepat pergi ke mobil nya lalu melesat meninggalkan rumahku.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, dia tidak kembali. Tidak pernah mengujungku lagi atau pun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia benar-benar menuruti keinginanku.

Bodoh.

Tak taukah dia jika aku membutuhkannya?

Tapi apa daya ku jika semua keinginan ku harus aku pendam dalam-dalam?

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dia meninggalkan ku malam itu. Tidak ada kasih sayangnya yang dia berikan. Tidak ada ucapan manis yang dapat menenangkan ku. Tidak ada suara husky nya yang tertawa saat di sampingku.

Dia benar-benar pergi.

Dia benar-benar memenuhi semua keinganku.

Namun ku tempis rasa kecewa ku. Dan berusaha untuk berpikir jika semua ini benar. Dan inilah seharusnya yang aku jalani.

Aku mulai memikirkan semuanya. Aku harus mengolah uang untuk kehidupanku dan Heechan. Menjaga Heechan. Mencoba melakukan sesuatu saat aku bosan. Terlebih aku ingin menyibukkan diri, agar tidak teringat padanya lagi.

TBC/NEXT?

Akhirnyaa..

Alasan di balik kejadian ini udah terbongkar kan??

Semoga suka ya chapter ini

Tengkyu yang udah review ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, C** **hanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	6. Chapter 6

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 6** _Dia benar benar kembali_

Hari ini aku mendapat jatah libur dari atasanku. Aku akan mencoba memakai waktu ku untuk bersama Heechan. Lagipula hari ini adalah ulang tahun Heechan. Aku ingin merayakan nya dirumah. Mungkin pesta kecil-kecilan bersama Luhan.

Setelah mengantar Heechan kesekolah, aku dan Luhan bersikeras menata ruang tengah menjadi indah. Berhiaskan balon warna warni dan pita-pita yang membentang di seluruh ruangan.

Tak lupa aku juga memesan kue coklat kesukaan Heechan dan beberapa makanan enak. Semua ku tata rapi di meja. Luhan sangat semangat membantu ku.

Setelah menaruh masakan yang terakhir, alarm ponsel ku berbunyi. Waktunya menjemput Heechan. Aku menghela napas lega, karena semua sudah beres. Aku langsung berpamitan pada Luhan jika aku akan menjemput Heechan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar membawa Heechan pulang ke rumah dan merayakan pesta yang aku buat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menunggu Heechan di bangku seperti biasa. Aku mencoba menata pakaian ku dan menata rambutku yang aku pikir sangat berantakan saat menyiapkan semuanya.

Bel berbunyi dan seluruh kelas mulai bersorak senang. Anak-anak pada lari keluar dan menghampiri orang yang menjemput mereka. Kulihat Heechan keluar dengan sedikit lesu, dan berjalan tidak semangat. Aku mulai penasaran dan menghampirinya. "Hey.. kenapa Heechan sedih, hm??"

Heechan mendongak dan memeluk kaki ku. "Yoonji tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi saat kelompok ku di panggil, aku mengerjakan sendirian di papan tulis."

Aku tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan Heechan. "Mungkin Yoonji sedang sakit, atau mungkin halmoni Yoonji yang sakit. Jadi Yoonji harus menjaga halmoni."

Heechan hanya mengangguk dan kami mulai berjalan pulang. Setelah sampai di pintu rumah aku menyuruh Heechan masuk rumah duluan. Hingga Luhan keluar tiba-tiba dengan kue ulang tahun untuk Heechan di tangannya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Heechaaannn!!"

Heechan langsung senang saat Luhan menghampirinya dengan kue coklat. "Noona dan Luhan noona yang menyiapkan??"

Aku dan Luhan mengangguk. "Terimakasih noona!"

"Sekarang, Heechan buat keinginan dan tiup lilin ini." Heechan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mata nya terpejam. Mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat dalam diam. Lalu setelah itu dia meniup lilin tersebut.

Aku bertepuk tangan lalu mencium kedua pipi Heechan. "Selamat ulang tahun adik tersayang noona."

"Sekarang ayo maakaaaannn!!" Luhan menghiring Heechan keruang tengah. Dan Heechan terkejut dua kali karena ruangan ini berhiaskan pita dan balon warna-warni.

"Huwaa.. ini indah noona!" Heechan berlari kearah tumpukan balon, dan bermain dengan balon tersebut. Aku mengambil kado yang sudah aku persiapkan di kamar. Lalu kembali dan memanggil Heechan.

"Ini kado dari noona." Heechan terlihat semangat dan membuka kado tersebut. Aku membelikannya robot baru, yang beberapa hari lalu dia minta saat iklannya tersiar di televisi.

"Wahhh! Noona ini kereeen! Terima kasih noona!" Aku mengangguk dan hampir menangis haru karena Heechan mulai bertambah umurnya. Luhan juga memberi Heechan kado, yaitu mobil-mobilan.

Kami sekarang menyantap makanan yang tersedia di meja ruang tengah. Heechan sangat lahap memakan makanannya karena aku memasakkan makanan yang dia suka.

 **Ting ding dong~**

Atensi kami teralihkan pada bel rumah. Aku menyuruh Luhan dan Heechan kembali makan, biar aku saja yang membuka pintu. Setelah aku membuka pintu, terpampanglah dia dengan sebuah kado serta buket bunga.

"Heecha-"

"Samchon!" Aku dan dia terkaget karena Heechan mengikuti ku untuk kedepan.

"Hey jagoan. Selamat ulang tahun! Ini kado dari samchon dan Yoonji." Heechan sangat senang dan menerima kado itu.

"Terimakasih samchon. Tapi kemana Yoonji? Dia juga tidak masuk hari ini." Wajahnya berubah. Sedikit sedih aku rasa.

"Mendadak Yoonji harus ikut ayah nya keluar negri. Jadi dia lupa berpamitan padamu."

"Lalu kapan Yoonji kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu jagoan. Tapi Yoonji sudah berjanji, saat natal dia akan pulang."

Heechan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa samchon. Setidaknya Yoonji tidak lupa ulang tahun ku."

Dia tertawa yang mengusak pelan kepala Heechan. "Ayo masuk samchon! Noona masak banyak makanan. Samchon juga harus makan cake ulang tahun Heechan." Heechan menariknya, namun dia malah menatap ku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan masuk.

Awalnya Luhan terkaget karena dia masuk ke rumah. Namun aku hanya menyuruhnya diam dan akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Heechan bercerita banyak padanya dan memberinya banyak sekali makanan. Entah aku memang baru menyedari atau memang mereka sudah akrab sebelumnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat ini.

Siang haarinya Luhan pamit tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus pergi kuliah. Heechan mengijinkannya, terpenting besok Luhan mau menjemput Heechan.

Sekarang Heechan dan dia sedang duduk di depan televisi. Menonton film kartun pilihan Heechan. Semangkuk eskrim ada di tangan mereka masing masing.

Suara tertawa mereka mengisi ruang tengah. Tak luput Heechan dan dia sering menirukan percakapan yang di film lalu tertawa bersama.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan memebersihkan peralatan makan tadi. Aku menyimpan sisa makanan dan cake ulang tahun yang tersisa juga langsung aku masukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Aku mengeringkan tangan ku dengan serbet saat ending film terdengar. Aku berlari keruang tengah, ingin mengajak Heechan untuk tidur siang. Namun ternyata Heechan sudah tidur di pahanya. Aku tersenyum ingin menggendong Heechan, tapi dia duluan yang menggendong Heechan.

"Biar aku saja." Heechan sama sekali tidak rewel saat dia menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di bahunya. Aku berjalan di belakangnya dan membantunya untuk membuka pintu kamar. Dia menaruh Heechan di tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Aku membantunya juga untuk merapikan selimut Heechan. Namun yang membuat aku terkejut adalah dia mencium kening Heechan dan mengelus pipinya.

Aku hanya diam dan menghilangkan semua pikiranku. Mungkin memang dia sering melakukan itu untuk Yoonji. Apalagi Yoonji sekarang berada di luar negeri lalu melampiaskan pada Heechan.

Setelah menutup pintu aku berniat mencuci mangkuk bekas eskrim. Namun tangan ku ditahan nya dan membuat ku duduk di sofa. Aku mendengus sebal saat dia menatapku serius dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Aku menatapnya sinis.

"Melanjutkkan pembicaraan kita."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi." Aku hendak berdiri, namun dia menahan ku hingga duduk lagi.

"Pasti ada. Karena aku belum mendengar semua penjelasan mu." Aku hanya mendecih lalu menaruh mangkuk yang ku pegang ke meja disebelah sofa.

"Baik. Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Aku mulai memfokuskan pandangan ku padanya.

"Semua. Semua alasan kau menghindariku. Karena aku sudah menyelesaikan semua hukuman ku jika aku boleh memberi tahu." Dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajahku namun aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan semua omong kosong yang mereka katakan pada ku."

Dia mengreyit, "Omong kosong?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar-benar omong kosong atau tidak. Tapi aku meyakinkan diriku kalau semua omong kosong itu benar."

"Lalu kau mempercayai semua itu?"

"Bagaimana tidak aku memepercayainya, semua bukti memang nyata dan aku melihatnya." Aku membuang arah pandangku. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya, aku seakan akan terseret pada pesonanya.

"Jelaskan apa omong kosong itu."

Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengambil napas untuk mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi mereka datang dan mengatakan jika kau pria yang sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah. Dan tambahan aku menemukan surat undangan pertunanganmu setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Dan kau percaya??"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak datang setelah itu?? Kau berjanji kau datang dan aku menunggumu. Tapi apa, kau tidak datang. Kau tidak ada saat aku jatuh berkali-kali dalam masa pemulihanku. Kau tidak ada saat Heechan menangis mencari mu. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai mu??!!"

Aku tahu air mata ku menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Jika aku memejamkan mata ku pasti air mata ku pasti jatuh. Tapi saat dia memelukku, disitulah air mata ku akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia memelukku, membuatku menangis di dada bidangnya. Menciumi pucuk kepala ku dan mengatakan beribu minta maaf.

"Jangan menangis. Dengarkan penjelasan ku,hm?" Aku mencoba meredakan tangisanku dan masih dalam mode dipeluknya. "Setelah berpamitan dengan mu waktu itu, teman ku di perkuliahan menelpon. Mengatakan ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan saat itu. Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi jika aku terus mengabaikan tugasku, aku akan semakin lama menyelesaikan studi ku. Maka dari itu aku segera kembali ke New York dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Aku masih sesenggukan, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus pelan punggungku. Suara nya terdengar sanagat berat jika aku semakin menempelkan telinga ku di dadanya. "Dan soal pertunangan ataupun pernikahan. Aku sudah jelas menolak. Aku lebih memilih studi diluar negri lalu kembali menemui, daripada aku harus menikah tapi aku melepaskanmu. Meskipun kau menyuruhku menghindar, ataupun menjauhi mu sekalian, itu tidak akan pernah aku lakukan."

Mendengarkan penjelasannya kembali membuatku menangis lagi. Aku tahu dan aku sadar, jika keputusan itu merupakan keputusan bodoh yang pernah aku ambil.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis. Ini hanya salah paham. Sekarang aku ada disini. Dan aku akan mencoba mengembalikan memori kita." Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukannya sangat erat. Jika aku boleh jujur. Aku merindukannya.

"Sshh.. sshh.. sudah jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku. Yang kulihat pertama kali ada dada bidang yang masih terbalut kemeja putih yang aromanya pasti aku kenal. Aku merasakan ada beban yang menindih pinggang ku. Setelah ku raba ternyata tangannya menimpa pinggangku. Aku mencoba menjauh dari pelukannya dan dia kembali mengeratkannya lagi.

"Hei.. ini sudah sore. Heechan pasti sudah bangun." Aku menepuk dadanya, namun dia tidak segera membuka matanya. "Heii.."

"Panggil nama ku, baru aku akan bangun." Suara serak setelah bangun tidurnya membuatku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa aku memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama aku tidak pernah memanggil namanya. "Tidak mau? Yasudah." Dia semakin mengertakan pelukannya dan membuatku sedikit sesak di pelukannya.

"C-chan.. y-yeol-ssi." Dia hanya bergumam. Dan itu semakin membuatku gugup!

"Ayolah Chanyeol-ssi.. ini sudah soree." Namun tak ada balasan dari dia. Aku menghembuskan napas. Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilnya seperti itu, yah.. kalian pasti tahu apa yang ditulis di buku diary saat ingatan ku dulu. Tapi jika tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, dia tidak akan bangun.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, menutup mata ku secara perlahan. "Channn, sayang.. bangun ya. Sudah sore nih. Kau mau memandikan Heechan kan?"

Gagal.

Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Chaannn!!" Aku memukul dada bidangnya, tapi dia cuma terkekeh dan menjauhkan ku dari pelukannya. Dia menunduk menatap ku dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang aku mandikan?" Sebuah pukulan sedikit sakit menimpa kepalanya. Dia mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum!" Ku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya Heechan. Kulihat dia masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau lihat kan, Heechan masih tertidur. Jadi, ayo kembali tidur lagi." Aku terkaget karena Chanyeol sudah ada di belakang ku. Aku hanya mendecih lalu berjalan turun. Mulai menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan dan mengirisnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang dan menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu ku. Aku sedikit meronta karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa leluasa bergerak. "Chanyeol-ssi lepaskan. Biarkan aku masak."

"Kemana nada manja mu tadi hm? Ah tidak mau kulepaskan kalau begitu." Aku membalikkan badan ku dan menatapnya. Wajah Chanyeol di cemberutkan dan dia juga memayunkan bibir nya. Tangannya masih setia menlingkari pinggangku, membuat badan ku berdempetan dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau pulang untuk mandi dan kembali lagi kesini untuk makan malam?" Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir, lalu dia menggeleng.

"Jika aku pulang, akan ku pastikan aku tidak datang lagi kesini dalam waktu beberapa hari." Aku mendengus dan berbalik menghadap konter dapur. Melanjutkan acara memotong sayuran untuk makan malam.

"Baaeekk.." Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ku di dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak menanggapinya dan berusaha terus terkonsen pada masakannku. Merasa di cuekkan, Chanyeol masih menjahili ku dengan cara yang sama.

"Aww.." hingga akhirnya, pisau itu mendarat di jari telunjukku dari pada di daun bawang yang akan aku potong.

"Astaga sayang.. maafkan aku.." Chanyeol langsung menarik ku kearah wastafel. Mengguyur jemariku dengan air supaya pendarahannya berhenti. Setelah darah dikira darahnya berhenti keluar. Chanyeol menarikkublagi untuk duduk di sofa. Mengambil kotak p3k di dinding belakang televisi lalu duduk di sebelah ku.

Chanyeol dengan telaten membersihkan luka ku, memberinya obat merah lalu menutupnya dengan plester dan terakhir kecupan pelan dari bibirnya.

Karena aku pikir dia sudah melakukan tanggung jawabnya, aku berdiri untuk kembali melanjutkan masakanku. Tapi Chanyeol menahan ku dan membuat aku duduk kembali.

"Aku yang masak, kau harus mandi dan membersihkan diri."

"Chann.. seharusnya kau yang membersihkan diri. Sana bangungkan Heechan lalu mandi bersamanya." Aku menepuk paha Chanyeol dan kembali menuju dapur untuk meneruskan acara memasak ku.

Makanan sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Sekarang waktu ku untuk membersih kan diri. Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku di lantai dua. Saat membuka pintu aku di kejutkan karena Chanyeol hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya saja.

"Yakkk!!" Aku langsung membalikkan diriku dan menutup muka ku dengan kedua tangan. "Pakai baju mu Chan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu memelukku dari belakang. "Kau taruh mana baju ku yang biasanya ada di lemari?"

Aku sedikit gugup saat kedua lenganku bersentuhan dengan kedua lengannya. Apalagi suara seraknya menerobos langsung ke telinga ku.

"A-aku t-taruh d-di g-gudang.. akan aku ambilkan." Aku masih menutup muka ku berjalan pergi menuju gudang. Aku hanya mengingat kalau ada baju sedikit lebih besar dari pada punya ayah dan karena aku tak tahu milik siapa itu jadi aku taruh gudang saja.

Aku kembali sambil membawa beberapa helai baju dan celana pendek yang bersih. Dan mungkin aku besok harus mulai membersihkan baju-baju yang kotor itu.

Setelah mengetok pintu aku berbalik memunggungi pintu. Antisipasi saja karena aku jamin Chanyeol belum berpakaian. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan aku menyodorkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol menerima itu dan masuk kembali.

Tak lama dia keluar dengan sudah berpakaian dan tersenyum idiot kearahku. Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kenapa samchon ada disini? Aku pikir samchon sudah pulang." Kami makan bersama di ruang makan. Dan Chanyeol masih betah untuk duduk manis disini.

"Karena noona mu tidak ingin samchon pergi." Aku mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol dan dia mengaduh.

"Sakit Baek." Aku menatapnya tajam lalu beralih menatap manis pada Heechan.

"Habiskan makan mu, dan setelah ini Heechan harus belajar." Heechan mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Chanyeol menemani Heechan belajar di ruang tengah. Saat pekerjaan rumah Heechan selesai, Chanyeol menemani Heechan bermain denga kado yang dihadiahkan kepadanya.

Malam mulai larut dan Chanyeol harus benar-benar pergi. Setelah menidurkan Heechan di kamarnya karena dia kelelahan saat bermain bersama Chanyeol, dia mendekatiku dan memasukkan ku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untukk hari ini sayang. Akan ku usahakan besok aku akan berkunjung lagi." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan di dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol masih terus menciumi pucuk kepala ku. Hingga akhirnya aku yang pertama kali memberi jarak diantara kami.

 **Cup!**

Chanyeol mencium bibir ku dan tersenyum. Lalu mencium keningku dan memelukku sekali lagi meskipun hanya sebentar. Aku mengantar nya kedepan, melambaikan tangan saat dia masuk mobil, dan saat mobilnya menjauh dari rumah ku.

TBC/NEXT?

Gimana nih??

Masih pada nunggu kelanjutannya???

Semoga suka ya..

Aku gamau ngasih konflik berat lagi deh, aing baper duluan waktu nulisnya.

Aku mau jawab satu pertanyaan yang agak belibet nih :

 **BaekHill : ada alasannya sih, kenapa kakaknya ceye fine-fine aja waktu ketemu Baekhyun.**

 **Dan juga, "..ibunya yoonji a.k.a kakaknya heechan kayaknya baik deh gak pandang baek sebelah mata.."**

 **duhh.. ini gimana juga pertanyaannya, "ibunya yoonji" tuh ya yoora, kakaknya ceye bukan heechan, wkwk**

Pertanyaan yang lain, udah kejawab ya di chap ini..

Maaf banget jika ada typo, kesalahan nama atau yang lain. Aing bukan manusia sempurna. Dan juga agak males juga perhatiin dari atas lagi.

 **Dan juga kemarin ada yang tanya, Ken laki-laki atau perempuan..**

 **Terimakasih, karena saat ini saya masih permpuan. Tapi kalau dengan tidak sengaja mamih baek pose yang cans cans gitu, saya meragukan klo saya cewek asli.**

Tengkyu yang udah review ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight,** **cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	7. Chapter 7

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER** **7** _Aku percaya padanya_

Di hitung dari sekarang, ini adalah hari ketiga Chanyeol tidak datang. Dia tidak mengunjungi ku lagi setelah hari ulang tahunnya Heechan. Entah ada urusan apa yang lebih penting buatnya hingga dia sama sekali tidak datang ke rumah.

Apalagi Heechan sering menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Dia selalu berpikiran jelek bahwa aku sedang melarang Chanyeol mengunjungi nya.

"Baek.. ada masalah kah?" Aku terkejut saat Kyungsoo menghampriku di kasir dan mengajakku bicara. Aku menegakkan badanku yang sebelumnya sedang bersender pada rak kaca di belakangku.

"Yah, hanya rengekan Heechan, Kyung."

"Adikmu sangat lucu Baek. Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi." Aku tersenyum kecil. Seperti inilah aku dan Kyungsoo saat bekerja. Hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol saat tidak ada pelanggan.

"Baek, ku pikir kau akan ada tamu." Aku mengreyit, karena Kyungsoo mengajak ku bicara namun matanya memandang ke arah luar toko.

Aku berdiri dan menengok siapa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo. Ada mobil hitam legam terpakir di seberang toko. Sepertinya mobil yang ku kenal. Tapi Chanyeol lah yang keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu di susul Heechan.

Heechan dengan patuh menggandeng tangan Chanyeol saat menyebrang jalan. Heechan terlihat sangat senang saat berjalan kemari. Di tangannya ada robot yang aku pikir itu seperti baru di belinya. Lamunan ku pecah saat pintu toko terbuka dan bell yang berbunyi menyadarkanku.

"Noona!" Heechan berteriak dan sedikit berlari menghampiri ku. Aku keluar dari meja kasir dan memeluk Heechan lalu menggendongnya.

Heechan mencium pipi ku dan aku mencium bibirnya. "Kemana Luhan noona,hm?"

"Kata samchon, Luhan noona tadi menjemput ku tapi samchon menyuruhnya pulang. Dan samchon mengajak ku pergi beli robot baru." Entah mengapa saat mendengar Heechan bilang kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar membuat perasan ku sediit was-was. Tapi tetap saja aku mengalihkan semua pemikiran ku.

"Apa Heechan sudah makan?"

"Eung!!" Heechan mengangguk semangat. "Samchon membelikan ku banyaaakkk sekali makanan seafood!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Heechan harus pulang dan tidur siang bersama Chanyeol hyung. Panggil hyung saja, kalau samchon nantii..."

"Nanti apa noona??"

Aku mendekatkan bibir ku ke telinga Heechan, membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuatnya tertawa.

 _"Nanti dia bakal memiliki kumis berwarna putih."_ Aku dan Heechan tertawa kecil sambil mlihat Chanyeol.

"Janji jangan bilang ke Chanyeol hyung?" Aku berbisik sambil sekali-sekali melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearah kami.

"Eung!! Tapi noona harus membelikan ku buku gambar baru!"

"Pasti jagoan. Baiklah.." aku menurunkan Heechan dari gendonganku. "Heechan harus tidur siang bersama Chanyeol hyung, satu jam lagi nanti noona akan pulang dan memasakkan makan malam."

Heechan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan aku juga berjalan mendekatinya. Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menggendong Heechan. Aku merogoh celana jeans ku, mengambil gantungan kunci rumah dan memberinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku baru selesai kerja satu jam lagi. Tolong jaga Heechan."

"Pasti sayang.." Chanyeol menjawabnya disertai cubitan kecil di pipi ku.

"Pulang lah, tunggu aku di rumah." Chanyeol dan Heechan serentak menganggukkan kepala. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba merka mendekat dan bersamaan mencium kedua pipi ku. Setelah itu dengan Heechan di gendongannya, Chanyeol sedikit berlari keluar toko.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pipi ku. Seperti inikah rasanya saat dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi? Dia melakukannya persis seperti ini dulu, sama seperti apa yang aku baca.

"Heii.. jangan melamun!" Aku tersadar saat Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku.

"Hehe maaf.."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Baek." Kyunsoo mendengus kecil lalu berbalik berjalan menuju gudang belakang. Aku pun juga kembali ke kasir.

Mendekati jam pulang ku, aku sangat terkejut saat seorang wanita masuk ke koto. Dan aku sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Dia dengan wajah angkuhnya berjalan mendekati kasir dan menunjuk rokok di belakangku.

Aku mengambil rokok yang dia mau dan langsung mennghitungnya dengan mesin kasir. Dia memberiku dua lembar sepuluh won.

"Aku pikir rokok tidak baik untuk kehamilan." Perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu sangat terlihat dengan pakaiannya yang ketat.

"Tidak untukku pastinya. Untuk Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum manis. "Well.. anak kami menitipkan salam padamu." Aku hanya terdiam dan memberinya kembalian serta struk pembayaran. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol benar-benar hebat. Dia langsung membuat sesuatu hidup di perut ku hanya sekali terjang."

Serasa ada yang menancap tepat di suatu tempat di rongga dada ku.

"Wah.. sayang kau tidak datang saat pernikahan kami." Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Aku melepas sepatu ku dan sedikit bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari salam ku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar Heechan. Kubuka pelan pintu kamar Heechan. Aku menemukan Heechan dan Chanyeol tidur bersama. Meskipun kasur Heechan terlihat sangat kecil dan membuat kaki Chanyeol menggantung, dia terlihat sangat nyaman tidur disana.

Aku berjalan mrndekati mereka, mengalus wajah Heechan sebentar. Namun tangan ku terhenti saat ingin menyentuh Chanyeol. Aku teringat perkataan wanita tadi. Seketika banyak pemikiran melewati otakku.

Apa dia menyembunyikan ini semua? Siapa yang berbohong dan siapa yang jujur?

Aku akhirnya menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Aku menggigit bibir ku agar tidak keluar isakan. Tangan ku masih terulur hendak memegang wajah tampannya. Namun dengan sangat pelan aku mulai meraba wajah yang mengisi hati ku.

Mata bulatnya, hidung mancung nya, bibir tebalnya dan rahang tegas nya benar-benar sempurna. Apakah aku pantas, bersanding dengannya?

Namun wajah itu mulai terusik. Mata bulatnya mulai terbuka dan mengerjap pelan. Aku segera menarik tanganku. Berjalan meninggalkan kamar Heechan dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar ku.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti ku. Tapi beruntung aku bisa masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum dia menangkap ku.

Kran air wastafel aku nyalakan, dan juga shower aku nyalakan. Aku berdiri di bawah guyuran air, menangis dan meluapkan semua kesedihan ku. Biarkan suara gemericik air menyemukan suara tangisan ku dan biarkan juga air yang melewati wajahku membawa air mata ku jatuh.

Suara nya terdengar sedang memanggil namaku. Tangannya tak berhenti menggedor pintu kamar mandi untuk meminta ku membukakannya.

Haruskah aku melepaskannya lagi untuk kedua kali nya? Ada banyak sekali kekhawatiran ku sekarang tentang dia. Mungkin disaat semua kenanganku kembali, pasti aku juga melepaskan dia. Haruskah aku melepasnya sekarang? Sebelum semua rasa sakit ini semakin menjalar?

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Saat di depan mata ku terlihat jelas sebuah ranjau. Tapi aku dengan beraninya menginjak ranjau itu. Dan sekarang aku harus bisa menerima resiko nya.

.

.

Aku hendak keluar dari kamar mandi hanya terbalut handuk putih. Tapi aju berpikir ulang, pasti Chanyeol sedang ada di kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi sangat pelan dan mengintip sekitar. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan meja belajarku dulu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan karena dia berdiri memunggungi ku.

"Chanyeol.." aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja. "Tolong ambilkan bathrobe ku." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemariku. Membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil satu bathrobe disana. Dia berjalan mendekati ku dan memberikan bathrobe itu.

Meskipun aku masih memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhku, aku langsung memakai bathrobe itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan mendekati lemariku.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang. Tangan ku seketika berhenti saat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepala Chanyeol di senderkan pada bahu kiriku dan aku hanya mengelus tangannya yang memelukku.

"Ada apa,hmm?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. Namun hanya gelengan pelan yang aku dapat kan.

Aku memutar badan ku dan menatap tepat pada manik nya. Tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggangku dan dia juga ikut menatap ku. Aku menangkap sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dari sana. Aku mengulurkan tangan ku untuk mengelus wajahnya.

"Katakan ada apa?" Dia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut dan masih menatapnya. Matanya terpejam dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Aku terbuai dan ikut memejamkan mataku, mengimbangi apa yang dia lakukan. Tanganku dengan sendirinya mengalung pada tengkuknya.

Tetapi kenapa ciuman ini terasa basah? Apa dia menangis?

Aku mencoba membuka mata ku meskipun aku masih mencoba mengimbangi ciumannya. Matanya terpejam, namun sebuah aliran air mata ada di pipinya.

Sejenak aku berhenti dan mematung melihatnya. Dia menangis saat mencium ku. Akhirnya Chanyeol juga berhenti lalu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan memandang ku. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu menyeka di sudut bibir ku. Aku juga mengangkat kedua tanganku dan membersihkan air mata nya.

"Apa sebegitu beratnya?" Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada serak nya. Air mata nya kembali jatuh dan mencoba mengontrol kesedihannya. "Aku sekarang tahu kesalahan ku. Dan aku tahu kenapa aku sekarang kehilangan sebagian dirimu."

Aku masih menatap nya, mendengar semua apa yang dia ingin katakan. "Aku sudah menanggung hukuman ku. Dan juga aku sudah melewati semua apa yang terjadi. Masih adakah yang harus aku tanggung lagi untuk mendapatkan sebagian dirimu yang hilang?" Aku hanya menggeleng dan terdiam.

"Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku hanya fokus pada studi ku dan selalu menghiraukan ponselku. Tapi saat aku rindu padamu, aku malah mendapatkan kabar kecelakaan mu. Semua polisi mengatakan padaku bahwa saat itu kau hendak berlibur dan terjadi kecelakaan. Semua harta perusahan ayah langsung di asuransikan atas namamu. Maka dari itu, aku berani meninggalkan mu saat kau memintanya dan berpikir semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenyataannya perusahaan ayah bangkrut dan kau pulang kerumah ini. Dan soal undangan itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Maafkan aku."

Dia memelukku sekali lagi dan semua tangisannya tumpah. Dia menangis sambil memelukku sangat erat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata minta maaf. Aku hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggungnya dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini baik-baik saja.

"Sudah Chan.. berhenti menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau menanggung semua sendirian, tanpa ayah sama ibu. Kau berjuang sendirian sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir." Chanyeol masih sesenggukkan. Lalu dia melepas pelukan ku dan menunduk.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya, "Heii.. semua sudah terjadi. Mau kau marah pun semua sudah aku lakukan." Aku tersenyum menatap matanya yang menangis.

"Lalu bagaimana perusahan ayah? Kau menghidupi dirimu dan Heechan juga dari pekerjaan mu?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Masih ada asurasi masa tua ayah dan ibu. Itu yang menghidupi sekolah Heechan. Untuk makan kami berdua adalah dari pekerjaanku."

"Sayang, ayo pindah ke apartemen ku."

Aku mengreyit. "Chan-"

"Ayo kita hidup bersama, aku, kau dan Heechan. Aku yang akan menghidupi kalian. Aku yang akan membayar sekolah Heechan. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

"Chann.." aku terkejut tentang tawaran Chanyeol. Kenapa bisa dia menawari ku seperti ini?

"Sayang.. aku mohon.." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan ku dengan erat.

"Tapi Chan.. itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

"Apalagi sekarang? Kau belum tahu jika ayahku sudah meninggal?" Aku terkejut dengan berita ini. Bagaiama bisa orang itu meninggal?

"Ayolah sayang.. tidak ada yang membuat mu jauh dari ku lagi."

"Tapi Chan, Seulgi mendatangi ku tadi. Dia bilang sedang hamil anakmu."

Chanyeol terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah menidurinya sayang. Aku tidak pernah kembali ke Korea setelah kau menyuruh ku pergi. Dia pasti berbohong. Itu pasti bukan anakku."

"Chanyeol, hei.. aku percaya padamu." Aku mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Aku memegang rahang tegasnya dan jempol ku secara tidak mengelus pipinya.

"Sayang.. ayo hidup bersama ku."

"Chan.. aku perlu mengembalikan memori ku dulu. Aku yakin dengan tinggal disini aku bisa cepat mendapatkan semua itu kembali. Kau ingin sebagian diri ku kembali kan?"

"Sebernarnya iya, tapi tidak lagi. Cukup kamu yang sekarang dan kita memulai semua dari awal. Hanya ada aku, kau dan Heechan." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirku, tapi cuma mencium saja.

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa perlu aku saja yang hidup bersama kalian hm?? Aku tinggal disini bersama kalian?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam!" Aku mencubit pipi Chanyeol lalu berbalik lagi menghadap lemari. Tetapi tangan Chanyeol kembali memeluk pinggang ku.

"Kau yang mesum sayang.. bagaimana bisa kau keluar dari kamar mandi hanya terlilit handuk itu. Kau sangat seksi." Chanyeol mencium tengkukku dan kurasakan dara berdesir ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau membangunkannya sayang.."

"Chan!!"

 **TBC / NEXT?**

Hueee:'(((

Ken minta maaf,

Udah berapa tahun ini story ngga lanjuutt..

Dunia real life begitu menyiksa

Minggu depan aku harus syuting, dan minggu depannya lagi juga mau uas..

Jadi mungkin ini story bakal keteteran updatenya..

Tapi aku usahain ttep update meskipun cuma seminggu sekali..

Aku udah janji ngga ngasih konflik berat, tapi masih ada konflik ttepan.

Jadi,

Suka kah sama chapter ini?

Plis jangan mikir enceh nya dulu,

Masalah enceh, ntar aku habis uas aja, hehehe:'))

Tengkyu yang udah review ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight, cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16, Channies616, floivy, guguhay**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	8. Chapter 8

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER 8** _Aku masih percaya padanya_

Akhir pekan aku dan Heechan mengantar Chanyeol ke apartemennya untuk menganmbil beberapa baju dan barang pentingnya. Heechan sangat senang, dia tidak berhenti mengoceh saat duduk di pangkuan ku. Chanyeol sangat tenang mengendari mobilnya, sesekali menimpal apa yang Heechan katakan.

"Noona.. noona.. kalo Chanyeol hyung tinggal di rumah kita, setiap akhir pekan ayo kita liburaann! Heechan tidak pernah pergi ke pantai."

"Heechan mau pergi kepantai?" Meskipun perhatiannya tertuju pada jalanan, Chanyeol masih mampu berbicara pada Heechan.

"Eung!!! Hyung, akhir pekan besok ayo ke pantai." Heechan menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearah Heechan dan mencubit pipi Heechan dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Baiklah. Jika pr matematika Heechan dapat nilai diatas 80. Hyung akan mengajak Heechan ke pantai."

"Yeeayy!!" Heechan melonjak di pangkuan ku dan secara tiba-tiba mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Gomawo hyung.."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Heechan. Aku memandangnya dan berbisik tanpa suara untuk berterima kasih. Chanyeol mengambil tangan kiri ku dan menciumnya lalu menggenggamnya.

Sesampainya di baseent apartemen Chanyeol. Aku yang menggendong Heechan, menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk berjaan menuju lift. Kami sempat bertukar sapa dengan satpam disana.

Setelah keluar dari lift, kami di tunjukkan sebuah lorong panjang. Chanyeol berjalan duluan dan berhenti pada pintu pertama sebelah kanan. Dia memasukkan kode password apartemennya lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Dan nampaklah apartemennya yang sungguh mewah.

"Woaahh.. rumah Chanyeol hyung sangat bagus!!" Heechan merengek untuk turun lalu berlari mengitari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati jagoan. Nanti jatuh." Chanyeol mengingatkan Heechan lalu kembali memandangku. "Benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

"Chan.. ini terlalu mewah untukku dan Heechan. Aku akan lebih pantas hidup di rumah ku sendiri." Chanyeol mendengus sebal tanpa menatap ku lagi.

"Terus saja begitu jawabannya." Dia lalu berjalan pergi, mungkin menghampiri Heechan yang berkeliling kemana.

Aku tahu Chanyeol mungkin ngambek karena penolakan ku untuk tinggal bersama. Jadi biarkan saja. Aku tidak ambil pusing karena aku tahu dia bukan orang yang suka marah dengan tidak elitnya.

Aku mulai berjalan lebih masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol. Apartemennya sangat nyaman dan di dominasi dengan warna putih. Saat masuk kau akan disuguhi dengan ruang tamu dan sebuah jendela besar di sisi kanan. Jika menoleh ke kiri ada meja makan dan dapur yang sangat mewah.

Lalu aku berjalan ke lantai dua, melihat Heechan sedang bermain di taman kecil di lantai ini. Ditaman itu terdapat satu hammock untuk bersantai. Ada ruang keluarga dengan tv besar di tengah ruangan ini, dan sisanya ada tiga pintu.

Aku mendekati Heechan yang sedang tidur bersantai di hammock dengan Chanyeol yang menggoyangkan hammocknya. Mereka berdua terus tertawa karena kadang-kadang Chanyeol mnegerjai Jeechan dengan menguatkan goyangannya. Aku berniat memegang tangan Chanyeol tapi dia menepis dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Heechan beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol lalu duduk si sofa ruang keluarga dan aku juga duduk di sofa lain. Chanyeol masih setia memangku Heechan dan saling mengobrol. "Heechan suka rumah hyung?"

"Eung!! Rumah hyung sangat bagus!" Heechan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Heechan mau tinggal disini??" Heechan terdiam dan berpose memikir sebentar. Tetapi setelah itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan menggeleng. "Kenapa? Heechan tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu hyung. Rumah hyung sangat bagus, tapi kasihan noona kalau mau mengantar Heechan kesekolah. Dan kasihan noona juga harus membayar sewa nanti."

"Hei jagoan.. hyung tidak meminta uang sewa kok. Heechan dan Baekhyun noona boleh tinggal disini sesukanya. Nanti masalah mengantar Heechan ke sekolah biar hyung yang mengantar Heechan."

"Chan.." Aku mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan terlalu memewahkan Heechan."

Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap ku. "Jadi Heechan mau tinggal bersama hyung?"

Tetapi Heechan kembali menggeleng. "Heechan tidak mau meninggalkan rumah Heechan. Disini tidak ada ayah dan ibu. Tapi Heechan janji, Heechan akan berkunjung kesini hyung."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum dia memeluk Heechan dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Heechan benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal disini. Karena bagiku, aku dan Heechan tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Baiklah, ayo bantu hyung berkemas!!" Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mengangkat Heechan memasuki salah satu pintu di ruangan ini. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu, tetapi tidak berani memasukinya. Aku berdiri di sebelah pintu dan mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kamar Chanyeol terbanding terbalik dari pada yang ada di apartemen ini. Kamarnya bernuasa abu-abu, hitam dan minim warna putih. Kamar nya sangat rapi, dan benar-benar elegan. Tempat tidur ukuran king size terletak di pinggir ruangan, dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan lemari nya terletak di sebrang tempat tidur itu. Ada televisi besar dan seperangkat dvd dan speaker di depan kasur itu. Dan sisanya adalah rak yang dipenuhi dengan buku komik serta koleksi mainan mini nya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan koper yang cukup besar dan menaruhnya di kasur. Dia mengambil beberapa kaos dan kemeja lalu memasukkannya di dalam koper. Dia sesekali menyuruh Heechan mengambil komik dan mainan mini nya. Heechan menurut dan berlari kecil kearah rak di sudut ruangan. Heechan membawa banyak sekali mainan tersebut lalu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Heechan lalu menata mainan tersebut.

Setelah koper itu tertutup, Chanyeol menaruhnya diatas lantai lalu bersama Heechan berbaring di kasur king size nya itu. Mereka bercanda lagi dan kembali tertawa. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan masuk dan mendekat. Aku duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan Heechan bergantian.

"Kalian tidak lapar? Ini sudah mendekati jam makan siang."

"Heechan mau pasta seafood? Seperti kemarin di restorannya hyung?" Heechan terlihat sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Chanyeol.

"Eung! Noona ayo ke restorannya Chanyeol hyung. Nanti Chanyeol hyung yang masak, masakan hyung sangat enak. Noona dan hyung disana juga sangat baik padaku."

Aku khawatir tentu saja. Karena aku dan Heechan sangat tidak pantas mendapat semua ini. Apalagi Chanyeol mengajak ku ke restorannya.

"Chan.. kita bisa makan dirumah." Aku mencoba bernego dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat mendengus kesal lagi lalu dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya saat menatap Heechan.

"Heechan.. katakan pada noona mu untuk menurut pada hyung kali ini. Hyung mau-"

"Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak kali ini. Sudah cukup batas kekhawatiran ku. Kulihat Chanyeol dan Heechan terkejut. "Maaf.. tolong beritahu aku kamar mandimu." Chanyeol menunjukkan dengan dagu sebuah pintu di ruangan itu.

Aku langsung masuk dan menyalakan kran di wastafel. Aku menangis di sini. Namun sekuat tenaga aku mengigit bibir ku agar suara isakan ku tidak terdengar.

Aku hanya khawatir, sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan menimpa ku atau Heechan lagi. Cukup di saat itu aku hampir kehilangan Heechan. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang seperti tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Setelah memastikan mataku tidak sembab dan make up ku tidak luntur, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat Heechan dan Chanyeol masih di atas kasur dan menonton sebuah kartun pendek di televisi. Mereka berdua tertawa dan sering kali menirukan percakapan di dalam kartun itu.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah mereka. "Ayo makan siang. Untuk kali ini terserah Heechan mau dimana."

"Hyung.. makan dirumah saja ya, aku ingin masakan noona." Aku menaikkan alis ku, kenapa Heechan cepat merubah pemikirannya?

"Heechan tadi bilang mau makan seafood, kalau ingin kerestoran Chanyeol hyung juga tidak apa-apa." Aku mengelus pipi Heechan.

"Tapi noona.." Heechan terlihat memohon.

"Ke restoran Chanyeol hyung, atau noona tidak mau memasakkan seafood lagi untuk Heechan." Heechan menatap Chanyeol, tapi setelah menganggukkan kepala, Heechan terlhat senang.

"Yeayy!! Restoran Chanyeol hyung!!" Aku memandang Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol terasa saat aku pandangi. Dia menoleh kearah ku sebentar, tapi selanjutnya di mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mengendikkan bahunya.

Setelah seatbelt ku terpasang dan Heechan sudah duduk manis di pangkuan ku, Chanyeol dengan baik mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari basement apartemennya. Seringkali Heechan mengatakan keinginannya saat melihat berbagai bangunan yang kita lewati.

Hingga mobil Chanyeol berhenti di salah satu bangunan yang sedang namun sangat klasik. Bangunan itu di dominasi dengan warna coklat di luarnya.

Chanyeol mengambil alih melepaskan seatbelt ku. Dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu di sisi ku. Dia mengmbil Heechan untuk di gendong dan tangannya diulurkan untuk membantu ku turun dari mobil.

Kami bersama memasuki restoran itu, dan Heechan langsung merengek turun dan berjalan di salah satu sofa di tengah ruangan itu tapi langsung menghadap pada sebuah panggung kecil. Dan aku yakini itu tempat favorit Heechan.

"Hei, Heechan.." ada seorang lelaki yang berjalan mendekati Heechan dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Oohh, Jondae hyuung~" Heechan tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut.

"Ooh Chan, siapa dia?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri langsung tepat di hadapan ku dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung merangkul pundakku dan membuat lelaki tersebut tersenyum miring. "Aahh.. aku tahu. Perkenalkan nama ku Jongin. Aku adiknya dia." Salah satu tangannya menunjuk lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengan Heechan.

"Ayo.." Chanyeol mendorong ku untuk duduk di sebelahnya Heechan dan Chanyeol disisi lain. Lelaki yang sedang bersama Heechan juga memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Noona mau makan apa, pilih yang noona suka, nanti Chanyeol hyung yang memasak." Aku di sodori Heechan sebuah buku menu. Heechan sepertinya lebih tahu segala nya tentang restoran milik Chanyeol ini.

Aku melihat daftar menu tersebut. Nilai harga makanan yang tersaji di restoran sedikit mahal. Aku mengmdengar Heechan menyebutkan pasta seafood yang di inginkan. Aku lalu mencari menu tersebut dan melihat harganya. Tiga puluh ribu won. Aku mengingat kembali uang yang ada di dompet ku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak memesan.

"Noona jadi pesan apa? Aku memesan pasta king crab, di pasta itu nanti Chanyeol hyung bakal memberi ku satu kepiting raksasa." Heechan memperagakan apa yang di katakannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Noona, tidak makan. Pesan saja apa yang Heechan mau." Aku tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan wajah khawatir ku. Aku sempat mengusak rambut Heechan pelan. Tapi entah kenapa wajah Heechan terlihat sedih saat menatapku. "Kenapa,hm??"

"Noona pasti tidak bawa uang, jadi cuma Heechan saja yang bisa makan. Aku mau pesan yang lain saja, biar noona juga ikut makan." Heechan mencoba mengambil buku menu dan membuka kembali.

"Heechan.. noona tidak lapar-"

"Pesan lah, apapun yang kau mau. Jangan pikirkan tanggungannya. Aku pemilik restoran ini." Chanyeol memotong perkataan ku dan mencoba mengambil perhatian Heechan. "Heechan boleh kok memesan pasta king crab, hyung yang membayarnya kali ini."

"Benarkah hyung?" Chanyeol dengan semangat mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ku.

"Aku pesan pasta cheese and chicken saja." Aku memang memesan menu yang murah dan bagiku itu sudah mewah seperti menu lainnya. Tapi Chanyeol cuma menatap ku dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Dan benar kata Heechan, dari tempat ku duduk aku bisa melihat Chanyeol sendiri lah yang memasakan pesanan ku dan Heechan. Lalu Chanyeol datang dengan pesanan kami. Aku hanya bingung karena apa yang aku dapat kan berbeda dengan apa yang aku pesankan. Aku menatap kearah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol malah dengan acuh nya malah tersenyum melihat Heechan makan dengan lahap.

Di hadapan ku ada sepiring pasta beef and spinach. Dilihat dari potongan dagingnya sangat banyak pasti akan sangat mahal. "Makan Baek. Aku memasaknya bukan untuk di lihat saja. Lagipula.." aku langsung menatap Chanyeol yang entah sedang menerawang apa, karena pandangannya tidak tertuju kearah ku. "..ku pikir kau sekarang lebih kurus."

Aku menghela napas dan mulai menyuapkan pasta itu ke mulutku. Sensasi saus pasta yang tercampur dengan daging nya benar-benar memanjakan lidahku.

"Inilah pekerjaan ku sekarang. Tanpa ada kertas-kertas tidak penting yang berada di sekitarku. Dan juga," Aku menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol. Namun yang kudapatkan Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah panggung. "..aku bukan seorang dari keluarga Park lagi. Karen-"

"Dasar jalang!!"

 **Byurrr..**

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang sekarang aku rasakan hanyalah dingin di kepala ku dan si badanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seulgi berdiri di belakang ku dengan gelas kosong. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi

"Sudah kutakakan kalau Chanyeol menikahiku. Dan aku sedang mengandung-"

"Seulgi!! Apa-apan kau!! Keluar dari restoran ku!!" Chanyeol segera menarik Seulgi keluar. Kulihat Seulgi meronta-ronta dan terus mencoba terlepas dari seretan Chanyeol.

Aku menatap kosong keluar dari restoran ini, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengusir Seulgi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Lalu pandangan ku teralihkan karena salah satu pelayan Chanyeol, Jongdae, memberikan ku handuk yang besar, yang mampu menutupi baju basah ku. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol bukan pembohong."

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, seakan-akan dia mampu menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini.

"Noonaa.." aku langsung teringat pada Heechan. Aku menoleh dan langsung memegang pundaknya. "Noona kedinginan??"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Tapi Jongdae oppa sudah memberiku handuk jagoan."

"Ajhumma tadi sangat jahat pada noona. Besok kalau Heechan sudah besar, Heechan akan memukulnya." Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Heechan untuk kembali makan. Lalu aku bertanya pada salah satu pelayan disini letak kamar mandi.

Meskipun wajah ku sudah terasa bersih, tapi baju yang kupakai yang sedikit terasa lengket karena minuman tadi. Aku mencoba mengusak baju ku dengan handuk pemberian Jongdae tadi untuk mengeringkan sementara baju ku yang basah.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi langsung saja di hadapkan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu. Chanyeol mengambil tanganku lalu menyeret ku berjalan menuju lantai dua. Wajah Chanyeol sangat datar untuk sekarang, dan aku tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah tangga ada dua pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan Chanyeol mulai masuk di pintu sisi kanan. Langsung saja setelah pintu itu terbuka aku melihat sekilas sebuah kamar yang sama seperti kamar Chanyeol di apartemennya namun ini dalam bentuk minimalis.

Aku di dudukannya di kasur dan Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari, memilih kaos miliknya. Lalu dia kembali kehadapanku dan memberikanku sebuah kaos putih.

"Gantilah baju basah mu, nanti bisa masuk angin." Chanyeol juga menunjukkan sebuah pintu lain di kamar ini yang aku tebak pasti kamar mandi.

Setelah berganti baju dan mencoba membersihkan badan ku yang terasa lengket aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaosnya cukup besar dan terpaksa bagian bawahnya aku masukkan kedalam celana jeans ku.

Ku temukan Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa dengan sebuah komiknya namun teralihkan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengaambil alih baju basah ku dan handuk untuk di masukkan kedalam tempat baju kotor di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Lalu dia menarikku untuk keluar dari kamar ini dan kembali duduk di bersama Heechan. Heechan terlihat senang karena sudah menghabiskan makanannya, dan sekarang dia menikmati eskrim.

"Makan makananmu dan setelah ini kita pulang." Aku mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan makananku, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Heechan bercanda gurau bersama.

Setelah selesai makan, kudapati Heechan sudah tertidur di sofa dengan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Aku ingin mengambil alih Heechan, namun Chanyeol menolak. Dia dengan hati-hati mengangkat Heechan dan menggendongnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Ayo kita pulang.."

Setelah berbincang singkat dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol menggandengku keluar dari restorannya. Aku disuruhnya masuk terlebih dulu kedalam mobil dan memastikan seatbeltku terpasang baru Heechan di alihkan ke pangkuan ku. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya sangat pelan dan juga hening yang terjadi di antara kita berdua.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Baek. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain di hati ku." Aku menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh kearah ku dan langsung saja mencium bibir ku.

"Aku mencintai mu."

 **TBC/NEXT??**

Karena sesungguhnya aku bakal benar-benar hiatus setelah ini *mewek dipojokkan*

Mungkin bakal ada satu chapt lagi yang bakal update, baru setelah itu aku bakal fokus ke kuliah ku dulu

 **Dan kemarin aku dapet masukkan juga buat lebih panjangin chapternya,**

 **Maaf yah sebelumnya, karena emang per chapter udah aku porsiin adegannya.**

Ya mungkin waktu itu aku khilaf lagi ga mood nulis jadinya cuma dapet segitu..

Aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya kalau ada typo, atau kesalahan nama yang tertera diatas, karena aku gaada waktu untuk koreksi ulang.

 **SETIDAKNYA AKU UPDATE CEPET YEEAYY!!**

Tengkyu yang udah review ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight, cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16, Channies616, floivy, guguhay, Channies6161, Fu, rini kim**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	9. Chapter 9

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

T

.

 **CHAPTER** **9** _Hal yang tidak pernah ia sesali_

Aku memaksa untuk menggendong Heechan setelah keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membereskan kopernya. Setelah Heechan nyaman di tempat tidur nya aku masuk ke kamar ku untuk berganti baju. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang seperempat sedangkan aku harus bekerja jam tiga.

Kulihat Chanyeol menata baju nya untuk di taruh di lemari ku. Aku mengreyit pelan diambang pintu. "Kenapa di lemariku? Kau bisa memakai kamar ayah dan ibu."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah ku sebentar dan kembali menata baju nya. "Tidak sayang. Kamar ayah dan ibu biarlah seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya."

Aku berjalan menuju lemari ku mengambil seragam kerja ku. "Kau akan bekerja?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tetapi Chanyeol menahan ku. "Lalu Heechan dengan siapa?"

"Kan ada kamu Chan." Aku melepas genggaman Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menolak. "Lalu selama ini Heechan sendirian jika kamu bekerja."

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi kadang Luhan berkunjung untuk menemani Heechan."

"Baek.. bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Heechan sendirian?"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku tidak bekerja, siapa yang memberi makan Heechan." Aku menempis tangan Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Chanyeol tertidur di kasur. Aku tersenyum sambil meletakkan baju ku di kursi dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Aku duduk di sebelah nya dan mengelus pipi tirusnya.

Mata nya mergerjap pelan melihat ku lalu tersenyum. "Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan bekerja."

Aku hendak berdiri tapi dia menahan tangan ku. Dan terpaksa aku duduk kembali di kasurku. "Ada apa lagi,hmm?" Aku mengelus tangannya yang menggenggam tangan ku.

"Berhentilah bekerja. Jaga Heechan. Aku yang bekerja." Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus mukanya.

"Lalu jika kau pergi lagi, siapa yang membiayai semua nya hm?" Chanyeol langsung bangun dari tidur nya dan memelukku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi sayang.. aku janji." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menepuk punggungnya, mengiyakan semua apa yang dia katakan. Meskipun aku meragukan nya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku bekerja di restoran mu? Setidaknya biar kamu mengawasi ku juga." Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng lucu. "Chan.."

"Tidak Baek.. Cukup di rumah, jaga Heechan, bersih-bersih rumah dan bersiaplah jadi seorang istri untukku."

Aku membulatkan mataku, mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin??"

"Tapi Chan, aku saja sama sekali tidak mengingat mu. Dan aku juga-"

"Hei.. sudah pernah aku katakan kan? Jika aku ingin Baekhyun yang sekarang. Bukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun ku yang baru, yang akan memiliki kehidupannya yang baru juga."

"Tapi Chan, aku belum siap menikah."

"Kenapa lagi??"

Aku sedikit ragu mengatakan alasan ku. Sedikit rasa takut menjalar ke hati ku untuk mengatakan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kecewa. "Aku.." Chanyeol masih menatap ku, mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku bicara kan.

"A-aku rasa ini b-berlebihan Chan. A-apalagi, a-aku belum memastikan p-perasaan ku. M-menikah bukan jalan yang terbaik Chan."

Awalnya ada perubahan raut kecewa dari wajah Chanyeol dan aku memaklumi apapun reaksi dari Chabyeol. Karena inilah apa yang ku rasakan. Tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi ku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menunggu mu. Temukan apa yang benar-benar kau rasakan dan aku akan menerima semua nya." Aku hanya menganvguk pelan dan tersenyum. Lalu Chanyeol memelukku lagi dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Aku memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatu ku. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi sekarang. Aku berpikir mungkn Chanyeol dan Heechan sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Pantas saja kulihat di depan tv mainan Heechan berserakan. Aku menaruh bahan makanan di meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamar Heechan.

Ku buka pintu kamar Heechan sangat pelan dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Heechan tidur berpelukan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendekati mereka. Ku naikkan selimut yang membukus tubuh mereka agar tidak kedinginan. Lalu mengusap pelan kepala mereka berdua.

Chanyeol merasakan usapan ku dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Mata nya sudah memerah dan mulutnya sesekali menguap. Dia mengubah posisi tidur nya menjadi duduk dan menatap sayu kearah ku.

"Tidur lah di kamar. Aku akan membersihkan diri dan makan dulu." Aku mengelus wajah nya pelan dan dia mengangguk.

Aku berdiri dan Chanyeol mengikuti ku namun dia langsung masuk ke kamar.

Setelah mandi, ku lihat Chanyeol sudah tertidur di kasur. Aku mendekatinya dan tidur di sebelahnya. Kutatap wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur dan mendaratkan tangan ku untuk mengelus wajahnya.

Dan kembali elusan tangan ku membangunkannya, "Maafkan aku. Kau jadi terbangun lagi." Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah dan memasukkan ku ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali dia mengecup pucuk kepala ku dan mengelus kepala ku.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Aku senang kau perlakukan seperti itu. Karena belum tentu esok hari aku mendapatkannya lagi."

"Kenapa?" Aku semakin memeluk erat tubuh tegap Chanyeol bersandar di dadanya. "Aku selalu disini Chan.."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan suaranya terdengar menggema di rongga dadanya. "Karena jika ingatan mu kembali, aku yakin kau akan sangat membenci ku."

Aku terdiam, masih mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin aku melepaskan rindu ku saat bersama mu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan saat ini. Akan ku rekam semua kenangan ini baik-baik. Karena aku tidak akan tahu, kapan lagi aku bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin saja besok ingatan mu kembali dan kau membenciku lalu mengusirku. Semua tidak ada yang tahu sayang, hanya Tuhan yang tau."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak diantara kami. Ku pandang wajahnya yang sangat sangat tamoan itu dan merekamnya. "Apakah aku akan kehilangan mu lagi jika ingatan ku kembali?" Chanyeol menggeleng, namun di bibirnya di sertai senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai pipi ku pelan. "Karena semua keputusan ada di hati mu sayang. Kau yang memutuskan apakah aku tetap tinggal atau aku harus pergi."

"Tapi Chan.."

"Aku tahu, aku melakukan kesalahan besar waktu itu. Andaikan aku tidak menolak apa yang si bangka tua itu inginkan, dan tidak memilih pergi ke luar negri. Si bangka tua itu menyebabkan bangkrutnya perusahaan ayah. Dan kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau rumah ini tidak disita. Ayah dan ibu pasti masih hidup."

Aku masih menatap nya dan berusaha mendalami lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku sempat berfikir. Andaikan aku memilih menikah waktu itu, dan aku pergi dari mu. Tidak akan kembali lagi dan tidak akan mengingat mu lagi. Apa yang saat itu kau rasakan? Aku yang bilang bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai mu tapi aku malah pergi seenaknya dan menikah dengan wanita lain."

"Aku pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sangat-sangat membenci mu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium bibir ku lagi. "Kau sudah tau kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku lebih bersyukur jika kau kehilangan ingatan mu. Kau yang tidak teringat lagi rasa kecewa itu dan tidak terus-terusan merasa tersakiti. Dan aku sangat berharap kau tidak mengingat apapun kejadian kemarin." Chanyeol merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menindih ku. Kedua sikunya yang ada di samping badan ku menopan berat tubuhnya yang berada di atasku

"Karena aku ingin Baekhyun ku yang baru, Baekhyun ku yang lupa akan semua kehidupan pilunya."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir ku dan melumat nya. Mata ku ikut terpejam dan mengimbangi ciumannya. Tanpa sadar tanganku berpindah tempat ke tengkuknya dan mengalung di sana. Sesekali aku meremas rambut yang ada di tengkuknya dan Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak ada lumatan nafsu dari ciuman ini. Dan aku merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam pada diri Chanyeol.

Kurasa oksigen dalam paru-paru semakin menipis. Dan tidak sengaja, aku memukul lengan Chanyeol sedikit keras. Secara perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman kami dan terciptalah bunyi kecipak saat bibir kami terlepas. Dengan cepat aku mengambil oksigen di sekitar ku dan mata ku masih terpejam.

Setelah kurasa napas ku mulai teratur, aku membuka mataku. Yang kudapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang tepat di depan wajah ku hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Mata nya menelisik wajah ku dengan baik. Dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hingga dia mencium ku lagi lalu mengatakan, "Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun."

 **Aakh!!**

Saat itu juga kepalaku terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang sangat hebat melanda kepalaku. Aku memegang kepala ku dan meremasnya kuat.

 _Astaga!_

"Chan.. s-sakiit!" Aku mencoba terus bertahan pada sakit kepala ku.

Tapi, rasa sakit ini di ikuti dengan sebuah tayangan masa lalu seperti film rusak. Potongan-potongan kejadian yang aku fikir ini adalah ingatan ku saat itu terpampang jelas.

Canda tawa ku dengan Chanyeol, suara tertawa Chanyeol, Heechan yang diajak berbicara pelan dengan Chanyeol, saat aku ulang tahun dan Chanyeol mencium pipi ku, waktu berdua yang kuhabiskan bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggendong Heechan, Chanyeol yang tertawa bersama ayah dan ibu, Chanyeol yang memberikan suprise atas kelulusan kita, Chanyeol yabg memelukku, dan Chanyeol yang menangis di pundakku.

Semua kenangan itu terputar di otak ku. Semakin banyak kenangan itu kembali, semakin sakit kepalaku.

 _"Baek.. Baekhyun.. Baek! Baek.."_ Aku hanya samar-samar mendengar suara khawatirnya Chanyeol.

"Aakhhh.. saakiitttt.."

Semua kenangan ku kembali.

Ingatan itu kembali.

Dan setelah itu hanya HITAM yang kuingat.

.

.

Aku terbangun sebuah hamparan ladang rerumputan. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk ke kelopak mata ku. Aku mulai duduk dan melihat sekitar. Hanya aku sendiri di sini. Aku sempat bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Namun rumput hanya bergoyang terhempas angin yang menjadi jawabanku.

Namun dari kejauhan di depan ku, ada dua orang yang berjalan menuju kearah ku. ku pertajam pengelihatan ku dan memperjelas siapa mereka.

Itu ayah dan ibu.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah mereka. Air mata ku tidak bisa aku tahan lagi saat melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum. Dengan cepat aku memeluk mereka dan menangia di pundak mereka.

"Hai sayang.." Ibu berkata di telinga ku dan Ayah menciumi pipi ku. "Bagiamana keadaan mu?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mereka. "Apa aku sudah mati?"

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Jika kau pergi, siapa yang menjaga Heechan??" Ayah mencubit pipi ku dan tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bertemu dengan kalian?"

"Ibu dan ayah merindukan mu sayang." Ibu mengelus pipi ku dengan pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa kau dan Heechan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Ayah senang mendengar nya."

Aku masih menangis di hadapan mereka. "Kenapa ayah dan ibu pergi?"

"Hei.. ini sudah takdir kita sayang. Dan jangan menyalahkan siapapun."

"Tapi bu.."

"Chanyeol tidak bersalah Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh membencinya. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan itu benar."

"Ayah.."

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah bahagia disini. Dan kau juga harus bahagia sayang. Dan kebahagian mu adalah Chanyeol. Dia sudah kembali. Jangan sedikit pun untuk membenci Chanyeol,hm?"

Aku mengangguk pelan meskipun air mata ku terus mengalir.

"Baekhyun.." Aku menatap ayah, "Berbahagialah bersama Chanyeol. Jangan ragukan dia lagi."

"Kau harus cepat bangung sayang.. Ayah dan Ibu harus pergi."

"Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian."

"Dan kami akan selalu mencintai mu sayang."

.

.

Aku mengerjap pelan, mencoba membiasakan sinar mentari yang masuk mengusik kedua mataku. Langit-langit kamar ku yang kulihat pertama kali. Dan kepala ku masih menyisakan sedikit pening.

Salah satu tangan ku terasa berat, dan aku melihat Chanyeol yang tidur merunduk di tangan tangan ku.

Aku mengelus surai hitamnya dan dia mulai merasakan apa yang aku lakukan. Chanyeol bangun dan terperanjat saat melihatku.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar??" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ada yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku masih terasa pusing." Aku berbicara sangat lirih dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat lega. Dia mencium pucuk kepala ku dan mengelus kepala ku.

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa ingatan mu kembali?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Kulihat ada raut khawatir yang tercetak di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku bertemu ayah dan ibu." Chanyeol menatap ku dengan intens. "Mereka yang merubah keputusan ku Chan."

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Chanyeol." Aku langsung bangun dan memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan ku.

"Aku juga mencintai mu sayang."

"Jangan pergi lagi Chan.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan semakin mempererat pelukan ku. "Jangan pernah membuat ku khawatir lagi."

"Aku janji."

 **TBC**

Haloooo..

Adakah yang masih inget cerita ini?

Adakah???

Kalo ngga ada mau mewek dulu *nangisdipojokkan

Maaf banget gabisa update cepet

Aku bukan hiatus berbulan-bulan kok..

Cuma mau ijin karena lagi ujian semester..

Buktinya ini aku udah kembali..

Niatnya habis update chap kemarin, mau update satu lagi dan baru hiatus. Tapi apa daya karena ternyata syutingan ku ada masalah dan aku ga bisa pegang cerita ini lagi. Aku harap ada yang masih nunggu cerita ini ya..

Tengkyu yang udah review di chap kemarin ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight, cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16, Channies616, floivy, guguhay, Fu, rini kim, pongpongi, afrilany pasha**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	10. Chapter 10

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

M

.

 **CHAPTER 10** _Hal yang kita rindukan_

"Sayang.."

"Astaga Chan!" Aku terkejut karena saat aku memasak Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk ku dari belakang. "Untung aku tidak mengiris jari ku." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan dagu nya di bahu ku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara mari memotong sayuran untuk sarapan pagi ini. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan aku biarkan saja. Tapi saat akan memasak semua potongan sayur ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Chan.." Chanyeol hanya menggumam kecil. Aku putar badan untuk melihat Chanyeol. Tangan nya masih setia di pinggangku dan aku menjulurkan tangan ku untuk mengelus pipinya. Masih terlihat jika dia mengantuk. Tapi setelah itu dia memasukkan aku di pelukannya dan Chanyeol menaruh dagunya lagi di bahuku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Aku teringat akan saat aku ditinggal orang tua ku untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Dan Chanyeol menginap di rumah. Setiap pagi dia akan selalu seperti ini.

"Kembalilah tidur jika masih mengantuk Chan. Atau bangunkan Heechan dan kalian mandilah. Heechan harus sekolah. Sudah jam 6." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan tapi sama sekali tidak beranjak.

"Chan.. ayolah. Nanti Heechan bisa terlambat dan dia tidak akan memakan sarapannya." Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan dan melonggarkan pelukannya, tanpa melepas kedua tangannya di pinggang ku. Di menatap ku sebentar dengan wajah cemberutnya lalu dengan cepat dia mencium bibir ku dan pergi berlari keluar dapur.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat dia manja setiap pagi hanya untuk mencuri morning kiss ku.

Aku melanjutkan acara memasak ku hingga tahap menyajikannya di meja makan. Tak lama suara Heechan yang tertawa mengalihkan perhatian ku. Kulihat Heechan di gendongan Chanyeol tertawa karena Chanyeol menggelitiknya.

"Hyuuung geliii.. hahahahaha." Heechan masih tertawa dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk berhenti menggoda Heechan. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Lalu Heechan duduk manis di kursi meja makan dan Chanyeol di sisi lain. Mereka makan dengan lahap semua masakan ku seperti biasa. Chanyeol dan Heechan sekali-sekali berebut daging yang memang aku hanya memasaknya porsi sedikit.

"Hyuuuung.. itu punya ku! Hyung sudah makan banyak!" Heechan menancapkan garpunya ke daging di piring Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan sumpitnya.

"Siapa bilang ini punya Heechan? Hyung juga ingin masakan nya Baekhyun noona." Chanyeol dan Heechan masih bertengkar dengan daging terakhir yang sudah terdampar di piring Chanyeol.

"Hyuuuuuuungggg!!!!!!!!" Bisa gawat kalau ini akan berlanjut. Aku cuma mendekatkan diri ke telinga Heechan dan membisiki sesuatu.

 _"Berikan dagingnya pada hyung. Nanti makan siang akan noona masakkan seafood, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol hyung."_

"Janji?!" Heechan dengan semangat mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku langsung mengaitkan jari kelingking ku dan mengatakan janji.

"Hei hei.. kalian bersengkongkol?" Chanyeol melerai kami dan memasang wajah tak suka. "Waaahh.."

Heechan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol lalu tertawa. "Chanyeol hyung makan saja dagingnya, aku sama noona akan makan sesuatu, wleee.."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Heechan, "Nanti jangan lama keluar dari kelas, hm?" Heechan mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Baek.." Aku hanya menyuruh Chanyeol diam. Dia bahkan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengelus tangannya yabg terletak diatas meja. Aku memasang raut "mengalah lah.." agar Chanyeol memaklumi apa yang Heechan ingin kan.

Setelah sarapan, aku membantu Heechan bersiap ke sekolah. Memakaikannya sepatu, menata bajunya yang sedikit tetekuk dan terakhir mencium pipinya. Lalu aku beralih ke Chanyeol dan melipat kedua tangan ku di depan dadanya. "Sudah kan?"

"Baekk.." Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi. Aku hanya terkikik pelan. Aku sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium pipi nya dan memeluknya. Aku tahu dia tersenyum dan dia menghujani ku ciuman di kepala ku.

Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan memandang Chanyeol. "Kau yang menjemput Heechan atau aku?"

"Aku saja. Aku nanti juga akan makan siang di rumah. Dan awas, aku akan tahu apa yang kalian rencana kan."

"Baiklah.. aku tunggu kalian di rumah." Aku mengantar Heechan dan Chanyeol kedepan rumah. Mereka melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil dan aku membalasnya. Lalu mobil Chanyeol berlalu menjauh dari rumah.

.

.

"Kami pulaaang.." Kudengar suara Chanyeol dan Heechan dari pintu depan. Aku langsung berjalan kedepan menghampiri mereka. Aku tersenyum lalu menggendong Heechan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Huwaaaaa... Noona banyak sekalii!" Aku mendudukkan Heechan di kursi nya dan mengambil alih tas sekolah nya.

"Ahh.. seafood ternyata." Aku dan Heechan tertawa mendengar reaksi Chanyeol. "Aku pikir kalian bersengkongkol mengerjai ku."

"Jika aku dan noona mngerjai Chanyeol hyung, aku tidak akan makan pasta enak lagi hyuung." Chanyeol tertawa sangat kerasa kali ini. Dia mengusak rambut Heechan dan mencium pipi nya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita masak pasta untuk makan malam? Hyung yang masak."

"Eung!" Heechan mengangguk cepat dengan mulut penuh makan. "Pawsta crabbhie (Pasta Crabbie)."

"Hei, jagoan.. telan dulu sayang." Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam Heechan. Heechan hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Di sela makan Chanyeol bertanya pada ku dan aku menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan mungkin mulai besok aku akan membuat beberapa kue. Luhan membuka bisnis online dan ingin mengajak ku untuk bekerjasama."

Chanyeol hanya mencubit pipi ku dan tersenyum. Dia mulai memakan masakan ku dan sesekali menjahili Heechan.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" Hari sudah malam dan kulihat Chanyeol masih menatap laptopnya meskipun badannya sudah masuk kedalam selimut. Chanyeol menjawab dengan gelengan dan sama sekali tidak menatap ku.

Aku menyusulnya masuk kedalam selimut, duduk bersender di sampingnya. Kulihat apa yang dia kerjakan di laptopnya. Yah.. hanya ada grafik dan angka yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku mengdengus kecil dan merubah posisi ku menjadi tidur memunggungi Chanyeol.

Tapi tak lama sebuah pelukan di pinggangku merecoki alam mimpi yang hampir membuat ku tertidur.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?" Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tapi tangan Chanyeol malah bergerak lebih.

Tangannya menyelusup kebalik baju piyama ku namun segera ku tahan dengan kedua tangan ku. "Ayolahh aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Aku hanya berdecih dan membalikkan badanku. Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mencium bibir ku cepat. "Aku rindu Baek."

"Chann.. kita sudah hidup bersama apa yang kau rindukan?" Aku ingin kembali memunggunginya namun Chanyeol menahan pergerakan ku.

"Kau lupa dengan little bad boy? Apa kau lupa yang kita lakukan saat fifth anniv kita?"

Astaga! Apa yang dia bicarakan?!

"Chan!"

"Ayolah Baek.. kau tahu maksud ku." Chanyeol menggerutu dan memasang wajah memohon. Bibir tebalnya di mancungkan dan mata nya membulat lucu.

"Chan, haruskah?" Kalian pasti tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Yah.. Chanyeol yang mesum dan imut di saat bersamaan adalah peringatan yang berbahaya.

"Harus dan aku merindukan my fuppy holey."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menindih ku dan mencium bibir ku. Dan senang hati aku mengalungkan tanganku di tengkuknya. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya dengan gesit melepaskan piyama ku dan juga berhasil membuka pengait bra ku.

Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir ku, otomatis aku membuka mulutku. Lidah Chanyeol langsung melesak mengabsen rongga mulut ku. Aku sempat kewalahan dengan ciuman ini. Hingga kurasa oksigen ku mulai menipis, aku memukul dada Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol menyadarinya dan dia berhenti menciumi bibir ku. Tapi dia tidak langsung diam, bibir nya bergerak turun ke leher ku dan mencecap disana. Akan kupastikan itu meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Aku meremas rambut Chanyeol karena semua sensasi ini. Terlebih setelah dari leher, dia turun ke payudara ku.

"Channnnhh.."

Langsung saja payudara ku dihisap nya dengan kuat. Sesekali lidahnya menggoda puting ku. Tangan nya pun tidak tinggal diam. Satu payudara ku di hisap, payudara ku yang lain di remas dan memilin putingnya dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Chan- Ahhh..."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri mendapatkan sensasi yang selalu Chanyeol berikan dulu. Lalu setelah selesai dengan payudara ku, bibir Chanyeol turun menuju vagina ku. Aku tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol melepas celana piyama ku dan celana dalam ku. Yang aku tahu sekarang bibirnya memberikan sejuta sensasi yang ku ingin kan.

Bibir nya sangat lihai memmbelai bibir vagina ku. Sesekali ia menggoda biji kecil di sana yang sukses membuatku melengkungkan badan ku. Lidah nya juga berhasil lolos memutari lubang yang membuatku nikmat.

Salah satu jari nya mulai masuk dan membelai lembut dinding vagina ku. Lalu dia menambahkan jarinya yang lain dan berhasil membuatku mengerang keenakan.

"Kau masih sempit seperti dulu." Lalu jari-jarinya berhenti mengobrak-abrik lubangku. Aku menatap nya cemberut dan Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan. "Kau akan mendapati gantinya."

Chanyeol langsung melesakkan miliknya yang besar. Aku hanya merintih kecil karena sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Chanyeol menatapku dan kembali mencium bibir ku. Mengerti jika vagina ku sedikit sakit, Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit nya dengan menciumku dan meremas kembali payudara ku.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Sedikit."

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Aku menggeleng dan mengelus pipinya. Dia menoleh dan menciumi tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

"Bergeraklah Chan."

"Aku akan bergerak pelan." Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dan penis nya semakin masuk dan mengerjai vagina ku. Ini sungguh hebat. Chanyeol tahu segala titik sensitif ku.

"Channhh ahh ahh emhh yeah disituuhh"

"Kau menyukai nya?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Mata ku sudah terpejam dari tadi karena hentakan yang dibuat Chanyeol semakin menjadi.

"Chann.. aku-"

"Tahan sayang. Sebentar lagi." Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya semakin cepat menumbuk dinding vagina ku. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Ini terlalu nikmat. Dan jebol lah pertahanan ku. Badan ku bergetar hebat. Dan tak lama Chanyeol menyusul dan menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangatnya memenuhi vagina ku dan ad yang meluber keluar. Aku masih mengambil napas setelah adegan panas ini. Kulihat Chanyeol menatap ku dengan senyumannya. Tangannya berada di samping kepala ku untuk menumpu badannya. Miliknya masih bertahan di tempatnya dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Lelah?" Aku mengangguk dan ikut menatapnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membenahi anak rambutku yang basah oleh keringat. Kulihat dahinya juga basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol mencium bibir ku dan melumat nya. Hanya sebentar. Lalu di kembali menatap ku. "Kau bahagia?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kau kembali aku sangat bahagia Chan."

"Aku memiliki mu kembali merupakan tujuan ku selama ini. Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini. Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku-"

"Hei.." Jari telunjukku berhasil membuatnya terdiam. "Semua itu hanya salah paham. Kau kembali itu cukup untuk Chan." Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Dia merebahkan badannya di sampingku. Jika aku boleh jujur Chanyeol belum melepaskan penisnya. Dan aku tidak terbebani dengan itu. Aku tidur menyamping memunggunginya. Tangannya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan tangan lainnya dijadikan bantal untuk kepala ku.

"Ayo tidur. Jika telat tidur, kau tidak bisa bangun besok." Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum dan mencium bibir nya dengan cepat. Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan menggelitik pinggang ku.

"Berani nya mencuri ciuman ku hmm?" Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung nya ke hidungku. "Ayo tidur."

Tapi aku kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku sangat mencintai mu Chan."

Dan Chanyeol mencium kening ku, "Aku lebih lebih mencintai mu Baek."

 **END/TBC?**

Hallo halloo..

Adakah yang masih yang mengingat cerita ini?

Yang sudah membaca bagian encehnya, sorry kalau engga hot yaahh..

Inilah alasan keterlambatan ku menguploud cerita ini..

Butuh banyak referensi untuk enceh nyaa:'((

 **Ini end atau mau lanjut?**

Kalau mau lanjut, mungkin aku bakal bikin dengan beda work..

Tapi dengan konflik yang lebih menyayat mungkin?

Oh ya, Ken mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri

Ken menjadi author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya..

Mungkin telat update, typo yang bertebaran dan ada adegan enceh padahal ini hari raya suci *senyumevil:v

Akhirnya aku sudah melewati tahap enceh, wkwk. Meskipun butuh waktu sedikit lama buat update nya..

Tengkyu yang udah review di chap kemarin ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight, cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16, Channies616, floivy, guguhay, Fu, rini kim, pongpongi, afrilany pashya, Jxxpinkmilk, peaceable04**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	11. Chapter 11

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

M

.

 **CHAPTER 11** _Jawaban dari semua keraguan ku_

Aku terbangun saat cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Aku mengerjap pelan mengahalau sinar matahari itu dengan tangan ku. Pinggangku terasa kebas karena ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. Aku mencoba memindahkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangku, tapi gagal karena Chanyeol semakin memelukku. Aku menguap pelan dan mulai bergerak bangun dengan tenaga ku, melupakan tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pinggangku.

"Sshhh..." Bagian selatan ku terasa perih dan milik Chanyeol sudah terlepas. Namun aku tetap mencoba bangun tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Chan!! Ini sudah pagi. Heechan harus sekolah." Chanyeol hanya menggumam dan kembali mendengkur pelan. Aku memutar badan ku untuk melihat Chanyeol. Ku elus wajah Chanyeol pelan dan menelusuri rupa nya. Aku tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tidur seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka dia kembali dan sekarang benar-benar ada di sampingku.

"Sudah puas mencuri kesempatan membelai wajah tampan ini?" Aku mendecih lalu mencubit hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu mencium kening dan bibirku. "Morning sayang."

"Bangunlah, Heechan akan telat nanti." Aku hendak bangun tapi Chanyeol menahan ku lagi. Dia memeluk pinggang ku dan membenamkan kepalanya di punggung polos ku. "Chanyeol!"

"Diamlah Baek, kau membangunkan little bad boy." Chanyeol menciumin tengkukku lalu tangannya mulai merambat keatas. Pinggangnya bergerak mengusak penisnya ke pantatku. Aku hanya mendengus pelan dan mencubit penis Chanyeol di balik selimut. Chanyeol mengadu kesakitan. "Baek! Sakit! Jika little bad boy kesakitan dia harus butuh fuppy holeynya!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Kau menang." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai bangun. Dia mengambil boxernya yang berceceran di lantai lalu memakainya. Aku mencoba turun dari tempat tidur dengan selimut masih menutupi badan ku dan mencoba berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi rasa sakit di bagian vaginaku meruntuhkan badanku.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiriku lalu mengangkat ku untuk duduk di tempat tidur lagi. Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju lemari mengambil bathrobe ku dan memakainya pada ku. Setelah selesai membantu ku memakai bathrobe, Chanyeol menggendong ku menuju kamar mandi. Di dudukannya aku di bathup dan dia mulai mengisi air.

"Mandilah, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar. Aku yang masak sarapan pagi ini. Setelah mandi urusi Heechan, hm?" Aku mengangguk dan Chanyeol memberiku ciuman di pucuk kepala ku sebelum pergi.

Aku berjalan tertatih saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan kulihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearahku. Dengan cepat aku di gendongnya dan di dudukannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah memakai celana dalam?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuka laci nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku hanya menggeleng karena saat masuk aku tidak membawa selembar kain apapun.

"Buka paha mu, aku akan mengoles ini." Chanyeol mendekat dengan sebuah salep di tangannya. Aku membuka paha ku dengan pelan. Jujur aku masih malu jika keadaan seperti ini. "Baek.." Mungkin Chanyeol tahu aku malu.

"Aku malu Chan." Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan dan membantu untuk mengoleskan salep itu di bagian selatan ku.

"Ssshhh.." Rasa dingin mulai menyebar dan sedikit mengurangi rasa perihnya. Aku memejamkan mata ku karena tangan Chanyeol mengobati itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Akh- Chan!" Aku terkejut saat dua jari Chanyeol masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Dan rasa dingin itu terus masih menyentuh titik terdalam vagina ku.

"Hehe.. maaf. Biar cepat sembuh." Aku hanya mendecih pelan. Tapi jika di rasakan dari gerakan tangannya yang semakin dalam penjelajahannya, ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya tepat di depan vagina ku. Aku mencubit tangan Chanyeol dan dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baek sakitt!!" Chanyeol mengelus tangannya yang ku cubit dan meringis pelan.

"Sudah Chan. Berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak mau mengurusi burung nakal mu itu." Kulihat wajah Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot menatap ku. Aku mencubit hidungnya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. Dengan pelan aku berjalan menuju lemari untuk berpakaian. Chanyeol sedang membereskan obat tadi.

"Setelah ini bantu Heechan bersiap Baek, tadi dia sudah ku suruh mandi. Aku sudah memasak untuk sarapan. Kutunggu di bawah,hmm?" Chanyeol mencium pipi ku dan pergi keluar dari kamar.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Heechan. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Heechan dan di jawab Heechan dari dalam. Kubuka pintu itu dan kulihat Heechan hanya memakai celana seragam nya dan masih berlari kesana kemari.

"Pagi jagoan."

"Pagi noona." Heechan tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku dia masih sibuk memasukkan segala macam barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa sangat sibuk? Kemarin malam Heechan lupa menyiapkannya?" Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri meja belajar Heechan. Melihat kedalam tas nya, barang apa saja yang di masukkan ke sana.

"Aku lupa noona jika hari ini ada penilaian kelas. Dan Heechan di suruh membawa ini." Aku hanya tersenyum dan membantu Heechan menata barang-barang itu di tasnya.

"Sudah semua?" Heechan mengangguk semangat dan menutup zipper tas punggungnya. Aku berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil baju seragam Heechan, membantu nya bersiap. Setelah Heechan rapi, aku membantu Heechan membawa tas nya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tapi saat melewati depan kamar mandi di sebelah kamar Heechan aku terpeleset dan jatuh.

 **Brukk!!**

"Awww/Noona!"

Aku meringis pelan, mengingat bagian selatan ku masih sakit dan sekarang aku terjatuh pula. Heechan dengan sigap mengambil alih tas punggungnya yang terlempar. Lalu dia mendekati ku dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelah ku.

"Noona baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk meskipun masih menahan rasa nyeri nya. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang cepat naik ke lantai dua.

"Astaga Baekhyun!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari kearah ku dan menggendong ku lagi. Kali ini dia berjalan turun ke lantai bawah dan mendudukkan ku di kursi meja makan. Heechan menyusul setelah menaruh tas punggungnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hari ini Chanyeol hyung yang memasak?" Chanyeol dengan telaten memberikan sarapan ke piring Heechan. Dan Heechan memakan semua itu dengan lahap.

"Iya jagoan. Kaki Baekhyun noona sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan sesering mungkin." Heechan langsung menatap ku sedih. Dan aku hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Sayang.. hari ini kau punya rencana?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku meskipun perhatiannya tertuju pada sarapan nya.

"Aku harus pergi ke flat Luhan. Mengantarkan beberapa kue. Dan akan sedikit lama karena urusan bisnis onlinenya. Kenapa Chan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Bagian itu mu masih sakit dan kau tadi juga baru jatuh." Aku mencubit tangan Chanyeol pelan. Dia meringis dan menggerutu kepadaku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan Heechan.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Kau tahu, banyak sekali yang suka kue mu! Teman kuliah ku meminta orderan lagi. Wahhh.. tapi itu beneran lezat! Bisnis kue mu lebih maju daripada bisnis baju ku." Aku turut senang mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan. Yah.. meskipun tidak banyak tapi cukup membantu Luhan.

"Kau bisa mengambil bagian mu sedikit lebih banyak Lu." Luhan hanya mendecih tidak suka jika obrolan kami selalu seperti ini.

"Kau juga butuh uang Baek, tidak mungkin aku mengambil bagian mu. Hasil dari bisnis ini saja sudah banyak. Kau bisa menabung itu untuk keperluan mu."

"Tapi kau juga bu-"

"Ck! Sudahlah Baek. Kita sudah sepakat dengan keputusan kemarin!"

"Baiklah Lu kau menang!" Kami lalu tertawa bersama. Aku mengambil cangkir teh yang sudah di siapkan oleh Luhan. Ada beberapa kotak kue yang aku berikan untuk Luhan karena suksesnya bisnis online nya.

"Oh ya Baek, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol?" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Dia kembali, ingatan ku kembali, kita bahagia."

"Apakah ini happy ending?" Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu ku pelan dan membuang napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Lu. Aku merasa belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Chanyeol."

"Apalagi sekarang?" Luhan menatap ku curiga kali ini.

Aku menggeleng lagi dan pandangan ku terasa kosong. "Aku hanya khawatir, suatu saat nanti aku kehilangan dia lagi."

Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangan ku. "Chanyeol adalah jalan bahagia mu Baekhyun. Cukup percaya padanya."

Aku tersenyum kearah Luhan dan meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Terasa genggaman Luhan seperti memberikan ku semangat bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya Lu, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Sehun, si paruh waktu." Tiba-tiba wajah Luhan berubah memerah di sekitar tulang pipinya. Jadi benar rumor itu.

"Baekhyun.. apa-apaan sih.. aku hanya dekat dengan nya."

"Dekat atau apa? Masa hanya dekat sampai wallpaper ponsel mu foto kalian??" Aku menunjuk layar ponsel milik Luhan dengan lirikan mataku.

"Astaga Baek aku maluu.." Luhan menutupi mukanya dan sedikit cemberut. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan memegang tangannya.

"Selamat Lu.. aku tahu Sehun lelaki dewasa. Dia pasti bisa menjaga mu." Luhan tersenyum. Ku lihat mata rusanya berair mendengar semangat dari ku.

"Semoga Baekhyun.. aku harap dia pelabuhan terakhirku." Aku mengangguk pasti meyakinkan keputusan Luhan.

 **Klink!**

Aku berjengit karena ponsel ku berbunyi. Aku merogoh tas selempang ku mengambil ponselku. Ada satu pesan baru disana. Dan itu dari Chanyeol.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Siang ini datang lah ke restoran. Kita makan siang disini.**

 **Harus naik taksi! Tidak boleh naik bus!**

 **Ajaklah Luhan sekalian, aku masih khawatir jika kau terjatuh lagi.**

 **P.s. terlebih bagian 'itu' mu masih sakit.** **:D**

Entah kenapa pipi ku terasa memanas setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Aku segera menutup pesan tersebut lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas lagi. Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas di pipi ku. Semoga Luhan tidak menyadari perubahan pipi ku.

"Baek apa kau sakit?" Luhan mengajak ku berbicara setelah menaruh cangkirnya kembali. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum canggung. "Benarkah? Pipimu memerah Baek. Apa kau demam?"

"Tidak Lu. Hanya beberapa kata dari pesan Chanyeol membuat ku malu."

"Ooo.. ciee.." Luhan dengan gencar meledek ku. Aku hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi candaan Luhan. "Aku tidak cemburu kok. Sekarang kan ada my Sehunniee.."

"Oh ya Lu, ayo makan siang di restoran Chanyeol. Dia ingin mengajak mu makan siang."

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku makan siang dengan Sehun. Dia ingin mentraktirku karena ujiannya berhasil."

"Aahh.. tak apa. Cieeeee... Kencann.." Lalu kami berdua tertawa setelah itu.

.

.

Sesuai perintah Chanyeol, aku naik taksi menuju restoran Chanyeol. Meskipun sedikit agak mahal tapi tak masalah karena bagian selatan ku masih sedikit nyeri. Setelah memberi uang ke supir taksi aku turun dan di depan ku tepat pintu masuk restoran Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya, dari luar restoran ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung terlihat dari luar. Padahal tidak ada tulisan "CLOSED" di bagian depan. Aku sedikit takut jika aku salah restoran kali ini. Mungkin bisa jadi aku lupa alamat restoran Chanyeol dan bangunan ini mirip dengan restoran milik Chanyeol.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu meskipun aku masih berdiri sendirian di depan toko Chanyeol.

 _"Halo sayang.."_

"Chanyeol apa benar kita makan di restoran mu? Restoran mu sangat sepi Chan.." Aku masih ragu jika ini benar restoran Chanyeol.

 _"Kau sudah sampai? Masuklah."_

"Chan, aku tidak yakin ini restoran mu. Aku takut salah bangunan."

 _"Aku di dalam Baekhyun sayang. Masuklah."_

"Tapi Chan-"

 _"Masuk Baek, ayolah. Heechan sudah menunggu."_

"Baiklah." Aku menutup panggilan nya dan memasukkan ponsel ku ke tas lagi. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri jika ini benar-benar restoran milik Chanyeol. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, aku berjalan masuk ke bangunan itu.

Aku mendorong pintu masuk dan mendapatkan hanya Chanyeol berdiri sendirian di tengah ruangan ini. Dia berdiri dengan berpakaian kemeja navy blue yang di padukan dengan jeans biru tua. Kakinya terpasang sepatu sneakers dan di tangannya ada sentangkai mawar merah. Di belakang Chanyeol berterbangan balon warna-warni membentuk kaliamat 'I LOVE YOU'.

Aku berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum dan selalu menatap ku dengan mata bulatnya. Hingga aku berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya.

"Chan.."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Aku hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol terkikik pelan dan kembali menatap ku lagi.

"Baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Seseorang yang sekarang selalu aku lihat saat bangun tidur. Seseorang yang akan mengucapkan selamat malam untukku sebelum aku tidur. Seseorang yang selalu memberiku semangat. Seseorang yang selalu ada untukku."

Jika kalian tanya bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang, aku benar-benar terharu. Chanyeol berdiri seperti ini mengingatkan saat dia menembakku dulu.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu berkali-kali menangis. Maafkan aku sudah membuat mu kecewa. Maafkan aku sudah pernah meninggalkan mu dan mengingkari janji ku untuk selalu ada di sampingmu. Tapi sekarang aku disini Baekhyun. Aku sudah kembali. Aku pulang. Aku akan selalu menepati janji ku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

Mata ku sudah berkaca-kaca. Tangan ku yang gunakan untuk menutup mulutku diambil alih oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu, untuk mendukung semua janji ku. Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup ku dengan mu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku. Aku ingin membuat mu bahagia. Aku, kau dan Heechan."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang ada setangkai mawar. Aku mengambil bagian bawah tangkai mawar itu. Dan saat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, ada sebuah cincin putih jatuh menimpa jari ku yang masih memegang tangkai bunga mawar.

 ** _"Will you marry me?"_**

Seketika itu langsung air mata ku jatuh. Aku menangis melihat cincin ini. Aku mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang menatap dalam aku. Inikah jawaban atas semua keraguan ku?

 ** _"I do."_**

Senyuman Chanyeol langsung melebar. Ku lihat air mata Chanyeol juga jatuh dan langsung saja Chanyeol memelukku. Aku juga membalas pelukannya dan menangis di dadanya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Terimakasih sayang." Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali. Aku mengangguk di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Noona!" Aku menoleh di balik pelukan Chanyeol. Heechan berlari dari arah dapur dan di susul Jongdae oppa, Jongin, Kyungso, Luhan, Sehun dan beberapa karyawan lain. Heechan berlari kearah kami dan memeluk kaki ku dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Heechan dan mencium pipinya.

Jondae oppa, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun datang menghampiri kami. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat padaku dan Chanyeol. Sesekali menggoda kita.

"Akhirnya happy ending. Selamat untuk kalian." Jongdae oppa menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Iya hyung. Akhirnyaa.." Chanyeol tertawa senang kali ini.

"Baekhyun, kau harus bahagia kali ini. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi." Aku mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan lah yang selama ini menemani ku saat waktu-waktu aku susah. Luhan yang selalu ada untukku dulu, dan selalu membantu ku.

"Terimakasih Lu, untuk semua nya." Luhan mengangguk di pelukanku. Aku melepaskan pelukan kita. Aku kembali ke sisi Chanyeol lagi dan Chanyeol merangkul ku erat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. Lalu menbisikkan sesuatu, "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

 **END/TBC?**

Hallooo pembaca setia Because Of You!!!

Aku ngga nyangka kalo cerita ini banyak pendukungnya dan peminatnya

Padahal aku berencana untuk mengakhiri cerita ini di chapter ini, tapi banyak yang review untuk dilanjut lagi sampe baekhyun hamil dan punya baby juga *padahal authornya bingung mau gimana lagi ceritanya nnti

Dan sesuai permintaan, aku bakal nglanjutin ini story

Tapi... siap-siap untuk chapter kedepannya ya

Bakal ada banyak kejutan di sana karena aku udh bikin line story nya

Mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit agak terlambat karena aku harus nulis dulu hingga dapet beberapa chapter, habis itu baru aku publish

Takutnya kalo habis nulis trus aku publish, jadinya waktu aku lagi sibuk2 nya kuliah, gaada cerita yang bisa aku publish untuk kalian, dan kalian bakal nunggu lama

So, bagaimana endingnya nanti.. mohon bersabar yaa..

Tengkyu bangeeett yang udah dukung cerita ini dari awal. Udah mau nungguin aku waktu aku hiatus karena ujian kemarin. Udah mau nyemangatin aku buat nulis lagi. Udah ngasih komentar yang aku sendiri kadang ketawa2 sendiri bacanya. Kalian readers yang perfect lahh..

Tengkyu yang udah review di chap kemarin ya..

 **SFA30, kim. jin.9047, wandapcy614, spektrofotometri, Arum364, BaekHill, tctbcxx, Hanachoi, ssuhoshnet, Riskaa, rly, ChanBaekGay, inspirit7starlight, cicifu, zenbaek, rizypau16, Channies616, floivy, guguhay, Fu, rini kim, pongpongi, afrilany pashya, Jxxpinkmilk, peaceable04, istiqomahpark01, akaindhe**

Tengkyu banget yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini..

Tengkyu yang udah ndukung buat nerusin juga..

Regards, Ken.


	12. Preview?

_"Noona.. kenapa kita pergi?"_

 _"Karena kita harus pergi."_

 _"Kenapa kita pergi? Apa Chanyeol hyung membenci kita?"_

 _"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol hyung membenci kita. Apa kita berbuat salah padanya?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kita cukup pergi jagoan. Kita harus pergi. Saat kau besar nanti, kau akan tau mengapa kita harus pergi."_

 _"Apa kita bisa bertemu Chanyeol hyung lagi?"_

 _"Kurasa tidak."_

 _"Kenapa noona? Pasti Chanyeol hyung marah karena kita pergi."_

 _"Ya, Chanyeol hyung pasti marah, tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kita. Maka dari itu, jangan bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung saat dia marah."_

 _"Bagaimana jika suatu saat kita bertemu Chanyeol hyung secara tidak sengaja dan hyung tidak marah? Haruskah aku menyapanya?"_

 _"Ya, kau harus menyapanya. Karena kita tidak membencinya."_

 _"Bolehkah aku memeluknya?"_

 _"Boleh. Siapa yang akan melarang?"_

 _"Aku akan sangat merindukan Chanyeol hyung nanti."_

 _"Aku juga akan merindukannya jagoan."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **HELLO EPERIBADIEEHHH~**

 **Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?**

 **Siapa yang kemarin minta Baekhyun nikah, punya baby, naena hot sama Chanyeol??? Tunjukkan gigi mu, wkwkwk..**

 **JADI GINI GENGS..**

 **Bukan maksud untuk hiatus yaa..**

 **Tapi mau ijin buat nulis dulu, hehehehe.. kan di a/n chapter kemarin udah aku deklarasikan untuk kedepannya..**

 **Aku emang bikin sequel yang agak panjang, jadi akan ada tiga sampe empat chapter untuk sequel ini..**

 **Tapi karena aku gaada persiapan untuk sequel, karena aku pikir bakal END di chapter kemarin, aku harus nulis dulu biar dapet beberapa words, baru deh aku up ke sini..**

 **Takutnyaaa... bentar lagi kan aku masuk semester baru, dan gaada waktu buat nulis dan story ini bakal nunggak ga kepegang**

 **So.. aku bikin story lagi di work sebelah buat selingan kalian, sambil nunggu story ini up..**

 **Aku gak bakal PHP kok, karena aku udah jamin line story kedepan bakal banyak kejutan**

 **And.. WAIT ME YAAWW..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME..**

 **Regards, Ken.**


	13. Chapter 12

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

Summary:

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

M

.

 **CHAPTER 12** _Aku sangat mengerti posisi ku._

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak aku dan Heechan tinggal di apartemennya. Bukan menetap hanya mungkin akan sesekali tinggal di apartemen. Jadi aku dan Heechan memutuskan membawa dua koper besar atas permintaan Chanyeol.

Setelah menentukan kamar untuk Heechan, aku dan Chanyeol membantu Heechan menata beberapa baju dan buku sekolahnya. Heechan sangat suka dengan tempat tidurnya. Dia terus terusan meloncat di tempat tidur. Sesekali dia berlari kesana kemari melihat kamar baru nya.

"Hyung.. hyung.. di dinding sana pasang poster ironman ya??" Heechan menarik baju Chanyeol dan menunjuk dinding kosong yang ada di belakang tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol berdiri sejajar dengan Heechan.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Heechan dengan gemas. "Iya jagoan, besok kita beli bersama. Nanti juga beli beberapa perabotan kesukaan Heechan."

"Huwaaa... Beneran hyung??!!" Chanyeol mengiyakan perkataan Heechan. Lalu dengan senang Heechan berlari mengitari kamar nya dan kembali lagi pada tempat tidurnya untuk meloncat kegirangan.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Chan.." Chanyeol menoleh kearah ku lalu mengecup pelan pipi kiri ku. Lalu mendaratkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ku.

"Sudahlah, kita pernah membahasnya kan. Jadi jangan protes lagi." Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Tapi sekali lagi aku mendapatkan kecupan di pipi ku. "Apa kau cemburu dengan Heechan karena aku tidak pernah memanjakanmu?"

Aku tidak percaya saat Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu. Heii, ayolahh.. siapa juga yang cemburu dengan Heechan. Aku kakak nya..

"Jangan omong kosong Chan. Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu dengan Heechan." Aku melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan kembali berberes koper milik Heechan. Namun Chanyeol kembali memelukku bahkan mengecupi tengkuk leher ku.

"Hey ayolah.. katakan sebenarnya dan aku tidak akan marah." Aku membalikkan badan ku dan menatap jengah pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah idiotnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lupakan Tuan Park. Aku membencimu."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai mu Nyonya Park." Sekali lagi aku harus merelakan bibir ku untuk di kecupnya. Tapi aku tersenyum setelah itu.

Setelah memastikan Heechan tidur, aku mematikan lampu kamarnya. Menyisakan lampu tidur disebelahnya lalu menutup pintu kamar. Saat berbalik aku mendapati Chanyeol berdiri bersender pada lemari panjang yang berada di dekat pintu kamarnya Heechan.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Aku mengangguk kecil dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan di sebelah ku dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ku.

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung membuka koperku. Mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menata nya di lemari. Chanyeol hanya tiduran bersender di headbed, berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara berkemasku. Menata beberapa bajuku di lemari milik Chanyeol. Menaruh barang barang ku di lemari panjang dekat tempat tidur. Menata alat make up ku di meja rias. Menata alat mandi ku di kamar mandi.

Setelah semua selesai aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol. Aku merebahkan diri ku disana dan menatap apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan.

Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, aku hanya mencium pipinya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Setelah itu aku menyamankan badan ku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Namun tak lama aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyelusup ke baju tidurku. Tangan kasar yang sangat aku kenali mengelus pelan bagian pinggang ku. Aku tau apa yang dia maksud dan aku hanya membiarkannya. Sekali-sekali aku ingin mengerjainya.

"Baek.. kau sudah tidur?"

Aku mengacuhkannya dan masih berpura-pura jika aku benar-benar tidur. Sangat sulit untuk menahan senyumanku, karena aku tidur menyamping menghadapnya.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Chanyeol mengelus kepala ku dan mencium keningku. "Padahal aku ingin mengajak mu melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?" Aku membuka mata ku secara tiba-tiba dan mencium kilat bibir tebal nya. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dan aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan masih terkikik.

"Kau mengerjai ku,huh??" Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelitik pinggang ku dan sukses membuat ku tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahha... Chan... Hahaha.. cukup.. oke oke aku minta maaf.." aku terpaksa mengaku kalah hanya dengan gelitikannya. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk menggelitikku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatap ku dengan serius. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa dia sekarang berada dalam posisi menindih ku. Kedua sikunya menumpu badan tegapnya. Entah kenapa saat dia memandangku, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Seluruh fungsi otak ku tiba-tiba berhenti seketika.

Hingga bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipisku. Melumatnya dengan pelan tanpa ada tuntutan. Dan itu hanya terjadi sebentar, lalu Chanyeol menyudahi acar kecupan ini.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat sesuatu di rongga dada ku menghangat. Apalagi Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyumannya yang menawan, terpampang nyata di depan mataku dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya akan hal itu. Apa kau bahagia? Bersama ku dan Heechan?"

"Eung.. selalu bahagia." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. Salah satu tangan besar nya mengelus rambut ku. Lalu turun untuk menangkup pipi ku. "Apapun dirimu aku akan selalu bahagia."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipi kiri nya. Lalu kembali merebahkan kepalaku. Dia tertawa kecil saat aku selesai melakukan itu. Kedua tanganku terjulur untuk meraba dahi lebarnya. Lalu turun meraba mata bulatnya. Chanyeol menutup mata nya sekejap, lalu membuka nya kembali saat tangan ku mencubit hidung nya. Kami tertawa bersama tapi setelah itu kami saling diam. Mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia cari dari mata ku. Tapi aku melihat kebahagian di matanya. Rasa gembira menyelubungi rentina coklat nya. Tangan ku turun untuk membelai pipinya. Namun Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium telapak tanganku.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah di hari ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu?"

Aku mengreyitkan dahiku, mengingat kembali tanggal bersejarah itu. "Itu berarti ada sekitar enam bulan lagi."

"Hmm.. brarti ada cukup persiapan untuk pernikahan kita. Bagaimana suasana pernikahan kita nanti? Kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Tidak perlu terlalu mewah Chan. Sederhana saja."

"Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu." Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung mancung nya ke hidungku. Aku hanya tertawa geli merasakannya. "Aku sudah menabung banyak uang. Apa kau lupa tabungan yang sudah kita kumpulkan? Bagaimana bisa kau meminta yang sederhana, hm?"

"Kita membutuhkan banyak biaya setelah menikah. Kita akan punya anak dan kita juga harus menghidupinya Chan. Lagipula Heechan juga masih membutuhkan banyak biaya."

"Ngomong soal anak. Aku ingin punya anak perempuan. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Eung.. aku juga." Aku tersenyum saat mendengar keinginan Chanyeol untuk memiliki anak perempuan.

"Tapi, aku menerima apapun nanti pemberian Tuhan. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan aku akan menerimanya. Selagi itu dari perut mungil mu." Chanyeol sekali lagi mencuri ciuman dari bibir ku. Dan aku hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berusaha untuk membuat anak perempuan. Aku membaca di artikel ada gaya yang dapat memberi anak perempuan." Kata Chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Aku mencubit sesuatu di balik celana tidurnya. Dan Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baekhyun! Sakit sayang!" Aku hanya tertawa dan mencium bibir nya sekilas. Tapi Chanyeol menatapku serius lalu mencium ku dengan segala tuntutannya.

Ciumannya lalu turun melewati leher ku, merambah daerah sensitif ku yang lain. Bahu putih di kecup nya dan bibir sekarang berada di payudara ku. Aku tidak tahu kapan tangan Chanyeol melepas baju piyama ku dan bh ku juga sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

Dia menyedot puting ku dengan kuat, memberi kesang panas pada seluruh tubuhku. Tangannya menjalar pada pinghul ku lalu dengan cepat melepas celana piyama ku.

Tangan kasar nya lalu merambat, mengelus vagina dalam ku. Menyentuh biji kecil disana yang sukses membuat ku mendesah nikmat.

"Channhhh.."

"Panggil nama ku sayang," Chanyeol kembali memaikan biji itu hingga aku bergerak tidak karuan. Tangannya yang memainkan itu dan bibir nya dengan lihai masih bermain di putingku. Ini sungguh membuatku menggelinjang hebat.

Tangan ku tidak berhenti meremas rambut belakangnya. Dan tangan ku yang lain meremas lengannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari nya sekaligus. Itu berhasil membuatku mendesah tertahan. Jarinya menguak lubang ku dan membuat bagian selatan ku berkedut.

Mulut Vhanyeol masih berfokus pada puting ku. Dia menyesap kuat dan selalu berpindah. Kanan kiri kanan kiri. Jari-jari nya mulai sedikit lebih cepat mengocok bagian bawah ku. Jempolnya juga terus merangsang klitorisku. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan semua ini? Dan akhirnya aku sampai pada puncaknya.

Mata ku terpejam dan badan ku bergetar hebat. Jari Chanyeol masih memainkan klitoris ku. Bibir tebalnya menciumi leher ku, mencoba untuk meredam gelombang orgasme ku.

Setelah mengatur napas ku, aku membuka mata. Terpampang jelas wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis diatas ku. Tangan nya sudah menjauh dari bibir vagina ku.

"Apa kau siap?" Aku mengangguk dan seketika itu juga Chanyeol membalik badan ku. Aku menungging dan kedua tanganku menumpu badan ku. Langsung saja Chanyeol memasukkan penis besar nya.

"Ahh.." Benar-benar terasa penuh. Ujung penisnya tepat menabrak bibir rahim ku. Dan itu memberika sejuta sensai pada badan ku.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya menghantam pantat ku. Tangannya sesekali meremas pantat ku dan menepuk nya dengan keras. Chanyeol sesekali menggeram saat aku semakin mengetatkan otot vagina ku.

Sedangkan aku, meskipun aku masih bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memanjakan penis Chanyeol pada vagina ku. Aku sendiri mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa nikmat ini. Bibirku tidak berhenti mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol. Tangan ku juga dengan kuat meremas bantal.

Hingga kurasa aku kembali akan merasakan puncak yang tak tertahan lagi. Seperti tahu jika aku akan orgasme, Chanyeol semakin cepat menumbuk titik terdalam ku. Hingga akhirnya kita mencapai orgasme bersama. Dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam rahim ku.

Aku ingin merebahkan badan ku, tapi Chanyeol terlebih dulu menahan bobot badanku. "Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan sperma ku membuahi sel telur mu."

Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan sepenuhnya menuruti apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Hingga sekitar sepuluh menit aku dan Chanyeol dalam posisi ini. Lalu dia merebahkan badan ku, dan melepaskan penisnya dari vagina ku.

Sebelum menyelimuti badan ku, dia mencium perut telanjang ku. "Segeralah tumbuh dan lahir di dunia ini sayang, ayah akan menunggu mu." Meskipun aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak, aku tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat ku dan mencium bibir ku. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"Aku akan selalu berdoa agar usaha ku tidak sia-sia." Aku mengangguk lemah. Dia benar-benar berharap memiliki anak dari rahim ku.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Aku menyamakan badan ku di pelukan Chanyeol. Mengusak pelan hidung ku di dadanya dan Chanyeol emncium pucuk kepala ku.

"Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun."

.

Sudah seminggu kami tinggal bersama. Sesekali aku, Chanyeol dan Heechan tidur di rumah ayah ibu ku. Tapi untuk hari ini kami sudah kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa, aku memasak untuk sarapan mereka di pagi hari. Hanya sup tulang sapi dan masakan daging yang di sukai Heechan. Tapi ada yang aneh. Bau sup yang aku buat sangat tidak enak. Apa aku salah memasukkan bumbu? Atau aku kurang bersih saat mencuci danging nya?

"Hei.. ada apa?" Aku terkejut saat Chanyeol sudah ada di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Coba rasakan ini." Aku menyodorkan sesendok sup yang sudah aku tiup agar dingin ke Chanyeol. "Bagaimana? Tidak enak kan?"

Chanyeol mengecap sebentar sup yang aku buat. Tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk pinggangku.

"Chanyeol, aku bertanya padamu?!" Aku sedikit berteriak dan Chanyeol hanya mengreyit pelan.

"Itu sangat enak Baek, seperti biasanya. Kau saja yang aneh. Masakan mu selalu enak." Tapi apa yang aku rasakan berbeda. Setiap mencicipi sup ini, aku selalu merasa mual. Sungguh bau nya saja membuat perutku tidak nyaman.

"Tapi ini tidak enak baunya Chan." Chanyeol hanya mendecak sebal. Dan semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Chanyeol, jika kau terus melakukan ini, aku tidak akan selesai memasak. Sekarang naiklah dan bangunkan Heechan."

Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah kecupan di bibir ku dan sukses membuat ku terkejut. "Kau selalu mengomel. Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

Aku teringat sesuatu. Tanggal haid ku sudah lewat dua minggu yang lalu. Apa aku terus terbawa emosi karena sedang hamil? Ah.. tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin aku hamil begitu saja.

"Aku akan naik keatas dan membangunkan Heechan." Chanyeol kembali mecium pipi ku lalu setelah itu pergi keluar dari dapur.

Seperti biasa, aku, Chanyeol dan Heechan akan sarapan bersama. Tapi kali ini sup tulang dan masakan daging tidak aku sajikan. Aku benar-benar tidak mau jika Chanyeol dan Heechan memakan sup yang tidak enak itu.

"Aku pikir kau memasak sup tadi?" Chanyeol mengreyit saat aku hanya menghidang kan beberapa sayuran.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Bau sup nya tidak enak." Aku duduk di sebelah Heechan dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Heechan dan Chanyeol.

"Baek, tapi sup mu tadi sangat lezat. Aku serius."

"Nuna.. apa tidak ada daging? Aku benci sayuran." Heechann merengek pada ku dengan wajah melasnya.

"Tapi-"

"Biar aku saja." Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mendekati kompor yang diatasnya masih ada satu panci sup dan di panci lain adalah masakan daging yang lain. Kulihat Chanyeol mencicipi sup itu dan masakan daging ku. Lalu dia membawa dua panci itu ke meja makan.

"Baekhyun, ini enak sayang. Masakan mu tidak bau." Tapi aku buru-buru menutup hidung ku karena bau itu semakin membuat perutku mual.

Chanyeol dan Heechan mengreyit melihat ku yang sedang menutup hidung ku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mencium masakan yang aku buat. Itu sama sekali tidak enak.

"Baek, ini masakan mu enak loh.. kenapa kau menutup hidung mu?" Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Heechan mengambil sesendok masakan ku dan mengecapnya pelan. "Nunaa.. ini sangat lezat. Bagaimana nuna bilang ini tidak enak?"

Semakin lama aku semakin merasakan mual pada perutku. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi didekat dapur dan memuntahkan semua isi perut ku di wastafel. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku, hanya air liur yang menetes. Tapi semua ini membuat semua badanku terasa lemas. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menopang ku, mungkin saja aku jatuh di wastafel.

"Astaga Baek.." Chanyeol dengan sogap menggendong ku dan membawa ku ke kamar. Chanyeol menidurkan dengan pelan badan ku dan menyelimutinya. Kulihat sekilas Heechan terdiam lesu dinujung kasur sambil melihat ku.

"Apa badan mu terasa buruk?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sungguh aku tidak kuat mengeluarkan suara ku. "Akan kubuat kan bubur kalau begitu." Tapi sebelum Chanyeol pergi, aku mencegah lengannya, dan Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadap ku lagi.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan sayang?" Aku hanya menggeleng dan mencoba mengumpulkan energi untuk berbicara.

"Antarkan Heechan dulu. Dia akan telat nanti." Chanyeol menatap Heechan yang berdiri diam di ujung kasur lalu dia menatap ku lagi.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chan. Antarkan Heechan dulu."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuntun Heechan keluar dari kamar. Setelah itu aku hanya bisa terlelap karena memang aku tidak ada energi lagi.

Aku terbangun saat Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan ku untuk memakan bubur buatannya. Aku mencoba bangun meskipun aku memaksakan diriku. Chanyeol dengan telaten menyuapi ku. Padahal aku ingin berhenti makan setelah dua sendok.

"Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Aku menggeleng saat aku selesai menghabiskan buburnya. Chanyeol membantu ku untuk kembali berbaring, menyelimuti badanku dan mengecup kening ku.

"Tidak apa-apa Chan. Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin." Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir saat duduk di sebelah ku. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau tidak bekerja? Kasihan Jongdae oppa sendirian, Jongin kan masih ijin sakit." Dia mengangguk lalu mengecup tanganku.

"Aku akan pergi, istirahat lah. Aku yang akan menjemput Heechan nanti dan biarkan dia di restoran saja."

"Bawa Heechan pulang saja Chan, nanti jika dia disana, dia akan mengganggu mu. Lagipula aku juga butuh teman nanti."

"Baiklah. Istirahat, jangan memaksakan untuk bergerak." Aku hanya mengagguk lali Chanyeol mencium kening dan bibir ku. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar dan aku kembali terlelap.

Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sangat heran apa yang terjadi dengan badan ku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan mual seperti ini. Apa aku benar hamil? Apa aku harus mengetesnya? Aku melewatkan haid ku bulan ini, ini sudah lewat hampir dua minggu.

Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang, lebih baik aku tidur..

Aku terbangun lagi saat Heechan dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar ku. Heechan berjalan dengan cepat mendekati ku dan memegang tanganku. "Apa nuna sudah baikkan?" Heechan menatap ku dengan wajah sedihnya

Aku tersenyum mengangguk dan mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Chanyeol masih membantu ku dan dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Chan kembali lah. Kasihan Jongdae oppa."

"Apa kau benar sudah baikkan?"Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Setidak nya tidur selama itu tadi aku sudah cukup mengumpulkan energi ku lagi. Meskipun tidak untuk rasa mual di perut ku.

"Baiklah." Lalu Chanyeol memegang pipi Heechan. Heechan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Jaga nuna ya, hyung pergi kerja dulu. Jangan nakal dan membuat nuna kesusahan."

"Heechan mengerti."

"Bagus.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Heechan. "Aku pergi Baek." Chanyeol mencium pipi ku lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Aku menatap Heechan yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur. "Apa kau lapar?"

Heechan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kan nuna masih sakit."

"Meskipun nuna sakit, kalau Heechan lapar nuna mau gimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan kalau nuna tidak memasak?"

Aku turun dari tempat duduk ku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku membuka kulkas untuk melihat persedian bahan, tapi tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa kumasak.

"Heechan, kita harus ke supermarket dulu? Masih bisa menahan lapar mu?" Heechan mengangguk dan mengikuti ku untuk pergi keluar apartemen.

Aku memberi Heechan biskuit untuk mengganjal rasa lapar nya. Kami berjalan menuju supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol. Kami berjalan sangat pelan karena memang aku masih merasa mual di perut ku.

Setelah berbelanja aku mampir ke apotek di sebelah apartemen. Heechan sempat bertanya tapi aku menjawab jika aku ingin membeli obat untuk pusing ku. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin membeli testpack untuk masalah kekhawatiran ku. Bisa jadi jika rasa mualku ini karena aku hamil.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung memasakkan Heechan makanan. Aku juga mengirimi pesan untuk Chanyeol, menyuruh dia untuk makan malam di rumah saja. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak karena pikirnya aku masih sakit, tapi aku menuntutnya untuk tetap makan di rumah.

Hari sudah sore dan aku berniat untuk mandi sebelum memasak karena sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti pulang. Heechan masih tertidur pulas setelah makan siang tadi. Setelah mandi aku teringat testpack yang aku beli tadi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mencoba nya.

Ada dua garis merah yang muncul disana. Apa artinya aku ham-

Astaga!

Benarkah ini??

Aku hamil?

Aku hamil anaknya Chanyeol?

Ya tuhan. Akhirnya keinginan Chanyeol terwujud. Aku bisa mewujudkan keinginan Chanyeol. Astaga..

Aku menangis bahagia sekarang. Di dalam perut ku, di dalam rahim ku ada jabang bayi yang hidup disana. Calon anak ku. Calon anak nya Chanyeol. Calon anak kami. Pasti Chanyeol akan bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Aku harus memasakkan makanan yang enak. Ini sungguh kabar bahagia!

Ting ding dong~

Aku menoleh saat mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Aku langsung saja berlari keluar dari kamar untuk membuka pintu. Tak lupa mengahapus air mata kebahagiaan ku untuk sebentar. Namun aku menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Maaf, mencari siapa?"

"Aku ibunya Chanyeol." Wanita itu sangat angkuh, namun aku masih mencoba tersenyum dan menyuruhnya masuk. Baru kali ini aku mengenal ibunya Chanyeol. Ibunya Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan aku berlari ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk nya.

"Hmm, Chanyeol masih di restoran, apa perlu aku-" Aku meletakkan teh yang aku buat di hadapannya dan duduk di seberang meja ini.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan dengan Chanyeol, tapi dengan kau." Ibunya Chanyeol menatap ku dengan tajam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat ini.

"Berani-berani nya kau tinggal di apartemen anakku. Kau siapa,huh?!"

"Aku-"

"Kau hanya jalang, bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak pantas mendapatkan anakku. Apakah seorang jalang pantas satu rumah dengan anakku?! Apa kejadian dahulu tidak membuatmu sadar bahwa posisi mu tidak ada gunanya?!" Ibunya Chanyeol mendecih pelan saat melihatku.

Ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan sekarang. Ibunya Chanyeol saja memanggilku jalang, apakah aku seburuk itu?

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas jika di sandingkan dengan anakku. Sudah berulangkali suami ku memperingatkan mu, tapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Sampai aku harus bertemu wanita menjijikan seperti dirimu."

Aku ingin menangis sekarang, perasaan ku sangat nyeri saat ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakan ibunya Chanyeol benar. Aku hanyalah jalang tidak tahu diri.

"Seharusnya kau melepas genggaman mu. Apa tidak cukup kau kehilangan orangtuamu saja? Apa aku harus bertindak lebih. Hanya melepas Chanyeol dan menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol, apa itu sangat susah?!"

Aku menunduk dan terdiam.

"Seharusnya kau ikut mati dengan kedua orang tua mu. Bukan hidup tapi merepotkan anakku." Setelah itu ibunya Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi dari apartemen.

Langsung saja aku menangis dalam diam. Aku menumpahkan semua rasa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Inilah yang selalu aku takutkan, bahwa hidup bersama Chanyeol memang suatu kesalahan.

Berapa kali pun Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai ku, orang lain pasti akan menghujat ku bahwa aku telah memonopoli nya. Berjuta-juta kali Chanyeol meyakinkan ku bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai ku, aku akan tetap ragu jika aku pantas dengannya.

Meskipun dengan jalan menikah pun, hingga Chanyeop mengikat ku, aku tetap tidak akan pantas untuk di cintai. Hahaha, di cintai? Hidup saja tidak ada yang menginginkan.

Aku langsung berlari ke lantai dua. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Heechan. Kuambil koper besar milik Heechan, dan memasukkan semua barang-barang nya tak tertinggal satu pun.

Heechan sempat bertanya, kenapa aku melakukan semua ini. Tapi aku dengan berat hati harus menjawab, jika kita harus pergi. Awalnya Heechan menolak, tapi aku meyakinkan dia bahwa kita harus pergi.

Setelah menaruh koper Heechan di ruang tengah, aku berjalan menuju kamar ku dan Chanyeol. Aku mengambil koper ku dan memasukkan semua barangku. Beruntung barang yang aku simpan di apartemen ini hanya sedikit. Jadi aku tidak terlalu susah membawa semua itu. Semua sudah ku masukkan, dan aku mengambil ponsel ku, untuk menelpon Luhan.

"Lu, bisakah kau menolong ku?"

 **TBC**

HELLOOOWWWW

Ada yang kangen sama cerita ini??

Ada yang makin penasaran abis baca kata TBC???

Ada yang udah puas lihat ChanBaek naena???

Ada yang udah puas lihat Baek hamil???

Ada yang greget sama ibunya Chanyeol??

Ada yang lebih greget pas Baekhyun pergi???

Ah iya, anggap aja percakapan preview kemarin adalah percakapn antara Baekhyun sama Heechan pas masih di apartemen.

Kkkkkk...

Sumpah, aku tuh awalnya bingung mau nambah konflik apa. Awalnya tuh mau ada pihak ketiga, tapi ga deng, cukup Baekhyun di maki sama ibu nya Chanyeol itu udah bikin baper..

Semoga suka chap ini ya..

Udah sampe 4k lohhh, word nya..

Jangan terlalu baper, karena kedepannya bakal ada yang lebih mengejutkann..

Stay vangkee yaa~

Jangan lupa revieww..

Regards, Ken.


	14. Chapter 13

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 _(Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini.)_

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

 **Summary:**

 **"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

M

.

 **Recommended Song :**

 **Chanyeol - Don't Go Today**

.

 **CHAPTER 13** _Bagaimana aku menemukanmu._

Aku pulang sedikit agak terlambat hari ini. Setelah mengantarkan Heechan untuk pulang ke apartemen, aku harus kembali lagi ke restoran. Baekhyun sempat mengirimi aku pesan untuk makan malam di rumah. Langsung saja aku masuk ke apartemen dan menghampiri dapur, yang mungkin sekarang calon istriku sedang memasak. Meskipun aku memarahinya karena dia masih sakit namun dia menolak. Tapi dapur kosong, hanya ada beberapa makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Ah, mungkin mereka sedang bersiap-siap.

Aku langsung naik ke lantai dua. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Heechan. Karena biasanya jika Baekhyun sudah selesai memasak dia akan membantu Heechan mandi sore. Tapi saat aku masuk kamar Heechan, kamar itu sepi. Tidak ada orang. Atau mungkin Heechan sedang menunggu Baekhyun mandi di kamar ku?

Dengan sangat tidak sabar, aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar ku dan membuka pintu kayu ini. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada siapa pun di kamarku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mungkin saja mereka berdua mandi bersama. Namun, kamar mandi kosong. Apa mereka sedang keluar? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku menangkap sebuah kertas tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Aku langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 ** _Untuk Park Idiot Chanyeol._**

 ** _Seseorang yang selalu aku cintai._**

 ** _Hei.. apa kau sudah menerima surat ini? Maaf jika saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada disampingmu. Aku pergi Chan, aku harus pergi. Dan jangan khawatirkan aku ataupun Heechan. Kami akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku dulu. Aku dapat menjaga diriku dan aku dapat memenuhi kebutuhanku serta Heechan._**

 ** _Jangan pernah mencari kami di rumah. Rumah ayah dan ibu sudah aku jual. Kami akan pergi dari kehidupanmu dan berusaha tidak muncul sedikitpun dari pandanganmu. Aku sudah mengosongkan semua barang milikku dan Heechan di apartemenmu. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan seceroboh itu untuk membuatmu susah berpaling dariku._**

 ** _Aku tahu, pasti akan berbeda rasanya saat kau tidak ada di sisiku lagi. Inilah yang aku takutkan dari dulu. Aku takut jika aku selalu tergantung padamu. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Padahal aku harus bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak membutuhkanmu lagi._**

 ** _Apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Park benar. Aku beban untukmu. Aku hanyalah wanita murahan yang harus tidur denganmu dulu untuk mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan. Dia benar, bahwa aku seorang jalang. Kau memang kebahagiaanku, tapi aku bukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi kebahagiaan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau pantas mendapat wanita yang lebih baik dari aku._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf. Aku mengkhianati kata-kataku sendiri untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Maaf untuk tidak dapat membantumu menepati semua janjimu. Kau sekarang tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Karena aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi._**

 ** _Aku pergi dengan sangat terpaksa. Awalnya aku ingin egois. Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Berbahagialah, kau pantas bahagia. Cukup kau berkorban banyak untukku._**

 ** _Tapi bolehkah aku egois untuk satu hal? Dimana pun aku berada, sejauh mana pun aku pergi. Aku selalu mencintaimu Chan. Hanya perasaan ini yang tidak dapat aku lenyapkan dari hatiku._**

 ** _Percayalah, aku tidak sendirian. Masih ada Heechan dan akan ada seseorang yang nanti datang menggantikan mu. Dia yang akan membuatku melepas rindu ku padamu._**

 ** _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku pergi._**

 ** _-Baekhyun-_**

Aku menangis. Ada sebagian jiwa ku menghilang lagi. Aku merasakannya. Ada suatu tempat di hati ku yang paling dalam terasa sakit. Sungguh ini sakit. Mengapa aku harus merasakan ini lagi. Rasa sakit saat kehilangan dia. Rasa hampa saat dia tidak di sisi ku.

Aku jatuh berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur ini. Surat dengan tinta hitam tulisan tangannya berterbangan dan mendarat di sebelah lutut ku.

Aku menjerit. Aku berteriak. Sekali lagi kebahagianku di bawa pergi. Dulu, kebahagiaanku lah yang tidak ingin menerima ku. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan kehilangan dia. Bagaimana aku bisa selengah ini?

Seharusnya aku meyakinkannya lebih dan lebih, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku seharusnya tahu, bahwa keraguannya masih tersisa meskipun aku sudah menjawab semua keraguannya.

Dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran aku berdiri. Aku berjalan sedikit cepat ke lemariku. Namun apa yang aku harapkan lenyap. Hanya ada pakaian milikku di lemari. Aku berjalan ke sisi lain. Di meja rias, lemari panjang, dan di kamar mandi pun tidak ada satu pun benda miliknya yang tertinggal. Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia tuliskan. Di kamar mandi pun, tempat pengharum ruangan miliknya pun dia bawa.

"Akh!"

Aku menginjak sesuatu saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ada benda persegi panjang dengan ukuran sedang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi, di bawah wastafel. Aku mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya. Ada dua garis berwarna merah tertampil disana. Aku berpikir ulang, siapa yang memakai benda ini di apa-

Astaga!

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan cepat menuju surat yang tergeletak mematung di lantai sebelah tempat tidur ku. Aku kembali membaca surat peninggalan Baekhyun. Hingga menemukan satu kalimat yang membuat hati ku semakin tertohok.

" ... akan ada seseorang yang nanti datang menggantikan mu. Dia yang akan membuatku melepas rinduku padamu."

Aku kembali menangis histeris. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi membawa jiwaku yang lain? Hanya dia saja yang pergi sudah sukses membuat hidupku tidak karuan. Dan sekarang dia membawa pergi seseorang yang sangat aku nantikan selama ini. Calon anakku.

Aku meremas testpack kehamilan ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat meragukan keteguhan hatinya. Aku menghempaskan testpack dan surat yang aku pegang. Aku langsung keluar dari apartemen menuju mobilku. Aku mengemudikan cepat mobilku membelah jalanan kota. Aku masih menangis. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak dapat membuat Baekhyun percaya hanya padaku.

Pintu mobil aku banting dengan keras sesampainya di tujuanku. Aku mendobrak pintu utama dan menghiraukan para pelayan yang memberi hormat padaku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah, seperti aku sudah mengenal bangunan ini. Dan aku menemukan orang yang membuat jiwaku pergi. Sedang duduk bersantai dengan secangkir tehnya.

"Astaga anakku. Kenapa datang tidak mengabari ibu?" Dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap memelukku.

"Apa aku masih kau anggap seorang anak hah?! Apa kau sudah puas?!" Rautnya berubah kebingungan setelah aku berteriak. Kedua tangannya yang hendak memelukku terjatuh lunglai dengan sendirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Apa maksudmu nak?" Dia mengreyit pelan. Tapi aku hanya menjawab dengan dengusan sebal.

"Apakah pantas seorang ibu merebut kebahagian anaknya?! Apakah seorang ibu setega itu membuat anaknya terpisah dari orang yang di cintainya?!" Dia terlihat terkejut namun dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan senyuman iblis di bibirnya.

"Apa jalang itu sudah pergi?" Dia dengan mudah untuk berdiri tenang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Baguslah. Aku tidak sia-sia berceramah panjang lebar." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" Aku memekik tidak terima. Dia menyebut seseorang yang bagiku bak malaikat dengan sebutan itu. "Jalang?!" Dia hanya mengangguk untuk membalas perkataan ku.

"Apalagi sebutan yang baik untuknya. Jalang sudah sebutan teramat baik. Mengingat apa yang dia lakukan untuk memonopolimu."

Aku mendecih, "Dia bukan jalang. Kau seharusnya tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Kau seharusnya juga menilai wanita yang kau pilih. Dia jalang, bahkan lebih sampah daripada jalang."

"Chanyeol!" Dia berteriak. Wajahnya memerah, menahan emosinya.

"Baekhyun bukan jalang. Dia wanita yang sangat aku kasihi. Dia wanita yang aku cintai. Dan dengan semua omongan yang kau lontarkan, dia pergi. Dia pergi dengan calon anakku. Anakku yang aku tunggu kehadirannya, dia membawa pergi. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir?!" Aku semakin emosi tapi aku mencoba meredam semuanya.

"Aku yang mengerti Baekhyun. Aku yang sekarang selalu ada di sisinya. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Hanya aku orang yang jadi sandarannya. Hanya aku tempat untuk dia menangis, untuk tempat dia bercerita di kala dia sedih. Aku juga membutuhkannya, karena aku mencintainya. Dia orang yang tulus mencintaiku dan tidak berharap lebih padaku. Aku mencoba membuatnya bahagia, anggaplah aku membalas semua perbuatan menjijikan dari suami mu. Tapi kau-"

Aku menujuknya dengan telunjukku. "-kau seenaknya mengatakan hal hal yang menyakitinya dan sekarang dia pergi! Dia ada luar sana, sendirian, dengan anakku yang ada di kandungannya! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua itu?!"

"Chanyeol.. dia hanya memanfaatkan mu. Kau pun hanya kasihan padanya. Kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau hanya kasihan padanya. Dia pasti berbohong tentang kehamilannya. Yang hamil anakmu sebenarnya adalah Seulgi!" Dia memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meniduri Seulgi! Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun! Seluruh jiwa ku mencintainya! Aku membutuhkannya untuk berdiri di sampingku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melengkapi seluruh hidupku."

"Chanyeol.."

"AKU BUKAN LAGI SEORANG KETURUNAN PARK! Aku bukan lagi dari keluarga ini. Dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Sekali lagi aku melihat kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ku muak, bersiaplah." Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat menjijikan ini. Aku terlalu lelah hanya untuk emosi. Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku disini.

.

Aku masih terduduk dengan tempat tidur sebagai sandaran. Tangan kiriku masih menggenggam surat itu dan selalu membacanya berulang kali. Aku tahu bahwa sesering apapupun aku membaca surat ini, rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah sembuh melainkan akan semakin menyebarkan. Di tambah dengan tangan kiriku menggenggam sebuah benda yang harusnya menjadi sukacita bagiku. Tapi aku bahkan menangis histeris daripada aku bahagia melihat benda ini.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Aku sudah mencarinya dimana pun. Tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Rumahnya sudah aku cek dan benar jika dia menjualnya. Seluruh kota aku putari tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Luhan pun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, pengacaranya pun hanya tau jika dia menjual rumahnya, tidak dengan keberadannya sekarang.

Aku lelah. Aku pikir aku akan menemukannya lagi dengan sangat mudah. Tapi dia memegang kata-katanya untuk tidak hidup di lingkunganku. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku secara gampang untk melepaskannya begitu saja.

Ponselku selalu berdering, namun aku hiraukan. Percuma ponsel itu berdering tapi bukan darinya. Aku selalu berharap dia membaca semua pesanku, mengangkat semua panggilanku. Tapi hanya bungkam yang aku terima. Dia benar-benar menghilang.

"Apa kau kembali sayang?" Aku menatap testpack tersebut. Air mata masih terus turun dari mata ku membasahi pipi tirus ini.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya saat dia lahir nanti?" Aku masih setia menatap tespack itu, meskipun hanya buram karena tertutup air mata ku. "Apakah ayah akan melihatmu suatu saat nanti?"

Dan aku kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah.." Aku sangat kalut. Aku sudah mencarinya di manapun. Aku sudah menghubungi polisi sekalipun, tapi dia tetap tidak di temukan.

Aku frustasi. Dia sendirian di luar sana. Tanpa ada aku berada di sampingnya. Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku. Di usia kandungannya yang rentan, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Apalagi Heechan sedang disaat-saat nakalnya. Aku takut jika Heechan akan menyusahkan dia.

Aku kembali menangis mengingat bahwa dia sendirian di luar sana. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mencoba meredam tangis ku meskipun aliran sungai ini tidak akan berhenti di pipiku.

Ting ding dong~

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Mau tidak mau aku harus berdiri dan menuju pintu. Setelah aku buka, aku menemukan Jongdae hyung berdiri disana. Dia tersenyum lalu aku menyuruhnya masuk. Kami berdua duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun wanita yang kuat Chanyeol. Dia pasti baik-baik saja di luar sana.." Jongdae hyung menepuk punggungku dan masih dengan baik menghiburku. Aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatiku menangis darah.

Bagaimana bisa dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan wanita terlemah yang pernah aku temui. Dia wanita yang suka manja. Tapi sekarang dia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat. Tanpa ada diriku.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hyung. Dia mengandung anakku." Sekali lagi aku menangis dan ini di hadapan Jongdae hyung. Aku benar-benar mempertaruhkan harga diriku, menangis hanya untuk seorang wanita.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia hamil?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Aku sekarang hancur. Seseorang yang membuatku hidup tidak lagi ada di sampingku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?

Ting ding dong~

Kami menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu. Dan Jongdae hyung yang memutuskan untuk membukanya. Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku dan mengatur nafasku yang tersendat.

Kulihat kakakku datang sendirian. Setelah menatapku, dia langsung berlari dan memelukku. Entah kenapa aku kembali menangis di dalam pelukannya. Pelukan kakakku seperti pelukan seorang ibu bagiku.

"Shhh.. shhh.. sudah. Kau harus bisa berpikir jernih. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya." Aku hanya mengangguk dan masih menangis di pundaknya.

"Baekhyun wanita yang kuat, dia pasti dapat mejaga dirinya." Tangan Yoora nuna mengelus pelan punggungku. Mencoba meredakan tangisku meskipun aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Sekalipun aku mencoba tegar, mencoba merelakan semuanya. Tapi tetap saja hatiku tidak dapat menerimanya. Seakan hidupku tidak ada artinya jika dia tidak ada di sisiku lagi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika di luar sana Baekhyun harus kesusahan dulu untuk mencari sesuap nasi untuknya dan Heechan.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan? Jika Baekhyun tau kau seperti ini, dia akan sedih."

"Maka dari itu, biar dia sedih dan kembali untukku nuna." Aku kembali menangis meskipun aku tahu, air mata ku sudah kering dan tidak akan mengalir lagi.

.

 _Enam bulan kemudian.._

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaanku. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Hari yang selalu aku tunggu dalam kehidupanku. Hari dimana semua janjiku akan terlaksana. Hari dimana seharusnya aku mengikat Baekhyun menjadi istriku. Hari dimana aku membuktikan semua perkataanku. Dan hari dimana seharusnya dia tidak meragukan ku lagi.

Ya. Aku menangis. Selama enam bulan ini aku selalu menangis dalam diam. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tau bagaimana kesedihanku di balik senyuman manisku. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa baik-baik saja jika pencuri hatiku entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Selama enam bulan ini aku selalu terbayang oleh halusinasi semata. Aku selalu melihat Baekhyun dimanapun aku berada. Seakan suara Baekhyun selalu menemani kemana jiwa ku pergi.

Setiap bangun tidur, aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun tidur di sampingku dan menatapku serta senyuman manis di bibirnya. Setiap aku mengunjungi dapur aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan kecerewetannya. Saat aku pulang bekerja, aku selalu mendapatkan senyuman selamat datangnya untukku.

Dan itu akan hilang dalam kedipan mata.

Siapapun tak tahu jika aku selama enam bulan ini mengkonsunsumsi semacam obat anti depresi. Karena aku tidak ingin dianggap gila karena selalu melihat bayangannya yang ada di sekitar ku.

Sama seperti pagi ini, aku terbangun dan melihatnya tersenyum kearahku. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajahku dan aku dapat merasakan tangan halusnya yang dingin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berkedip sekalipun mataku terasa panas. Tapi mau tak mau aku harus berkedip dan bayangan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Aku mengelus tempat kosong di sebelahku. Tempat kosong dimana seharusnya dia tertidur. Tempat itu sangat dingin seperti tidak ada satupun orang pernah menempatinya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas pelan, mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Aku mengambil botol pil yang selalu ada di meja nakas. Mengambil satu pil dan meminumnya dengan air putih yang sudah aku sediakan.

Setelah itu aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk datang ke tempat istirahat terakhir ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Aku sudah membelikan dua bunga terindah kesukaan mereka. Bunga itu sudah terbungkus rapi dan mereka pasti menyukainya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di rumah duka. Berjalan santai dengan dua bunga di dekapanku. Bibirku tidak berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Dan aku berulangkali membuang nafas hanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungku.

Sekarang berdirilah aku di hadapan dua guci putih yang tertulis nama ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Ada dua bunga crysan putih yang baru sudah tersemat amat sangat baik di balik kaca ini. Aku sedikit heran siapa yang dapat membu-

Astaga! Apa Baekhyun kesini?

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memutari rumah duka berharap jika Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik dinding hanya untuk menghindariku. Namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

Aku berjalan lesu kembali ke tempat tujuanku kemari. Memandang potret senyum bahagia ayah dan ibu di sebelah guci mereka. Aku memandang bunga crysan putih yang kubawa dan aku menempelkan di pinggir kotak kaca milik mereka.

Aku menunduk sebentar dan kembali mendongak menatap foto ayah dan ibu. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang di pikiran ku.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ibu, aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Aku pikir aku dapat menyakinkan dia untuk selalu percaya padaku. Tapi aku gagal. Sekarang Baekhyun pergi entah kemana tanpa aku di sisinya."

Aku lemah jika berhadapan senyuman hangat ayah dan ibu. Aku kembali menangis di hadapan mereka. Melupakan bahwa aku seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya kuat menghadapi apapun.

"Aku telah ceroboh dan membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja. Sekarang Baekhyun pergi bu.. bagaimana aku bisa membujuknya kembali tanpa bantuan kalian?"

Dengan pandangan buram aku masih menatap senyuman manis mereka.

"Apa Tuhan menghukum ku sekarang ayah? Apa Tuhan membenciku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga hadiah terindah yang kalian titipkan padaku?"

Aku memukul bagian dada kiriku, meredakan rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan. Aku menunduk menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan air mata ku lolos dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari nya dimana pun. Aku terus berdoa dan aku terus bertirakat untuk keadaan Baekhyun. Aku mencoba selalu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita kuat."

Aku mendongak, menatap kembali wajah ayah yang bijaksana dan wajah ibu yang lemah lembut.

"Tapi kalian tahu, aku mengenal Baekhyun yang manja padaku. Baekhyun yang selalu menuntut keinginannya padaku. Baekhyun yang cerewet dan Baekhyun yang lemah. Bagaimana aku bisa terus berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengambil jeda agar tangisanku mereda. Mencoba mengatur kembali emosiku agar aku tidak cengeng lagi.

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami. Aku hampir memenuhi tugas yang ayah berikan untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ayah? Apa aku menyakiti Baekhyun lagi?"

Tangisku kembali pecah dan itu semakin histeris. Aku menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mencoba meredam emosiku yang tidak pernah dapat aku kontrol selama enam bulan ini.

"Dimana lagi aku harus mencarinya?"

.

"Kau datang?" Aku masuk ke restoranku dan di sambut Jongdae hyung dan Jongin. Aku membalas perkataan mereka dengan tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan pribadiku.

Ada beberapa administrasi restoran yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku duduk di balik meja kerjaku. Menyalakan komputer dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah siap di meja.

 **Tok tok tok**

Pintu terbuka sesaat setelah aku mengijinkan masuk. Jongdae hyung yang datang dan ada berkas di tangannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari berkas dan melihat jongdae hyung duduk di kursi di depan mejaku.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Hari ini Tuan Lee datang dan memberi kabar buruk. Pasokan _seafood_ dari Incheon mengalami masalah. Karena ada badai besar selama lima hari terakhir di wilayah perairan sana, mereka tidak bisa mengirimi barangnya tepat waktu untuk kedepannya. Ya, setidaknya sampai badai reda."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba memijit bagian pangkal hidung untuk meredakan pusing yang melanda kepalaku.

"Apa kita harus ke Busan Yeol? Setidaknya perairan bagian sana tidak terkena badai. Hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan sampai semua kembali normal."

Aku berpikir sejenak, memikirkan kembali resiko-resiko dan tanggungan jika restoran ini harus memasok dari daerah Busan. Karena semua ini harus dipikirkan matang-matang.

"Kita pergi besok hyung. Kita akan mencari pemasok dari Busan. Setidaknya pengiriman dari sana membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Makanya kita harus cepat berangkat. Semoga stok ini cukup untuk seminggu kedepan."

Jongdae hyung mengangguk dan menatapku sedang menumpu kepala yang sedikit terasa pening.

"Apa kau sakit?" Aku menatap Jongdae hyung sebentar tapi kembali pada posisi ku semula.

"Tidak. Hanya terasa pusing saja." Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan kembali menegakkan badanku. Mencoba berfokus pada berkas-berkas administrasi yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Jongin yang ke Busan. Kau istirahatlah. Wajahmu sangat pucat."

Aku tekekeh kecil dan meletakkan kembali berkas yang sebelumnya aku pegang. "Tidak hyung, aku juga harus ikut. Agar aku tahu kualitas yang baik untuk peminat restoranku."

"Tapi Yeol-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang wajah ku seperti ini selama enam bulan terakhir."

"Baiklah. Besok lusa kita membawa mobil saja." Aku mengangguk mantap dengan usulan Jongdae hyung.

Jongdae hyung menatap ku diam dan setelah itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apa polisi belum memberi kabar?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku pikir, aku menyerah dengan semua ini. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin di temukan."

Jongdae hyung hanya menepuk pelan bahu ku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk ke Busan dengan mobil pribadiku. Jongdae hyung dan Jongin yang akan bergantian mengemudi mobil. Mereka melarangku untuk mengemudi karena wajahku yang bagi mereka terlalu pucat.

Kami berangkat pagi-pagi buta dan sampai di Busan pada siang hari. Langsung saja kami memasuki pasar yang cukup terkenal di sana. Mencari beberapa pemasok yang dapat mengirimkan pesanan kami dengan baik dan cepat.

Aku, Jongdae hyung dan Jongin sedang berada di salah satu toko cumi. Bernego tentang pesanan kami untuk dikirim ke Seoul. Aku sedang memeriksa cumi yang mereka tawarkan, hingga aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang aku rindukan.

 _"Nuna.. nuna.. kita beli kepiting ya? Aku mau pasta crabbie."_

Suara anak kecil yang sangat aku kenali. Seketika aku menoleh dan mencari suara itu. Mata bulat ku langsung mencari ke penjuru pasar ini mencari dimana anak itu.

 _"Nuna.. kepiting yang besar itu."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan aku sangat berharap ini bukan halusinasiku.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku membelah kerumunan manusia yang sedang lalu lalang di sekitarku. Mencoba mencari sumber suara yang tidak pernah aku dengar selama enam bulan ini.

 _"Waahh.. kepiting yang besar."_

Aku mencari keberadaannya. Tapi tidak ada toko kepiting di sekitarku. Aku memanjangkan leher ku, mencoba melihat sekitar dan menadapatkan seorang wanita yang membelakangiku. Memakai dress selututnya yang pernah aku belikan dulu, aku masih mengingatnya. Rambut panjangnya melebihi bahu sedikit, di kuncir setengah. Tangan kanannya memegang belanjaan dan tangan kirinya menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil.

Postur badan yang ia miliki sangat aku kenali meskipun dari belakang terlihat sedikit gemuk.

Aku mencoba menyerobot dari kerumpunan manusia yang penuh sesak. Aku masih melihatnya. Dan aku masih mencoba menerobos orang banyak ini. Hingga kaki ku keluar dari pasar, aku kehilangan dia.

Apakah ini hanya halusinasiku? Apa dia tidak nyata? Ayolahh.. aku bahkan berkedip berulang kali tadi. Dan dia tidak hilang seperti biasanya. Aku masih dapat melihat sosok itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku menoleh saat suara Jongdae hyung memanggilku. Kulihat Jongdae hyung dan Jongin berjalan mendekatiku. Jongdae hyung terlihat khawatir saat mendatangiku.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kau mencari siapa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menyembunyikan kejadian ini. "Aku pikir aku melihat temanku."

"Aku pikir kau menemukan dia."Jongdae hyung dan Jongin bernafas lega setelah itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Dia tidak mudah di temukan hyung."

"Baiklah, ayo kembali." Jongdae hyung menepuk punggungku dan aku mengangguk mengikuti mereka kembali masuk ke dalam pasar.

Setelah kami menemukan toko yang mau mengirim pesanan kami ke Seoul, kami mencari makan siang setelah itu. Hanya rumah makan kecil tidak jauh dari pasar yang kami datangi tadi.

"Untunglah kita bertindak cepat dan mendapatkan pemasok untuk seminggu kedepan. Aku tidak yakin jika kita bakal kehabisan stok seafood."Kta Jongdae hyung sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempol ku."Kau selalu mencari yang terbaik untuk restoran ku hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri." Aku menggeleng dan menatap sinis pada Jongdae hyung.

"Kenapa?" Jngdae hyung mengreyit melihatku.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kembarannya si hitam." Seketika tawaku dan Jongdae hyung pecah meskipun Jongin hanya menatap kami tidak percaya.

"Kenapa selalu aku? Padahal Kyungsoo menyukai kulit eksotisku." Kata Jongin dengan cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagi bibi kau selalu tampan." Bibi pemilik rumah makan ini datang membawakan pesanan kami. Aku dan Jongdae menatap tidak percaya pada bibi itu dan Jongin mengejek kami.

"Terimakasih bibi. Semoga makanan mu enak dan aku dapat menambah porsiku." Bibi pemilik rumah makan ini tertawa dan menyuruh kami makan dengan lahap.

"Ibu.. ibu.. aku membeli kue ini. Apa Baekhyun nuna sudah pulang?"

 **Deg!**

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki rumah makan ini berteriak pada bibi itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kardus yang mungkin isinya adalah kue yang dia bicarakan. Namun dia baru saja menyebutkan orang yang aku cari.

Baekhyun-ku..

Seketika aku berhenti makan dan tanganku otomatis tidak mampu bergerak. Tangan dan kakiku menegang seperti kesemutan. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa nama itu mungkin terucap karena halusinasiku. Aku juga sempat berfikir jika nama itu sangat pasaran dan banyak orang yang mempunyai nama itu.

"Baekhyun sudah aku suruh pulang Taehyung, perutnya semakin membesar dan aku sangat khawatir. Coba lihat di rumahnya. Jam segini pasti dia sudah pulang setelah menjemput Heechan."

Hamil?

Heechan?

 **Brak!**

Aku langsung berdiri dan menghampiri bibi pemilik rumah makan ini dan remaja tadi yang sedang berdiri di balik etalase makanan. Wajah mereka terlihat terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"M-m-maaf, B-baek-baekhyun yang kalian bicarakan apa orang baru disini?" Aku terbata saat menanyakan perihal orang yang sangat aku cari. Orang yang ku cintai.

"Benar nak mungkin sekitar lima bulan. Ada apa ya?" Bibi dan remaja itu lalu keheranan saat aku bertanya tentang orang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari foto Baekhyun serta Heechan.

"Apa wanita ini yang kalian maksud?" Aku menunjukkan foto itu ke mereka.

"Benar. Ini Baekhyun dan Heechan. Bagaiman kau bisa-"

"Ya Tuhan!! Akhirnya.. akhirnya aku menemukan Baekhyun!" Aku langsung memegang tangan bibi itu dan menempelkan pada dahi ku.

"Nak, jangan bilang kau calon-"

"Benar bi, aku calon suaminya Baekhyun!" Bibi itu terlihat terkejut serta remaja tadi juga melihatku tidak percaya.

"Astaga nak, cepat susul Baekhyun. Rumahnya ada di seberang rumah makan ini. Rumah cat biru. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukannya." Aku menoleh ke seberang bangunan ini. Rumah biru yang mereka tunjuk terlihat dari dalam bangunan ini. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung berlari keluar dari bangunan ini.

Berlari seolah di kejar hantu untuk sampai di bangunan seberang. Aku bahkan hampir ditabrak mobil yang sedang melintasi jalanan ini saat menyebrang. Di pikiranku hanya secepat mungkin cara agar aku bisa melihat Baekhyun. Seseorang yang kucintai, seseorang yang telah menghilang daei kehidupanku enam bulan ini.

Hingga aku sudah berdiri rumah tanpa halaman ini dan langsung saja aku menekan bel rumah. Mengetok pintu rumah ini berkali-kali. Memanggil Baekhyun dan Heechan dengan penuh harap.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tidak ada suara halusnya yang menjawab panggilanku. Berkali-kali aku mengetok pintu ini tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang berbunyi dari dalam rumah ini. Pintu sama sekali tidak terbuka untukku. Tidak ada sambutan hangat dari Baekhyun ataupun Heechan.

Hingga aku menyerah dan jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Menyenderkan diriku dan menangis dalam diam. Sesekali aku membenturkan kepalaku ke pintu yang ada di belakangku. Mulutku bersumpah serapah pada diriku sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak mau membukakan pintu ini.

Aku memeluk lututku dan menangis disana. Keadaanku kembali hancur,kacau dan tidak karuan. Belahan jiwaku menolak untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Dia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyapaku lagi. Apa hidupku berakhir seperti ini?

"Chanyeol?" Aku mendengar suaranya.

Aku mohon semoga ini bukan halusinasiku lagi.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di hadapanku. Seorang wanita dengan perut buncitnya. Memakai dress peach yang sangat aku kenali. Rambut sebahunya di kuncir setengah. Di tangan kanannya ada beberapa belanjaan dan di tangan kirinya sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

Seseorang yang aku rindukan selama ini, seseorang yang aku cari keberadaannya. Seseorang sangat aku cintai, seseorang yang aku pertaruhkan hidup dan matinya dengan segala jiwa ragaku.

Dia berdiri dengan anggun di hadapanku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja perutnya yang semakin membesar dan tumbuhnya tidak seramping dulu. Dia tetap cantik dan tetap menjadi Baekhyun-ku.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau menangis?" Aku langsung berdiri. Mencoba berjalan mendekati sosok yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini.

Tanganku dengan pelan terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya. Meyakinkan diriku jika semua ini bukan halusinasiku. Aku mencoba berkedip berkali-kali dan sosok ini tidak hilang dari pandanganku. Dia masih tersenyum manis dan menatapku dengan dalam. Jika memang ini hanyalah mimpi, aku berharap semoga aku tidak terbangun dan melewatkan semua ini.

"A-apa k-kau nyata?" Aku tergagap saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang selalu ingin aku tanyakan saat aku mengalami halusinasi ini. Pipinya telah aku sentuh dan dia tidak menghilang seperti biasanya.

"Aku nyata Chan. Aku Baekhyun."

Dia menjawab dengan mantap dan terus tersenyum padaku. Kembali air mataku menetes mengantarkan sejuta rasa rinduku. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya.

Tuhan, aku menemukannya..

Ayah, ibu, aku menemukannya..

Baekhyun-ku..

 **TBC**

Akhirnya terlewati sudah masa-masa baper ane saat nulis ini chapter..

Jujur, berkali-kali pas nulis dan dengerin lagu nya, gue mewek gaess..

Dan yang udah nangis sambil salto-salto setelah baca ini chapter, unjuk tangan oyy..

Berarti perasaan kalian terlalu lama jomblo seperti gue, hahahaha..

Pengumuman juga, chapter depan bakal end! Yaasss!! Akhirnya gue udah ga kebeban ff yang baper nya tingkat dewa kayak gini! Wkwkwk..

Sumpah, nulis ini chapter butuh perjuangan gaes. Bahkan aku nulisnya duluan sebelum chapter kemarin. Pas nulis, mewek, berhenti nulis, terus besoknya nulis lagi, mewek lagi, terus berhenti nulis lagi. Terakhir, koreksi sama ngedit juga mewek lagi.

Maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan atau typo yang bertebaran. Gue udah ga kuat kalo disuruh baca ini lagi. Nyeessss!!

Semoga kalian suka ya..

Jangan lupa review bagaimana perasaan kalian..

Jangan lupa chapter depan end..

See you di chapter depan..

Regards, Ken.


	15. Chapter 14

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

( _Karena kamu aku melakukan semua ini._ )

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Heechan

Support : - Temukan sendiri

.

Author : KennyPark

.

Summary:

 ** _"Semua kulakukan karena aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Ya, karena kau aku melakukan semua ini."- Park Chanyeol_**

.

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, School life

.

GS

.

M

.

Recommended Song :

Soyou - I Miss You

.

 _ **CHAPTER 14** Happy Ending._

Meskipun perutnya mulai membesar, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang dia miliki sekarang. Membawa beban berat di perutnya, menenteng beberapa belanjaan di tangan kanannya dan masih harus menggandeng Heechan untuk dijaganya.

Orang lain yang melihat pun pasti akan ikut merasa simpati dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Menjadi calon ibu yang single parent dan harus mengurus adikknya yang masih kecil memang merepotkan. Bahkan Baekhyun harus bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir untuk menabung uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya untuk pendidikan Heechan. Makan mereka sehari-hari masih bisa bergantung pada asuransi. Tapi setelah tau jika rumah lama mereka dibeli kembali oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja. Dia akan mengembalikan uang itu pada Chanyeol.

Di trimester pertama, Baekhyun mencoba mendaftar menjadi pelayan di rumah makan kecil di seberang rumah barunya dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Beruntung Bibi Ahn sangat baik menerima Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba tidak terlalu lelah untuk bekerja. Dia juga menjaga asupan gizi untuk janinnya dan selalu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari ia makan makanan sehat dan tidak lupa meminum susu untuk ibu hamil.

Tapi sang jabang bayi pun mengerti situasinya sekarang. Bahwa ibunya sedang berjuang sendiri. Dia tidak pernah rewel dan membuat Baekhyun selalu mengalami morning sickness yang melelahkan. Mual dan muntah memang hal yang biasa, namun tidak sampai membuat Baekhyun hampir pingsan.

Heechan pun sama. Dia mencoba mengerti bahwa di dalam perut nunna nya ada seorang adik bayi yang nanti akan lahir dan menemani nya bermain. Dengan patuh dia selalu menuruti apa kata Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk memahami kondisinya sekarang.

Baekhyun kadang kasihan dengan adiknya. Dia kembali merasakan hal sulit seperti dulu lagi. Meskipun berusaha sebaik apapun, Baekhyun hanya dapat menemani saat hari mai petang setelah pulang dari rumah makan.

Sekarang Baekhyun mencoba membalas semua hal yang harus di rela kan Heechan. Baekhyun menuruti apa yang Heechan inginkan. Bibi Ahn tau permasalahan Baekhyun dan dengan masa kehamilan Baekhyun yang mulai masuk usia enam bulan, Bibi Ahn melarang keras Baekhyun untuk memfosir pekerjaannya. Baekhyun boleh mengambil cuti sampai masa melahirkannya dan boleh kembali bekerja di sini jika itu masih diperlukan.

Hari ini, setelah Baekhyun memasakkan makanan untuk Bibi Ahn dan Taehyung, dia mengajak Heechan ke pasar seafood setelah pulang sekolah. Heechan meminta berbagai macam makanan dan Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Mereka berjalan pelan untuk sampai ke rumah. Heechan dengan tanggap mencoba membantu Baekhyun membawa beberapa belanjaan. Mereka berjalan dengan canda tawa dan membicarakan makanan apa yang ingin mereka masak nanti.

Hingga saat Baekhyun dan Heechan hampir sampai di rumah, Baekhyun menangkap sosok asing yang ia kenal. Berdiri di seberang jalan dengan sosok lain yang ia kenal juga. Mata mereka menuju kerumah kecil miliknya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menangkap kehadiran Baekhyun.

Meskipun diliputi rasa penasaran, dengan hati-hati Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju rumah kecilnya. Di teras sempit, ia menemukan sosok lain yang duduk meringkuk di depan rumahnya. Menangis histeris sambil memeluk lututnya.

Baekhyun sangat mengenali orang itu. Bahkan orang inilah yang masih dengan teguh menempati seluruh ruang hatinya. Orang inilah yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup dan mencoba bahagia meskipun di waktu lampau hanya sayatan perih yang ia dapatkan.

Ia bahkan tersenyum saat melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Senyuman manisnya seperti mengutarakan sejuta kelegaan hati yang baru ia rasakan.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mencoba memanggilnya. Seketika pemilik nama itu mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Chan, kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Chanyeol. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia tidak berhasil menemukannya dan menangis.

Secara langsung Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menatap wajah berantakan milik Chanyeol meskipun baginya masih tetap tampan saja.

Chanyeol dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan tangan besar nan kasar yang menerpa kulit pipinya. Namun dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan gerakan kecil yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menggambarkan bahwa dia sangat menyukainya.

"A-apa k-kau nyata?" Meskipun sedikit ada rasa perih seperti cubitan menghampiri dinding hatinya, ia mencoba tersenyum dan memaklumi semuanya.

"Aku nyata Chan. Aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mantap dan masih diselimuti oleh senyuman manisnya. Seketika Chanyeol kembali menangis lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menangis, menangis bahagia jika dia dapat menemukan Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek, kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Aku mohon." Chanyeol kembali menangis histeris di bahu Baekhyun. Tangan halus milik Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya pelan. Bibir tipisnya mengalunkan kata penenang untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chan. Aku tidak akan pergi. Kau berhasil menemukanku dan itu membuatku yakin jika kau mencintaiku."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Baek. Setiap waktu dan selamanya aku mencintaimu. Jangan ragu lagi kumohon."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih mencoba meredakan tangisan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun di tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu Baek. Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku disini."

Meskipun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya dia mengucapkan beribu kata syukur pada Tuhan dan mengantarkan doa pada ayah dan ibu Baekhyun bahwa dia menemukan anak mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Atensi mereka berdua teralihkan pada sesosok anak kecil yang menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Chanyeol langsung duduk berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu. Mengusak pelan rambut yang kecil dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Merindukan hyung?" Seketika Heechan langsung menerjang Chanyeol. Memeluknya dan menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengecupi pucuk kepala Heechan degan gemas. Baekhyun yang melihat ini mengangkat bibirnya untuk tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Busan, sedangkan Jongdae dan Jongin harus kembali ke Seoul karena restoran akan buka pada esok harinya. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja tugas mereka. Dan untuk urusan Chanyeol, mereka ikut bahagia. Akhirnya mereka dapat melihat senyuman Chanyeol lagi.

Seperti sekarang, setelah mereka makan siang dan Heechan sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa dia sehat?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih menyamankan tubuhnya dirangkulan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala yang lebih mungil.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkejut saat ia mendapati pergerakan keras yang terasa di tangan besarnya. "Dia menendang." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia tahu, jika yang mengelusnya sekarang adalah ayah yang sangat dia rindukan." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lalu merosot turun memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan perut buncit Baekhyun, mencoba berbicara sambil mengelus pelan.

"Hei, sayangnya ayah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Satu tendangan kuat sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak merepotkan ibu kan?" Sebuah tendangan lagi yang dia dapatkan. Chanyeol dengan pelan mengelus perut Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Maafkan ayah,hm?? Ayah tidak akan membiarkan ibu membawamu pergi lagi. Ayah sangat meyayangimu."

Meskipun hanya sebuah percakapan kecil, namun itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu langsung kembali ke posisi semula dan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku disini." Chnyeol kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengucapkan kata penenang agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Aku yang pergi tapi aku yang sangat merindukanmu Chan. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara di sela tangisannya.

"Kau tidak bersalah sayang. Sudah, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu." Chanyeol masih setia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun. Membisikan kata penenang pada si mungil untuk berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Hari ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu sudah lewat. Kita menikah di hari apa?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk berhenti menangis dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Menikah? Tapi bagaimana dengan ib-"

"Aku bukan seorang keluarga park lagi Baek. Aku sudah memutuskan tali keluarga itu sejak dulu. Setelah aku tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku padamu. Kumohon.. jangan pergi dariku lagi. Cukup dua kali aku kehilanganmu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi tirus Baekhyun, menghapus bekas airmata yang tertinggal disana. Mata bulatnya tidak berhenti untuk menatap si mungil yang masih diliputi keraguan.

Tapi bagi Baekhyun, menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Hanya dengan Chanyeol yang mencintainya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Hingga Chanyeol dapat menemukannya seperti sekarang adalah suatu kebahagiaan terbesar yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Chan.. boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik bulat si jangkung. "Aku sudah sangat bahagia cuma dengan kau yang mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi jika aku menikah dengan mu, apa kata orang lain Chan? Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang-"

"Baek.. jangan pernah memikirkan apa kata orang lain. Cukup pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan bagaimana kebahagiaan mu. Kau perlu egois di saat tertentu dan inilah waktunya kau egois. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Kau berhak memilikiku dan aku juga berhak memilikimu. Jadi kumohon.. berhentilah membuat dirimu tersakiti lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan kembali hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan lagi.

"Hanya pikirkan si kecil ini, bagaimana cara kita memberikannya kebahagiaannya." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun meskipun tangannya mengelus pelan perut istrinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Di dalam hati nya ada angin yang berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang menyegarkan hati. Dengan senyuman manisnya dia kembali mebenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Chanyeol."

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun."

.

Hari yang mereka nantikan pun tiba. Satu bulan setelah hari dimana Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun, mereka menikah. Di depan altar, Chanyeol berdiri gagah bijaksana dengan balutan jas hitam pekat. Berdiri dengan gugup menanti seseorang yang dia cintai berjalan dengan anggun menghampirinya.

Baekhyun dengan pelan berjalan menuju altar suci ditemani Bibi Ahn disampingnya. Dress putih selutut nya sukses membuat orang yang hadir di gereja ini terkagum melihatnya. Meskipun perutnya yang buncit sangat menonjol, tapi wajah cantiknya seakan menipu daya orang yang melihatnya. Bahkan buket bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya seakan hanya pajangan semata tanpa ada yang mau meliriknya.

Chanyeol bahkan tertegun melihat calon istrinya bak artis hollywood berjalan yang datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol pun terkejut saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di hadapannya, tersenyum manis padanya. Diulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membantu Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke sisinya.

Di hadapan pastur, mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan mereka dan terus membisikkan kata doa di dalam hati mereka.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah saudara dengan tulus ikhlas hati menerima perkawinan ini, bersedia selalu mencintai dan mengasihi istri anda dalam suka maupun duka sepanjang hidup. Menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kalian nanti?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Dengan mantap Chanyeol menyatakan kesediannya untuk sehidup semati dengan Baekhyun.

Hingga pastur beralih pada ibu hamil yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Sang pastur tersenyum manis kala melihat air mata mulai menumpuk di kelopak mata mempelai wanita.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah saudara dengan tulus hati untuk menerima kasih dalam perkawinan ini, bersedia selalu mengasihi, mencintai dan menghormati suami anda. Menjadi ibu yang yang baik bagi anak-anak kalian nanti?"

Meskipun Baekhyun ingin menangis, ia benar-benar menahan airmatanya untuk jatuh disaat seperti ini. Mencoba memantapkan hati untuk bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelah menghela nafas berat, Baekhyun mengatakan kesediannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Ada kelegaan hati di dalam diri Chanyeol setelah mendengar kesediaan Baekhyun menjadi istrinya. Hingga seperti sekarang, pastur menyuruhnya untuk saling berhadapan untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat mata milik Baekhyun mulai basah. Namun Chanyeol mengerti bahwa itu adalah airmata kebahagian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu menyematkan pada jari manis sebuah cincin putih yang indah. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata lagi hanya airmata yang turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang menjadi jawaban atas bahagianya.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol. Menyematkan cincin putih yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar pada jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol. Lalu secepat itu selesai, Chanyeol menyambar bibir mungil Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya. Chanyeol tahu bahkan ia merasakan jika ciuman yang mereka lakukan terasa sangat basah. Tapi Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ini ada airmata kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Seluruh orang di dalam gereja ini bersorak. Mereka sangat menantikan momen indah ini. Melihat dua anak adam dan hawa yang dulu telah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan yang mereka alami. Sekarang waktunya mereka bahagia dengan janji suci mereka sehidup semati.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya, melihat sahabatnya sudah bahagia seperti sekarang. Jongdae dan Jongin pun tidak dapat mengekspresikan lagi bahagianya ketika Chanyeol benar-benar mengikat Baekhyun seutuhnya.

.

"Eungh..." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebulan penantian Chanyeol pun datang. Semalam Baekhyun merasakan kontraksi hebat di perutnya dan akhirnya melahirkan seorang putri cantik mirip dengan ibunya. Si kecil ternyata mendesak ingin keluar lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan. Awalnya seminggu lagi jadwal Baekhyun melahirkan namun siapa duga jika si bayi ingin cepat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Baekhyun.. kau bangun?" Chanyeol yang semalam merasa khawatir karena Baekhyun pingsan karena kelelahan, setelah berjuang untuk melahirkan normal. Chanyeol ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Baekhyun, namun apa daya jika Baekhyun yang hamil.

"Chan.."

"Sttt.. aku disini sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Mana yang sakit,hm?"

"Dimana si kecil Chan? Aku ingin melihatnya." Alih-alih menjawab kekhawatiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba duduk tapi ditahan oleh si jangkung.

"Hei.. kau masih sakit. Tidurlah. Aku ambil Chanhee dulu." Awalnya Baekhyun mengreyit mendengar nama asing itu. Tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum melihatnya. "Putri kecil kita, Park Chanhee."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Chanyeol berjalan menuju sisi lain di ruangan itu. Mengambil Chanhee dari box tidurnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Menggendongnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan si kecil dari tidurnya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menyodorkannya. Tanpa seizin Baekhyun, tiba-tiba airmata bahagia mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Seorang bayi yang sangat cantik, dengan kulit halus, mata yang sangat bulat meskipun sekarang sedang tertutup, berhidung mancung dan memiliki bibir yang sangat mungil.

"Dia sangat cantik Chan.." Baekhyun terus memandangi buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur lelap di gendongannya. Tanpa seinci pun bagian wajah Chanhee terlewat oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, cantik seperti dirimu." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan membenahi anak rambut Baekhyun yang menggangu.

"Dia juga sepertimu Chan. Hidung dan matanya mewarisi punyamu." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh hingga membuat si kecil diantara mereka menggeliat tidak nyaman. Lalu mata itu terbuka menampilkan manik yang sangat bulat, seperti punya ayahnya. Dia memandangi intens pada Baekhyun meskipun sesekali berkedip. Dia tidak menangis karena dia tahu, bahwa dia sekarang ada di dekapan ibunya.

"Apa dia tidak rewel selama aku tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak.. bahkan dia terus tertidur setelah dimansikan suster."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeperhatikan putri kecilnya, darah dagingnya. Dia begitu bahagia melihat bayi yang di kandungnya sekarang telah keluar melihat dunia. Tetapi disini Chanyeol lah yang paling bahagia. Andaikan waktu itu ia tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun, ia seperti apa untuk sekarang ini? Hidup diambang kekhawatiran saat anaknya lahir tanpa ayah dan tidak ada jaminan hidup bahagia.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak dapat menemukanmu? Apa aku bisa melihatnya? Terus hidup di dalam kekhawatiran tentangmu dan juga si kecil. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jika aku akan terus hidup-"

"Chan.." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol setelah dirasa airmata mulai memupuk di kelopak mata si jangkung.

"Kau telah menemukanku karena kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya. Kematian ayah ibu, hilangnya ingatanku, kau yang pergi dan juga kau yang kembali. Semua sudah ada jalannya. Sekarang inilah pilihan yang Tuhan beri, kau berhasil menemukanku dan aku masih bertahan untuk menunggumu."

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Teri-" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang memegang pipinya.

"Tidak Chan. Aku yang berterima kasih. Terimakasih karena mau mencintaiku, terimakasih karena mau mencariku dan terimakasih karena mau menerimaku."

Seketika Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dang melumatnya pelan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka menyudahinya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chan."

Mereka memutus kontak mata saat si mungil yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia marah jika orangtuanya melupakan dia yang ada diantara mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat si mungil mulai menunjukkan wajah ingin menangis. Secepat itu pula Baekhyun mengeluarkan putingnya dan dilahap habis oleh bayinya.

"Hai sayang.. akhirnya kau keluar ke dunia. Ibu sangat senang. Cepat tumbuh dan menjadi putri cantiknya ibu-"

"Dan ayah." Baekhyun menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya, namun setelah itu mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

 ** _3 tahun kemudian.._**

"Nunnaaaa... Chanhee menyembunyikan dasiku lagi!" Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Heechan. Heechan berteriak saat menuruni tangga dengan tas di punggungnya. Wajah yang mulai berubah menjadi lelaki remaja itu sedikit tertekuk karena ulah keponakannya.

Chanhee yang sejak tadi sudah berada di meja makan dan duduk manis di pangkuan sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Heechan menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat berjalan mendekat ke meja makan. Menghempaskan badannya di kursi dan memasang pose merajuk. Chanhee yang mengetahui unclenya datang mendekat, sesegera mungkin merubah posisinya memeluk sang ayah untuk bersembunyi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu, tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian ini tidak terjadi sekali- dua kali. Apalagi kelakuan Chanhee yang tidak bisa membuat mereka marah pada si kecil boneka hidup.

"Chanhee.. kenapa kamu menyembunyikan dasinya uncle?" Chanyeol mencoba berbicara pada Chanhee yang semakin bersembunyi di sela-sela ketiaknya.

"Karena uncle kemarin melupakan janjinya." Sahut lirih Chanhee. Meskipun sangat pelan, tapi Chanyeol masih mendengarnya.

"Tapi Chanhee tidak boleh mengerjai uncle."

"Uncle jahat yah. Dia lupa membawakan lolipopku." Chanhee masih bertahan untuk bersembunyi, sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Heechan sudah tersenyum mengetahui alasan si mungil itu mengerjai unclenya.

Heechan dengan pelan berjalan menuju lemari kulkas, mengambil dua lolipop yang sebenarnya sudah ia bawakan untuk Chanhee. Bukan lupa, tapi kemarin saat Heechan pulang sekolah, Chanhee sudah tertidur dan pada malamnya mereka berdua lupa tentang lolipop itu. Heechan dengan pelan mendekati Chanhee yang masih setia bersembunyi di pelukan ayahnya. Lalu Heechan dengan inisiatif menggelitik pinggang Chanhee hingga membuat si mungil itu tertawa lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan secara cepat Heechan menunjukkan dua lolipop kesukaan Chanhee di depan wajahnya.

"Uwaaaa... Lolipop!" Saat Chanhee hendak mengambil lolipop itu, Heechan dengan jahil menariknya lagi dan membuat Chanhee sedikit cemberut.

"Janji dulu pada uncle setelah makan lolipop, Chanhee harus sikat gigi." Chanhee mengangguk kecil dan masih cemberut. Lalu Heechan menyodorkannya lagi lolipop itu dan dengan cepat Chanhee mengambilnya. Senyuman dengan dihiasi gigi gusi kecil itu membuat seluruh orang dewasa disana tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Nah.. uncle sudah memberikan lolipopnya. Sekarang Chanhee kembalikan dasinya uncle, uncle harus bersekolah." Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut putrinya dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

Chanhee merogoh saku dari mini dressnya dan mengeluarkan dasi yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di sana. Tangan mungilnya mengulurkan benda itu kearah Heechan yang masih setia duduk berjongkok di sebelah Chanyeol. Heechan menerimanya dan mengatakan terimakasih pada Chanhee.

"Nah.. karena semua sudah teratasi, ayo makan!!" Chanyeol langsung menyambat sumpitnya tapi di hentikan oleh Baekhyun yang menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

"Berdoa dulu ayah." Chanyeol hanya menyengir dan membenarkan posisi Chanhee di pangkuannya. "Nah.. pagi ini adalah giliran Chanhee yang berdoa."

"Eung?" Chanhee membelalak kaget saat mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Ibuu.."

"Ayo sayang, dibantu ayah." Chanyeol langsung mencium pipi putrinya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanhee.

"Terimakasih Tuhan untuk makanan pagi ini.." Sahut lirih Chanhee yang dibantu oleh bisikan Chanyeol.

"Berkati makanan pagi kami- agar menjadi energi untuk kami bekerja- Amin!" Chanhee langsung memotong bisikan Chanyeol dan langsung mengakhiri doa pagi itu.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi tidak percaya pada putrinya yang sedang tertawa padanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Heechan geleng-geleng sambil memulai sarapan.

Baekhyun mengambil nasi untuk piringnya Heechan dan porsi lebih banyak untuk piring Chanyeol. "Ibu.. ibu.. daging dan juga telur." Baekhyun menaruh masakan daging di piring Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanhee menusuk daging itu dengan garpu kecilnya.

"Chanhee juga harus makan nasi, aaa.." Chanyeol mencoba menyuapi putrinya tapi ditolak oleh Chanhee.

"Hmmm.. tidak suka nasi." Jawab Chanhee sambil geleng-geleng.

"Bagaimana dengan sayur?"

"Tidak enak!" Masih dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Chanhee.

"Kalau Chanhee tidak makan nasi, kapan kenyangnya? Dan juga sayur sehat untuk badan Chanhee. Ayoo.. ayah suapin."

"Ayaaahhhh..." Chanhee meletakkan garpunya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol berniat bersembunyi. Si kecil cemberut dipaksa untuk memakan makanan yang dia benci.

"Bagaimana jika ayah belikan boneka baru?" Chanyeol mulai membujuk putri kecilnya yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tetapi Chanhee menolak sambil menggelengkan kepala nya ke kanan ke kiri. "Eung-eung."

"Boneka beruang?" Chanhe menggeleng. "Boneka barbie?" Dan Chanhee masih menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika bermain ke taman bermain pada akhir pekan?"

"Maaaauuuuuuu~"

Seketika Chanhee langsung melompat kegirangan di pangkuan Chanyeol membuat sang ayah kalang kabut karena takut putrinya terjatuh. Sendok yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menyuapi Chanhee langsung saja dilempar mengetahui Chanhee langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Sayang.. jangan melompat. Kasihan ayah.." Baekhyun juga kaget mengetahui Chanhee kegirangan di pangkuan suaminya. Tapi si kecil hanya tertawa setelah berheti melompat.

"Nah.. sekarang Chanhee makan, aaaaaa..." Dengan lahap Chanhee memakan suapan dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuk Chanhee jika susah makan kecuali taman bermain. Bahkan piring itu hampir bersih, semua isinya juga hampir habis dimakan Chanhee.

Namun tiba-tiba garpu milik Chanhee menusuk daging yang berada di piring dan mengulurkannya tepat di depan mulut sang ayah.

"Ayah juga harus makan. Jangan menyuapi Chanhee terus." Seketika rongga dada Chanyeol menghangat saat menerima suapan dari putri kecilnya. "Tuhkan.. makanannya tinggal sedikit. Padahal ayah belum makan sama sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah bisa makan setelah Chanhee." Chanhee cemberut melihat ayahnya. Tetapi ia memiliki akal yang membuat bibir mungil itu tersenyum.

"Ibu.. suapi ayah." Baekhyun yang sedang berhenti makan karena interupsi dari Chanhee mengreyit saat anak itu menyuruhnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya sedang memegang sendok berisi makanan yang tadi hendak di makan.

"Ayoo bu.. ayah kelaparan." Dengan senyum Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke mulut suaminya dan di terima baik dengan senyuman.

"Nah.. begitu dong.. kan Chanhee bisa terus disuapi ayah. Dan ayah disuapi ibu." Kata si mungil sambil kembali menusuk daging yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Heechan hanya menggeleng kesal mengingat semakin romantis kakak dan kakak iparnya.

 _Mungkin ini benar-benar happy ending untuk mereka._

 **END**

.

.

.

 **BECAUSE OF YOU**

1 Mei 2017

=

16 September 2017

.

15 Chapter

.

Tamat

.

Akhirnyaaaa!!!

Tamat jugaa!!

Happy Ending!

Aku cuma bisa berterima kasih buat semua readers tercintakuhh*

Terima kasih udah setia mengikuti BcsOfYou dari awal sampai akhir.

Terima kasih udah ngasih saran, kritik, review dari kalian.

Terima kasih udah mau nungguin dua bulan pas bikin sequelnya.

Sumpah, aku gabisa ngomong apalagi.

Pokoknya terima kasih udah stay terus buat cerita ini.

Ini cerita chanbaek pertama ku dan aku berpikir ini udah bikin puas kalian.

Jangan kapok buat mampir ke work aku.

Dan aku always love kalian yang terus mengikuti semua cerita ku.

Terima kasih banget!

Love you all!!

Regards, Ken.


End file.
